Crossroads
by blottedpen23
Summary: High School is over. Everyone has left Lima, living their dreams in road trips, amateur concert tours, and college. Everyone, except you...or so you thought.
1. Chapter 1

**Crossroads**

_Everyone has left Lima, living their dreams in road trips and college, except for you. You're stuck in this cow town and there's no one you could talk but your dad_. _You think at what could be while you have your hands covered in grease, but you turn to look and find her sitting there all sad and lonely...and broken. You wipe the grease off your hands thinking that maybe, just maybe you could find someway to make everything alright again._

A/N: Slightly AU...mostly in Kurt's POV. BabyGate happened during the later parts of the Glee Kids' Senior Year.

Disclaimer: Glee is too expensive for me to own.

* * *

_Clean up on Aisle 12_

Kurt Hummel looked up from the box he was holding, then scanned the floor around him. No spills, no nothing. Just him and his cart of groceries. He glanced quickly to the signage above him, indeed he was in Aisle 12, yet...

_Clean up on Aisle 12_

Ah, yes. Kurt gave a stern glare toward a young man holding a mop in one hand, and a fisted hand in the other. He would be no more than his age. Then again, It is already summer, and surely this was the kid's mandatory summer job.

Jobs. He should get a job. Kurt mentally slapped himself. No, he would leave Lima to go to college, become a High-profile fashion designer, earn tons of money and help his dad finance the family business, then come back to Lima and tell those jocks off that threw him in dumpsters and threw slushies in his face as they struggle on those blue-collared jobs that they have to settle with, asserting himself once again that yes, he is far superior than those meandering Neanderthals...as planned and neatly written in his Things-to-Do List, on his LV styled diary of course.

The feeling of having graduated from McKinley was still so fresh in his mind, although winning State was bittersweet. They would definitely have gone and won more but that new principal that replaced Figgins in midterm just didn't care about the Arts or Glee for that matter. It got the whole club wondering if this was Sue Sylvester in disguise and finally after scheming and executing, she'd have succeeded in destroying Glee. The closing down of the club had pretty much tore up all the kids. When that monster of a principal announced that she was closing down Glee due to budget cuts right in the middle of them rehearsing a group number for Nationals, that little happy place they built in and around their little group collapsed like a toddler's Lego tower. The newer recruits weren't so much as affected as the core group of 12. There were 21 members in Glee now, yet their status in social hierarchy remained. Glee kids were still in the sub-basement. The room had erupted into a series of disappointing groans and fits of anger. Kurt remembered being frozen, numb. He felt like he couldn't move. Glee is done. Just when everything started to pick up, it was gone just like that. He didn't even notice Mercedes practically hanging and holding on to him, her sobs drowning out every sound in his periphery. It took him a while to notice that Even Mr. Schue was finding it difficult to suppress a sob or two. It was then he put on that blank face he had perfected so long ago, and led themselves to a chair nearby. He was on auto-pilot so to speak. As he was rubbing Mercedes' back, whispering reassuring words that even he wouldn't believe, he scanned the room, his eyes falling on each original-12 kid that he had grown to call his friends. Artie and Tina somehow got on the floor, his frown ever so evident despite him trying to hide it in Tina's hair as she sobbed into his shoulder. Santana and Brittany had managed to join the two on the floor, the former looking positively shell-shocked with the latter still managing a smile to go along with her positive outlook on all things miserable. Matt and Mike were going around the room consoling the other members of Glee, though you could tell they had heavy weight on their shoulders. At the far end of the room, Quinn sat on the piano bench, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. After being removed from Cheerios, Glee was all she had left and as much as she denies it, she loved being in Glee. Now you'd think that either Finn or Noah would be at her side, consoling her and telling her that everything will be alright, but no. Quinn was left alone to her misery. At a corner of the room, Finn had somewhat contained a hysterical Rachel, enveloping her in an embrace as she hyperventilated. Noah sat alone by the instruments, occasionally hitting the drum to vent off. If you looked hard enough, you'd see him angrily wipe off a tear or two. It doesn't have to be that bad you say. Surely Mr. Schue would fight for the club, but reality and finality had dawned upon you when you realized Friday's last period (Glee period) had become an extra gym period. They'd still have each other to hang around during free time you say. Well, it wasn't like that. After Glee had been disbanded, all the bonds they formed with each other had apparently disappeared as well. Tina, Artie, Mercedes, and himself still spent time with one another, hanging out during weekends with the additional of Brittany. Apparently Santana had left Brittany for some other Hockey jock and Brittany had no one else to turn to. Rachel and Finn became inseparable, with Finn tagging along to every club Rachel had formed. Mike and Matt went back behind the shadows, focusing their time to football, baseball, basketball, and every other sport they found just to keep themselves busy. And Noah...no, Puck. Puck had gone out of his reformed ways, returning to such ranks of meandering Neanderthals as he reveled in Slushie Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays...okay the whole week, gaining respect from the jocks after his stint on homo-explosion as he might call it, snickering every time as he threw Kurt into the dumpster every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Ah, yes. It was back to the good ole days.

A cough brought Kurt back from his reverie to the surprisingly blinding lights of the run-down store. Oh to be grocery shopping in Lima, OH at midnight at some 24-hour market. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, his dad failed to remind him that they were practically out of supplies and stocks at 11pm just as he was getting into bed. Kurt moved to complain only to be again, reminded that Aunt Mildred was coming over tomorrow morning. And you know how old people are, when they say 6 am, she'll be there at 6 am.

And so here he was, pushing a cart that tended to slip to the side if you didn't have a firm hold on the handle. The young man still hadn't moved from his place.

_Clean up on Aisle 12_

There's that damned phrase again. Kurt didn't have to ask the man, but he was fully aware of what was there to be cleaned up. Or more appropriately, who. Kurt simply shook his head, carefully placing the box of cereal into his cart, pushing it along the aisle, slowing down as he reached the man...boy, really.

"You better improve your stocks and services around here. I heard that they're planning to make a super mart out of that building around the block. If you're not careful, they might just close you down."

Kurt turned back to him as he passed, surprised that the kid had guts to talk back to him.

"You don't know what you're talking about, fag. Just leave before the boss comes and sees you prancing about in his store."

Oh he had to go there did he? But Kurt was far too used to this no matter how it stung every time.

"Look Mr...." Kurt glanced at the kid's ID tag, no name. "At least I'm not the one stuck cleaning after old ladies and their dogs. I on the other hand...well, I have the chance to leave this cow town and be somebody. Unlike you, who will forever be an unknown as your nameless tag that you so proudly wear. Honestly, does your boss even know your name?" No reply. "I thought so. Run along now, we don't want the boss to find out you've been slacking here now don't you." And with that Kurt turned on his heel, not minding what the kid had to say or do.

Stepping out into the uncharacteristically chilly night of a summer with his bag of groceries was a welcoming feeling as streaks of tears came running down his cheeks. Who was he kidding? He was never going to be somebody. Sure he had plans, he had dreams...but the reality that his father would need all the help he can get with the family business with it slowing down and with money so hard to come by these days. His college funds have now been used up for keeping the garage afloat. Kurt had even resorted to returning his most prized possessions in for some bit of cash. Placing the bags in the car, not his Baby, his father had it sold too, he took the chance to run his hands down a simple white shirt and a pair of worn-out jeans. Oh he would miss those designer shirts and knee-length sweaters he used to have. Kurt has learned to deal with wearing the Average Joe's clothing, but he did give himself a little lee-way. He does have a bedazzled shirt hidden in his closet.

Another wave of tears came down upon him as he remembered that letter that acknowledged him being a qualified student for Fashion Design at the Pratt Institute in New York. It's been sitting on his bedroom dresser ever since he got it months ago. It was the day after graduation, his little group with Mercedes, Tina, and Brittany were at Artie's after a night of celebration. He had returned home, by way of Mrs. Abrams, nursing a hangover. His dad found him on the doorstep mulling over if he was to berate his son on getting drunk or on why he hadn't called the night before. Burt had thanked Mrs. Abrams then proceeded to usher his son into the kitchen for a little pick me up. Kurt sat on a barstool silently pledging to himself never to drink again. Or at least when Brittany's around, the girl must have an iron stomach. She barely looked tipsy. That was when his dad handed him a glass and an envelope.

"I know you're not feeling well, but I do think you'd like to open this now."

Kurt had slowly raised his eyes to the envelope, his chin still stuck on the countertop. He rubbed his bleary eyes and read the letter. He let out a squeak, jumped off his chair, feeling incredibly happy. His dad had wrapped him up in his arms, he was truly happy for him. Burt gave his son's hair a brief ruffle before Kurt's stomach revolted. He shook his head sadly, as he watched Kurt disappear into the bathroom. Bad news had to wait.

Kurt always had the feeling that his dad was leaving out a huge detail when he felt sober enough, lying in bed, and the letter still in his hands. It took a couple more days to break it to him. Burt tried his best to give the news as lightly as he can. But it didn't take much for Kurt to understand the meaning of it all. He can't go to college. Not yet, as his dad would put it. He says that he can go to college soon, when things were a little better. His father was quite surprised with the simple nod Kurt gave him, though he was surprised with his reaction himself. A couple years back, he might have cried, locked himself in his room, or simply made noise, but he's grown. Being different and going through hell just because of it makes one man up, so to speak. Driving through town, his mind wandered on how much his friends have fared.

Mercedes immediately called him up that she would be heading to UCLA to pursue her singing career after she'd received accolades upon accolades for finally singing "And I Am Telling You" at State, much to the ire of Rachel, who in turn went straight to NYU. She'd most definitely end up on Broadway. As much as Kurt tries to quell the thoughts of her waving her acceptance form in his face, Rachel still is a great singer, and she has come a long way in her social attitude. They've actually become friends, she'd join Mercedes and him in their weekend shopping sprees...before the group dissolved that is. Finn has gotten a football scholarship in Cleveland. It's still in Ohio, but at least it's out of Lima. Santana went to Texas to live with some aunts, and help with their salon business. And Brittany, bless her, has found herself a calling in Special Ed. She may seem dumb and all but her commitment towards the betterment of education for children with special needs just tugs at the heartstrings. Matt and Mike joined up for a road trip right after high school. They'd gotten in Butler University for dance and on the day before they left Lima, they had visited the garage for some final check-ups of Matt's Civic. They'd been pleasantly surprised when Kurt stepped up and popped the hood. His father was busy with another car and he knew a thing or two about cars. Both had this identical grin as he told them that it was on the house. What surprised Kurt was how they sandwiched him into a hug thanking him for the car, the friendship, and the Glee. As they took off, Kurt felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see his father with a sad smile telling him to get back to work. Puck even managed to expand his pool cleaning business to Florida, how he got there, Kurt wouldn't know. But he had suspicions about the cougars and all that dip he used to talk about. Everyone had left Lima except him. Heck, even Artie and Tina escaped this lowly town, touring state after state with Artie's band, his father driving them around. Artie on the guitar, his friend Bryan on the drums, Ted on bass, and Jewfro Jacob who was surprisingly good on keys, and Tina would sing lead. Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury had eloped to Hawaii, with Mr. Schue getting a teaching job at some local high school there. Everyone was out there living their dreams while he will be stuck in Lima and become that proverbial Lima Loser.

There it was. That term that Kurt had worked so hard not to become. All these memories were tempting him to pack up his things and leave, but he can't do that to his dad. He loved him too much. He was a wreck when mom left, what would he do if he finds I'm gone?

Kurt hadn't noticed he had stopped at a curb. Well, I guess it's better than driving into a tree. It had started raining too, quite hard it was blurring his sight on the road that he might as well just sit it out. Dad won't mind if I'm a bit late. He took this time to mentally count his friends, his hands joining in.

Mercedes...Artie...Tina...Finn...

His eyes wandered to the streets, taking in the lighted houses lining up the street.

Rachel...Brittany...Santana...

His eyes fall on some hunched figure at the bus stop.

Mike...Matt...

A woman...no girl. A pregnant girl.

Puck...That's 10. Who did I miss?

Wait. Blonde, pregnant girl with luggage sitting next to her. Sudden realization dawned upon him right there. Sure he'd gotten crap from her over the past couple years, but the past year had been just unbearable to her. Without even thinking, Kurt got out the car and walked tentatively to the sad form on the bench. She must have heard him, she raised her eyes to his, his name on her lips drowned out by the pouring rain. Kurt blinked, the water stinging his eyes.

"Quinn..."

* * *

A/N: I know the story might come off as a bit disjointed...so apologies for any confusions. This is my first attempt at a fic, and any reviews or constructive criticisms are appreciated. Kurt's a favorite character of mine, and so is Quinn...and there's just too few stories about either, I decided that why not just make one with them both in it...this is mostly a Hurt/Comfort/Friendship piece but I may go crazy and just put them together, but that's just me...multi-chap definitely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crossroads**

Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, it's nice to hear that this story might have gotten your interest.

Disclaimer: _See Chapter 1_

_

* * *

  
_

3:25 am

Kurt sat at the edge of his bed, staring at the glowing red numbers on his alarm clock. What on earth just happened? He grabbed a pillow from behind, smashed it into his face, before plopping down into the bed completely. Aunt Mildred would be home in less than three hours, Kurt knew he had to clock in some sleep. But as he sprawled himself into his bed, thoughts about all that happened with Quinn just kept invading his mind.

_Finding Quinn at such a vulnerable state was quite a surprise to Kurt. Approaching her then at the street, asking if she was alright was probably the most appropriate thing to do. Offering her a ride was even more chivalrous. But when she said that she had nowhere else to go, Kurt was left clueless. He'd known about her family situation, practically the whole school knows, as was her living situation with Finn and his mother. But he wasn't really sure what happened after the fall-out. He'd remembered her mentioning having an aunt around town, but that was just thrown in during one casual conversation, something that wasn't really paid any mind._

_"But don't you live with your aunt or something?"_

_Quinn looked up, squinting hard to see him. "I used to." She took in Kurt's confused stare. "She moved out."_

_"Oh." Kurt raised a perfectly sculpted brow. "Did she forget to load you in the car as well?"_

_"No, her cats took up most of the space."_

_Even through the curtain of rain around them, he still managed to see her smile...a sad smile. It wasn't in him to fidget in his place, unless Finn's around mind you. But this situation he got himself roped into was making his insides squirm.  
_  
Kurt swatted away a dust particle that was threatening to land on his face. He checked his clock...4:12. Oh goody. Kurt kept thinking what if he'd left her there on the street, in the rain, soaking to her very bones. Not good for either her or her unborn child. Kurt shook his head, running a hand on his face. No he couldn't. Cough and colds were definitely on the list, and a pulsating headache to boot, or heaven forbid, pneumonia and some other life threatening disease. It was these thoughts that prompted him to sit to her level and just hug her. Not in good conscience can he leave her. Never. His body unconsciously shook beneath the covers remembering how Quinn had shivered in his arms as he led her into his car.

_The ride back to his house was a quiet one. Quinn had dozed off in the passenger seat, a protective hand over her bulging belly. Kurt hadn't expected a surge of anger course through his chest, but it did. Where the hell was Puck? He just left the Cheerio, went up and packed his bags right after graduation without even trying to at least be in good terms with her. He's the father of the baby for crying out loud!_

_He knows from experience that growing up with only one parent can tend to result in pretty dysfunctional families._

_Exhibit A: Kurt himself. He remembers little of his mother, and he puts his memories of her close to his heart. There definitely was a communication barrier between him and his father after she had died, but at least now, they've opened up to one another, having more conversations than they ever had when Kurt was 6 until 13. Okay so their family works, but not without difficulties._

_Exhibit B: Finn Hudson. He's gone without a father pretty much all his life and look how he turned out. He's a pretty decent guy, but when has he ever made a major decision without asking his mother's or Rachel's opinion?_

_Exhibit C: Puck. No doubt about it, he's got some family issues. He always mentioned his mother and sister, often using them as an excuse to get out of English class, but to say that he really is invested in spending quality time with them...well, him leaving without even telling his family is just a perfect example that he's just not ready to step up into his father's shoes._

_And having two parents around doesn't even assure you that the child wouldn't have a gear loose in his/her head. Take note of Rachel. She's got two dads. And when Kurt had met them a couple years ago, they turned out to be pretty nice. But Rachel, well, she's Rachel. And there's nothing wrong with having two dads, even Kurt found himself considering finding a partner and settling in a nice comfortable home with one or two adopted children. Yes, he'd do it the Brangelina way. One from either side of the world perhaps?_

_A small moan from his side brings Kurt back to the issue at hand. How was Quinn planning to raise a child, alone? Either way, she and her child would have a difficult time getting along. The rain had let up a little as Kurt made his way into the garage. Apparently his dad had finished working on a car and had gone inside, and judging by the lights, he's probably watching reruns of Deadliest Catch. Speaking of which, how was he going to tell his dad about Quinn? Kurt pushed those thoughts at the back of his mind as he saw Quinn starting to shiver beneath the one Dolce and Gabbana sweater he'd kept. He breathed in. It's going to be easy, right?_

_"Dad?"_

_Burt turned towards his son, his face flushed, as he clutched a phone in his hand._

_"Dad, what's going on? Is everything alright?"_

_"Jesus, Kurt. Where have you been? It's passed 1o'clock, I didn't think it'd take you that long or i would have just done it myself. And I've been calling you for God knows how long and you're not answering."_

_Okay, so it's not that easy. "I...uh...battery died. Forgot to charge it. Had a run in with the usual crowd, that sort of thing."_

_In less than a second, Burt had managed to cross the room and pulled his son into his arms._

_"Well, don't forget to make sure your phone's full charged before you leave next time okay?"_

_Kurt nodded. They stayed like this a little longer before his dad pulled away, giving him a thump on the shoulder. As his dad began to turn, Kurt steeled himself._

_"Dad?"_

_"Yeah, Kurt?"_

_Kurt always felt small beneath his father's gaze. "I bumped into a friend by the grocery, and she really needs our help. She's got no place to go, and I couldn't just leave her in the rain and I figured she could use the spare bedroom upstairs even just for tonight." Kurt hadn't realized he'd said it so fast until he felt himself taking a deep breath._

_"What kind of friend is she?" He could hear the doubt in his father's voice._

_"Don't worry dad. She was in Glee with me."_

_Kurt saw his dad slowly nod. Visibly still wary._

_"It's Quinn." There he'd said it. More like blurted it out really._

_Realization hit Burt. But isn't she... "The pregnant girl?"_

_Kurt nodded and lowered his gaze._

_"Kurt?"_

_Both Hummels turned towards the voice by the garage door. It was Quinn, the sweater off from her shoulders._

_"Oh hi, Mr. Hummel." Burt acknowledged her presence with a curt nod. "I'm sorry if I intruded or anything, but I do really need to go." She turned to Kurt. "Thank you for the ride, Kurt. Really. Not many would have even bat an eye at me."_

_Before Kurt could stop her from leaving. His father decided to step in._

_"Uh...look, Quinn. It's late and I really shouldn't think about you walking alone at this hour. We got an extra bedroom upstairs where Kurt keeps his...uhh stuff." This earned a glare from Kurt. But it didn't matter, He and his father was much too alike when it concerns these type of matters. "Kurt, help her upstairs."_

_"Sure, dad."_

_Quinn didn't even have the time to protest as both Hummels practically shoved her through the living room and up the stairs. Quinn felt her emotions bubble up as Kurt led her to a baby blue painted room. The stuff his father had mentioned had not been his make-up and the depleted collection of tiaras (he kept those with him in his basement), but rather had been old photo albums of him when he was still a baby, chronologically compiled by his mother. Other items in the room had been his toys, but they were neatly stored in boxes in the closet._

_"It had been my room when I was a baby. Used to spend time with my mother here. Dad and I hadn't really...you know." Kurt felt a twinge of discomfort. Only a few people know about him and his mother, and by few he means only Mercedes. He wasn't about to tell the whole town, much less the former Cheerio, but he felt the need to say it out._

_"Kurt, I really shoudn't..."_

_Kurt silenced her with a recently manicured hand._

_"No, you should. I know you feel helpless and alone, Quinn. But that's not the case. Not here. You've got me and my dad. Stay as long as you want. And by the looks of it, my dad wouldn't let you wander around with you being pregnant and all. Besides, it'll be a nice change for once."_

_Quinn remained silent. Obviously overwhelmed._

_"Look, Quinn. You better start looking after yourself for the baby. It would do no good to either of you if you keep mulling over what things could have been. And like I said, you don't have to go through this alone."_

_That was when Quinn lost it. Here she was, former Cheerio Captain, lauded by Coach Sylvester, pride of her father crying into Kurt Hummel's shoulder. Never in a million years would she have imagined this. When no one else stepped up, it was the gay kid from glee who lent her the hand she desperately needed. Oh how she regretted all the mean things she had said to him, all the jealous-filled glares she'd thrown his way whenever she noticed him checking Finn out, and of all thetimes she'd taunted about him spending the rest of his life alone since no one in their right mind would dare spend time with him. Glee had changed their situation a bit. She had tolerated him and vice versa seeing that they were never chat mates at all. But now, he was all she had left, and the thought made her clutch to his still damp shirt even more. She'd felt his hands rubbing soothing circles at her back, trying to calm her down. It took a while for her to calm down, her sobs coming in dry waves. Soon, she had taken a step back futilely wiping her cheeks. In the properly lit room, she took in the sight of her would be savior. An unexpected giggle made its way to her lips and out._

_The sound that escaped clearly scared Hummel out of his wits._

_"What? What is it?"_

_"Nothing. It's just that I'm not really used to seeing you like this." Quinn gestured to his t-shirt and jeans ensemble._

_"Oh. I figured no one interesting enough for me to catch their attention with outrageously fashionable designer clothes would have been wandering about town at such an ungodly hour."_

_Quinn managed a smile...a genuine smile. And without realizing it, Kurt subconsciously made a point to himself to make her smile. God knows, everyone needs a little of that in their lives nowadays._

_"And contrary to popular belief, I sometimes find my usual pants a little bit too tight especially around the..."_

_He wasn't able to finish as he and Quinn erupted into fits of laughter._

So here he was, lying in bed, wide awake at…he glanced up to the clock, 5:15 am. He has an ex-Cheerio in his old baby room, Kurt can only think what the sight might do to Quinn, and in less than an hour, his aunt would come barging into his room and squeeze his cheeks 'til they hurt. The thought made his hand fly to his cheek.

Oh, boy. Today would be a long day.

* * *

A/N: The characters might get slightly ooc...and I apologize. But I did warn that this is an AU! Oh, and reviews are awesome! Third chapter might be uploaded in a couple of hours...


	3. Chapter 3

**Crossroads**

Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you once again for the reviews! I know I have mentioned posting this chapter earlier, I had a little laptop mishap, but it's all good now. I love me some angst, but I decided a little light chapter would do good before I go darker, so to speak.

Disclaimer: Can be found where it's been put.

* * *

_Where is my Kurtsie?_

A shrill voice rang through Kurt's ears. He had barely slept the night before, finally succumbing to sleep around 5:30am.

There was that voice calling him Kurtsie again. He grabbed a pillow and covered his head, trying to drown out the noise. As far as he remembered, no one had called him Kurtsie since 6 years ago when he last saw...

Aunt Mildred!

Kurt had bolted up from his bed, glancing quickly to the clock beside him. 5:59 am. Kurt felt himself suppress a groan, his aunt's voice really was shrill-y. Well, he's got to have inherited his voice from somewhere.

The clock beeped. 6 o'clock am.

Oh dear God.

"Kurtsie!" Aunt Mildred was your typical Southern relative. She was short and round from all the years of generating the little runts Kurt calls his cousins. She was upbeat and quite the character, her ginger hair accentuating her personality. She clearly loved knitting, as evidenced by her current wardrobe...a tri-colored sweater with a big knitted rose serving as its clasp. As she pulled Kurt into a big hug, he remembered that she was quite the cook too, her sweater smelled like pumpkin pie. One of his guilty pleasures. Although she can be quite annoying as relatives can be, she spoiled Kurt when he was young. She'd take time to babysit a 3-year old Kurt as his parents went out to dinner, keeping the toddler close to her as she cooked spaghetti or knitted in front of the television with Golden Girls reruns. That's really where Kurt first got to see those pair of sensible heels. And she was still that same woman that didn't know her nephew was gay.

"Aunt Mildred. You are squishing me..."

"Oh my dear boy. Look how big you've gotten! I remember when you was but this high." Kurt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes as his aunt gestured towards her middle section. "Though you are looking pretty scrawny. Well, that's nothing I can't remedy. Let me make you breakfast, what d'you think of flap jacks, hmm?"

Kurt remained bewildered on his bed as his aunt proceeded up the stairs and most probably into the kitchen. She got that gleam in her eyes. Kurt can only imagine that she'll be cooking more than they can ever consume.

"Burt! Did I just see you drink that milk straight from the carton?"

Oh Aunt Mildred, if you keep at it, you'll wake up the entire town.

Kurt made his way up into the living room area where he saw his dad by the kitchen island, letters and envelopes scattered in front of him. He looked positively miserable, but just as Hummels do, they hide their emotions behind a practiced mask. Too bad Kurt could see right through him. His heart sank just a bit...he felt useless. There must be some way he could help?

"Don't worry about that dearie. Things would turn for the better soon enough." Aunt Mildred had come and placed a plateful of pancakes in front of him and a cup of coffee as well before patting him on the shoulder. Kurt saw his dad let out a sigh as he drank his coffee.

"Morning dad"

Burt raised his eyes from the cup, patting the stool next to him, gesturing him to sit.

"You don't look too good. You feeling alright?"

Kurt stared at the plate his aunt generously put pancakes on.

"I'm alright. Didn't really get that much sleep." Burt nodded, opening yet another bill.

"How's Quinn doing?"

" I think she's still asleep. We went to bed pretty late and I was thinking if we'd let her sleep in if she likes."

At the sound of a different name, Aunt Mildred whipped her head away from the stove, a questioning gaze fixed on both Hummels.

"She's a friend of mine, aunt Mildred. We let her stay in for the night."

Kurt rubbed his eyes. He did not just see her ears perk up.

"Oh...okay." She turned back to the stove. " Why don't you let her come down here and have breakfast with us. I'm sure she's starving."

Kurt turned to his father, not quite sure if he was to wake her up, but Burt simply nudged him off his chair and resumed to focus on the bills in front of him.

Kurt trudged up the stairs and stood in front of the door. He took a moment's hesitation before softly rapping on the door.

"Quinn..."

No answer.

"Quinn, it's Kurt. Was wondering if you'd like to have breakfast."

Still, no answer. Kurt quieted down a feeling of worry as he reached for the doorknob. The worry only grew when he had found it unlocked. He was sure he'd locked the door before he left the room earlier that morning.

"Quinn?" Kurt felt subtle relief as he saw her things were still in the room. But then...

The sound reminded Kurt of the that day after graduation that he'd felt the need to simply vomit his insides. He slowly made his way toward the bathroom door.

"Quinn, you okay?"

"M'fine."

She didn't really think he'd believe that now would she?

Kurt could hear the flushing, then running water. He waited patiently by the door, his stomach suddenly grumbling. Then The door opened revealing a disheveled Quinn.

"Morning sickness."

"Oh..."

"Don't worry. It's not as bad as before. I heard this goes away the longer you are in a pregnancy."

"Oh..."

Quinn let out a small laugh. Kurt and his faces amused her so much. She'd known that Kurt could be quite expressive when he wants to and for the past 8 hours, she'd seen his happy face, his worried face, his sad face, the confused stare, and his blank face, and that adorable embarrassed look he has, when the flush in his cheeks burned deep red.

Wait, did she just call Kurt Hummel adorable? He does look like those figurines her mother owned...so maybe that's it. She absentmindedly nodded. She always found those cute.

Quinn shook her hand and ran her fingers through her hair to straighten it out. She looked at herself in the mirror. God she was a mess. Her hair wasn't that bad...she took the kind offer of Kurt to just clean up before she went to bed. Her eyes were a little puffy, the redness had gone down, thanks to the eye drops He had given her that night. She looked quite pale, but that's just because she had no make-up, which made her think that she could use that signature Cheerio tanning treatment right about now. But alas, things have changed...drastically change in just a couple of short months.

A grumbled sound distracted her, turning to Kurt, who only gave a lopsided grin.

"Did I hear you say something about breakfast?"

Kurt led her down the stairs reminding her just to keep a hand on the railing which earned him a reply of:

"I may be pregnant Kurt, but I'm not incapable."

When Kurt reached the bottom of the stairs, he abruptly turned to Quinn, stopping her at the last step.

"I feel compelled to warn you that my Aunt Mildred is in there with my dad, probably shoving pancakes down his throat. So be prepared to be assaulted with a barrage of pancakes when she sees you, especially when you're..."

Kurt let himself trail. Quinn only nodded in understanding.

"Now, she's not exactly the most level-headed person I know, but she's okay. If she asks questions about..." He mindlessly threw a hand up in the air "about this, just..."

"And if she ever presses any topic on...on anything, just change the subject. Go into her cooking! Yes, she'd love that. She's the type of woman who loves to talk about cooking...or maybe her knitting. Yes, that's it! Compliment her on that hideous scarf she's wearing...but don't tell her I'd said that. Don't tell her it's hideous, period. Or she just might knit you one."

Oh God, I am rambling. Not good.

"She doesn't know you're gay right?"

Kurt was most definitely caught off-guard. Quinn smiled.

"And she might think you're the father of this baby."

Ahh...the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look.

"From what I'm hearing from you, she sounds pretty dense. But I do hope not as dense as Finn..."

Kurt shook the surprise away.

"Uhm, hopefully she's not as dense as him, and she doesn't know I'm more effeminate than her. Not that I don't want her to know. Personally, I don't care, but it's either she's denser than I remember her to be, or just in denial or...I don't know." Kurt threw his hands up in exasperation. "I might as well stamp 'GAY' on my forehead, and she'd barely bat an eye."

"Maybe she just doesn't care. Maybe she just loves you the way you are."

"Maybe. But..."

Okay, she'd have enough. Kurt was beginning to ramble again and it was clear he was uncomfortable talking this with her. Him getting tense was making her tense too, so she just put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt. You're not the only one who has had the loopy type of relatives. My family clan has been a breeding ground for them." She gave Kurt a reassuring smile and she stepped into the kitchen with him following closely behind.

"Good morning, Quinn."

"Good morning, mister Hummel...and Kurt's aunt."

Aunt Mildred turned to see this Quinn girl. A big smile formed on her face...she looks pretty. She let her eyes give Quinn a once-over: blonde hair, pretty brown eyes, gorgeous smile, petite frame, bulging belly, perfect knees...

It took a lot for Kurt not to laugh as he noticed Aunt Mildred's eyes grow large at the sight of Quinn's perfectly visible baby bump. And it didn't take a lot for him to squirm in his place as her accusing gaze landed on him.

"Kurt Hummel. What have you done to this poor girl?"

Kurt had to subtly turn away hoping to at least lower the chances of having his eardrums burst. When he looked back at Aunt Mildred, he nearly lost his balance as he found her right in front of him, pointing a greasy spatula in his face. Kurt felt his mouth go dry.

"What? I didn't do anything!"

"Didn't do anything!? Then how would you explain to me how this girl got pregnant if you hadn't...Burt, haven't you given him The Talk yet?" Burt, knowing full well that his son hadn't fathered anyone's child, simply shook his head, dodging the little splats of oil that came flying his way as Aunt Mildred waved the spatula in his face.

Apparently dad's terrified of Aunt Mildred too.

"Shame on you, Burt!"

The three other occupants in the kitchen now couldn't suppress a laugh...which aggravated Aunt Mildred even more, her face reddening up.

"I had expected more from you young man. I hadn't imagined you being tied down at such a young age."

Kurt shook his head, his body shaking with laughter.

"No,no,no,no,no. I am not tied down in any way, Aunt Mildred and I am in no way related to the baby that Quinn's carrying. There's nothing going on between me and Quinn." he turned to her, a similar amused expression on her face. "We really are just friends Mrs. Mildred. The boy who fathered this child had run off like a coward." Quinn added, a sad smile now graced her features, making Kurt reach a hand over to her.

Quinn thought she'd find it difficult to talk about Puck and how'd he just left without saying a word, but surprised herself that she'd felt nothing when she had said it out loud. Maybe it was because she was away from all the negativity and into a new environment, or it was because she knew that she was surrounded by people that actually cared.

" And besides, I'm still having way too much fun as a bachelor."

Quinn just shook her head in disbelief at his little quip. She'd never known Kurt had ever been so funny. Not like he'd crack jokes back in Glee, not like she minded back then either.

Aunt Mildred turned to Burt.

"Is this true?"

Burt had managed to stop laughing, putting on a serious face.

"I couldn't be more sure."

"Oh."

Wait, did she just sound disappointed? Kurt raised a brow in amusement. He still held Quinn's hand so he took the opportunity to lead her to one of the barstools at the kitchen island. He let out a breath, situating himself next to her as the tension in the air finally cleared out.

"So, dearie. How far along are you?" Aunt Mildred had finally calmed down, pushing a plateful of fresh pancakes to Quinn who looked towards Kurt for help only to be reminded that he had his own plateful to attend to.

"Nearly 23 weeks, Mrs. Mildred."

"That is wonderful, dearie. You must be excited. Have you found out what it is?"

Quinn grinned, a hand softly caressing her belly. "It's a girl"

Aunt Mildred clasped her hands in delight.

"Oh, she would be pretty just like you."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mildred."

" Dearie," Quinn looked up from her plate. "Just call me Aunt Mildred." She smiled. They were too kind. She didn't have to turn to Kurt to know that he'd just roll his eyes at his eccentric aunt.

"Now all of you tuck in!"

Aunt Mildred went back to the stove looking positively chipper, humming a little tune as if the exchange beforehand hadn't happened at all. Yep, she's had these type of relatives too.

They didn't need to be told twice as they all ate their pancakes in uncomfortable silence. Quinn took this time to observe the family she'd abruptly invaded in just hours before. There wasn't any untoward reaction, none at all. Even Kurt's aunt's initial reaction had been directed more towards the Hummels than her. She had never felt more truly accepted than here in a household she'd only spent less than a day in compared to the one where she had basically spent most of her life in. Sure her parents loved her, but they were far too busy dealing with business or drinking alcohol to even just spend game night with Quinn and her sister. They spoiled her to no end, but it just felt like they think gifts and dresses would compensate for them to just be there. And the expectations that come with such family had been difficult to uphold too. And once she had gotten pregnant, she'd been discarded like unwanted stock shares.

Kurt's aunt, as observed, had been all and more as Kurt had warned her about. Though she still found her incredibly interesting. She looked so out of place at the Hummels' modern kitchen, yet she feels so homey at the same time. And she found out that she makes awesome pancakes.

Mr. Hummel in the other hand had never been what she'd expected. She thought he'd be the uptight, business savvy type of guy much like her own father, but he's just as butch and rugged. That may be a good thing. She doesn't really want to be reminded of her dad right now.

Now, Kurt. She'd heard about him for about 6 years...the jocks had a habit of bragging the stuff they did to their 'victims', and she had heard Kurt's name being mentioned more than morally possible. But Quinn only got to know him for 2, with her being in Glee. Sure they had hung out as a group when they had bonded after their first Sectionals, but then again, she had Finn and the rest of the Cheerios, and he had Mercedes, Artie, and Tina. She'd always known him to be bitchy and quite a snob, having that air of superiority around him as he walked the halls, his hair remaining in its perfectly coiffed form. And don't even dare touch his outfit, if you had so much as placed a smudge on it, he'd stare you down til you writhe in your place. Then again, she never was afraid of him, she was a Cheerio after all, and he was only a Glee kid.

But looking at him now, Quinn couldn't help but think if his superiority complex was nothing but a mask. He looked worlds away from being a diva...posture slightly hunched over the mound of pancakes his aunt had newly placed on his plate, no make-up and concealers, with him in the most casual attire she has ever seen him in, and he didn't even pull away when his dad ruffled his hair. He simply rolled his eyes beforehand combing his hair back to place. Kurt really looked different...he looked comfortable. Was it because high school is done? That he felt no need to put on such an act anymore? Quinn wasn't so sure, but she made a mental note to really get to know Kurt. He's been good to her, and she owes him the benefit of the doubt concerning his real being rather than quickly dismissing him and categorizing him. Everything he's done so far has been contrary to what she had believed.

Whenever she saw him in school, he was always proper with his back straight as a board, and nose stuck up in the air. But with the few minutes when he had let his guard down, Quinn realized that it was truly, and only a facade.

* * *

A/N: Reviews or critics are welcomed. Oh, and have a Happy New Year to all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossroads**

Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews! I'm glad you guys like it :D I felt this chap is a tad too short, a little sappy in my opinion, but that's just me. Anyway, I'm not too sure what Kurt's mom's name is, so i just made one up. I also have Kurt in the garage in this one...tell me I'm not the only one who wants to see Kurt work on a car, getting all greased up in the back 9.

Disclaimer: Has been the same ever since Chap1...

* * *

"Those were delicious pancakes, Mrs...." Quinn caught herself as she found a finger waved in front of her face. "Aunt Mildred."

"That was Nana's recipe. I remember when Linda and I used to crowd behind her, jostling each other as to who could hold the wooden spoon." Aunt Mildred then turned to Kurt who was keeping the plates. "I always got to hold it since I was older and wouldn't spill so much batter, but in the end, your mother turned out to be the better cook." She gave Kurt a warm smile which Kurt returned.

Quinn knew little about Kurt's parents, specifically his mom, but she had the fleeting idea that she was no longer with them, noticing how Kurt always managed to get a little teary eyed when Mr. Schue always had them do a group performance on Mothers' Day every year.

"Oh no young man. Let me do the dishes. Why don't you help your dad in the garage."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, as Aunt Mildred took the dirty dishes away from him. "We don't open the shop during Mondays anymore, Aunt Mildred. And there are no cars to work on either."

"Ah...why don't you take a look at my car then. It seemed wobbly when I arrived here. Quinn dear, would you grab me some towels from that drawer for me?"

Quinn and Kurt shared a silent laugh as they passed each other. Aunt Mildred was always pushing him towards the manly activities...At least he didn't have to get his hands all sticky and greasy. Garage work is dirty but Kurt was hoping Aunt Mildred's car only needed a change in tires. He just tended to his hands less than a day ago.

As he passed the living room looking for his dad, Kurt came upon more bills and other junk mail that had been sitting on the coffee table. He started to sort them, one embellished envelope catching his eye. Kurt didn't need to open it, he already knew what was inside. He felt his heart drop for a moment when his dad had came into his view and took the envelopes away from his hands.

"Son, let me do that."

"But I..."

"They're just bills, Kurt. And a few coupons for Sheets 'n Things...nothing you should bother yourself with." His father was acting strangely, Kurt noted. Then again, he always seemed fidgety when it came to dealing with papers. Kurt always offered to help, but Burt is persistent. He noticed his dad had changed into a windbreaker and some jeans.

"I'ma head out for a while, Kurt. Go to the bank and all. I'm trying to get us a loan so we can pay off the house and the car." Burt patted his pockets, his head whipping around as he spoke. "And the money left over, we can use it to get you to that school of interior design you've applied to. They still accepting, right?"

Kurt shook his head, handing his dad the keys that had been sitting on the table all along. "The reservation for enrolments has ended about a week ago. I can't get in anymore. And it's fashion design." Kurt felt his chest tighten. That letter had been the final nail to the coffin that was Kurt's Dreams. As he felt himself choke back tears, he felt an arm over his shoulders.

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. You can still apply for next semester or next year right? Or do you want me to go marching up that school for real this time?" Kurt urged his emotions to settle. His father was trying so hard to give him everything, and all he wanted was to give something back.

"You don't have to dad. Besides New York is a long way from Lima, blisters are awfully painful and just think… the damage to your calves." This time, he let out a chuckle. "As for any extra money, we could use it to help Quinn out. She really needs it more than I do with a baby coming and all. I can live a few more months without J. Crew."

Burt listened to Kurt, his chest filling with pride. He truly is his mother's son. When Kurt had finished speaking, Burt did what he does best; he pulled his son into a tight hug and kissed the top of his head. One more tug, Kurt let go of his dad.

"Aunt Mildred wants us to check out her car. But you're heading out, maybe we can start looking it over when you come back home?"

"Why don't you check it out by yourself, tinker with it if you want. I'm sure it'll be a piece of cake for you." Burt gave one warmer smile before heading out the door.

Kurt didn't move from where he stood until he heard the rumble of the car disappear from earshot. It's off to the garage...again. He's not complaining though. Working on cars for him was a past time. It did get grime underneath his fingernails, but it was worth spending the time humming radio tunes with his dad.

"Hey, Kurt."

Kurt turned to find Quinn entering the living room.

"Aunt Mildred still in there?"

"Yep. Apparently she had a taking to cleaning your entire kitchen area."

When Kurt barely gave a reply, Quinn walked closer to him. "You okay, Kurt? You seem out of it."

"It's nothing. Just had a couple of thoughts in my mind." He straightened his shirt, gesturing towards the garage with a quick nod. "I'm heading to the garage. You coming with?"

"Sure." Quinn seemed surprised at the offer. Her father always said that "a garage was a man's playpen, and no women were allowed to stay there", when he was simply afraid his two daughters would put a scratch, or even dent his 'fleet'. The more she repeated the line in her head, the more ridiculous it sounded considering she and her sister hadn't been toddlers for a long time now and that they were generally behaved as kids.

"Alright. Let me put on my coveralls first."

Quinn watched Kurt's retreating back with a sigh. The time she had spent washing dishes with Aunt Mildred had seemed like an interrogation. She asked about the baby, how her visits to the OB had been, what vitamins had she been taking...it was like the whole Mrs. Schuester drama all over again, except Aunt Mildred wasn't after her baby. When she had decided she would keep the baby, at that time she had the knowledge that Finn would have been at her side. But after the whole explosion of Babygate, at least she had her own aunt then. She had went to the prenatal visits with her, provided her the vitamins, but to ask even that from the Hummels was...Quinn couldn't even fathom the idea. They had offered shelter for as long as she needed, but really, all she is, is an additional expense.

When prompted by Aunt Mildred as to when her next visit would be, the horrified look on her face was startling and terrifying when Quinn had replied that her visit should have been 2 days ago. This led Aunt Mildred to make an appointment with the local OB for her, and that she would take her tomorrow. She had hesitated, but she was incredibly persistent that in the end, Quinn had agreed.

She broke out of her reverie as Kurt reappeared, clad in gray coveralls. She giggled into her hand, taking the sight of him.

"What now?"

Quinn just shook her head, still giggling. Kurt had only given an exasperated sigh before taking her other hand and leading them into the garage.

Kurt reveled on how Quinn hadn't pulled away every time he held her hand. He was not the type to hold hands either; he was more the arm-to-arm type. But somehow her delicate hands seemed to fit into his perfectly. And she has soft hands too. Kurt made a note to ask her what product she uses.

As they entered the garage, he led her to the big chair behind the desk. "Stay here. We don't want to grease up that sun dress. The stain would be a nightmare."

Quinn sat on the worn out chair, surprised by how comfortable it was. She leaned back and took the sight before her. You could tell a business was run here. Various tools and gadgets lay on the concrete floor, Kurt picking them up one by one and carefully placing them in labeled boxes. One big machine that resembled a computer took up most of the space at the right hand corner. Quinn knew little about cars or fixing them, but judging by the looks of Aunt Mildred's car, she clearly had busted a tire. Kurt seemed to notice it too as he made a quick round over the car.

"Wow..." Kurt shook his head. "It's a miracle Aunt Mildred made it in one piece. Look at that," He then proceeded to gather the tools he needed. "that tear is the size of a hand."

Quinn, still unused to seeing Kurt do very _un-Kurt_ things, wished she had a camera. I mean, who would imagine Kurt changing a tire? And doing it as effortlessly as he were painting his nails? She merely shook her head, now looking at the clutter of papers and receipts on the desk in front of her. Quinn spotted a dusty desk organizer underneath the table, then proceeded to wipe it clean with the rag she found in one of the drawers. She just might as well do something. Among the clutter she found an old picture. It's edges were worn and had taken a brownish tinge, but the picture itself was still clear. It was a family portrait of the Hummels. Quinn flipped the picture over: December 1991. She turned it over again. Kurt must have been barely a year old. She took note of the 3 smiling faces, Mr. Hummel stood at the left in his suit while Mrs. Hummel who looked gorgeous in her dress sat just in the middle, holding the littlest Hummel on her lap. Kurt looked uncomfortable in his own tiny suit, but he was smiling that toothless grin nonetheless. They looked happy, content...and complete.

Quinn could tell that Kurt had really taken to Mrs. Hummel's looks. They had the same rosy cheeks on porcelain skin, and when Quinn squinted, she saw the similar blue-green eyes. Quinn felt her eyes well up with tears. She'd never have her own 'complete' family picture, and the ache in her chest grew when sh realized that her parents may not even want to see the child when she's born. Her hand found its way to her belly, whispering apologies to her baby.

Kurt was just finishing replacing the tire when he heard a sniffing sound. He turned to Quinn, finding her still at the desk, but with her head down. He placed the final rivets before wiping his hand with a rag. He stood and approached the desk.

"You okay, Quinn?"

Quinn looked up, wiping her eyes with a hand.

"I'm fine. It's just the hormones and..." Kurt felt worry rise within him when he saw her sobbing then laughing at the same time. "...these darn hormones, and this."

Kurt peered to the thing clutched in her hand and noticed it to be one of their old family pictures. He reached out a hand and took the picture, and sat on the desk. "It was my first Christmas. One of the many photos." He felt himself laugh. "Mom used to say that we should capture every moment big or small because we never know when it'll be the only things that will remind us of the better things in life."

Kurt willed his tears not to fall. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of Quinn. No, he spent so many years perfecting it, and he'll be damned, he's not gonna cry over a picture.

"I'm so sorry."

Kurt looked at Quinn. Her laughter had died down, only to be replaced by a sad expression he guesses is similar as his own.

"Oh, don't be Quinn." He breathed deep. "She may be gone now, but like I said, we do have tons of pictures we could remember her by. This one..." He gestured to the picture in his hand. "...is dad's favorite. He usually keeps it in this drawer." Kurt had gotten down from the desk and proceeded to put the picture in a drawer.

"Can I ask you something, Kurt?"

"Sure."

"Do you miss her?"

Quinn mentally slapped herself when she saw him stare off in a distance. But much to her relief, Kurt replied in a slow, even tone.

"All the time."

Quinn nodded. She didn't have to press the topic any further. Kurt, finally clearing his thoughts, became surprised at how clean an organized the desk had become.

"You sure can clean up."

Quinn gave a small smile. "I thought that I might as well do something while I was seating here. The desk was a bit messy and I found this organizer beneath." Quinn gestured with her hand as she spoke. "I placed all the empty request forms here, and I left these spaces for all the filled request forms so your dad can easily check which ones need tending to, and all the finished ones here. And of course, the receipts are here."

Kurt shook his head in amazement.

"I find that I work better when my desk is clean. You don't think your dad would mind? That I messed with his papers?"

"Are you kidding? He is going to be pleased. My dad was never the paperwork kind of person."

Quinn smiled, pleased with herself. Kurt had now turned to return the tools in their respective boxes. Quinn wondered what they were going to do now when it was still....she looked at her watch...8:45 in the morning. But the question in her mind didn't remain unanswered for long when Kurt had now faced her with a grin.

"How 'bout we take a walk? Weather's looking good."

It didn't too long for either of them to get ready. They'd cleaned up and dressed appropriately, bidding Aunt Mildred farewell as they rushed out the door. The sun was bright and the skies clear as they stepped out the door. For summer time, there weren't that much people outside. But that didn't bother either of them. They walked side by side in comfortable silence. It wasn't until they found themselves at the park, where little kids and their parents are scattered, that their conversation started.

"This wasn't what I imagined my life would be."

Kurt turned to Quinn as they sat on an empty bench across the playground. This wasn't what he imagined his life to be either.

"I always thought that I'd end up at that law school my dad had planned for me. Imagine, he had already had already reserved a spot on the enrollment list before our senior is probably crazy since I've yet to set foot in college. But no," Quinn felt her hands tremble. "I had to listen to that hockey jock telling me that I was fat and I let that get the best of me. I didn't know what came to me when I had that first wine cooler with Puck."

"I feel so damn weak."

Kurt listened as she spoke, his stomach doing a flip. It really is a dog-eat-dog world.

"You're not weak, Quinn. You were the only Cheerio captain who held her own against the Mighty Sue Sylvester for 3 years. That is a feat in itself." He sighed as he saw her smile. "And that jock is an ass. I bet he's somewhere scrubbing some floors right now."

"Now the whole Puck thing, he was an ass too for taking advantage of you. I thought that oaf had common sense, but I guess not."

Quinn wrapped her arms around her frame as a gust of wind hit them. She looked as parents were already gathering their toddlers and piling them into their cars. Her eyes drifted to a father and daughter team who still sat by the sandbox, the child happily showing off her sandcastle to her dad. She hugged herself tighter as those darned hormones started to kick in. Unbeknownst to her, Kurt had been watching her this whole time, as different emotions played on her face. Kurt felt the need to just watch her, afraid that she just might break any minute. He had thought a walk would have been good, but it had seemed to have the opposite effect on her. He could feel the shame of being young and pregnant come in waves off her as he saw passing adults either gave her looks of pity or disappointment. Kurt had to bite his tongue in order to avoid saying something rash to the passersby. He watched her wrap her arms to herself, knowing full well that it wasn't due to the cool breeze. His thoughts came to a stop as Quinn spoke in a hushed whisper.

"Why stay, Kurt?"

Kurt hadn't really been expecting that question.

"I mean, of all the people I knew, I'd always thought that you would be one of the first to get out of here."

Kurt shrugged. He couldn't really tell her the truth now, can he?

"I didn't want to leave my dad." That wasn't exactly the truth, but that wasn't a lie either. Sure, he was eager to put Lima behind him, but he wasn't exactly sure if he could live without his dad, or vice-versa. Ever since he had opened up to his dad, and his dad accepted him, you could say that from then on, verbally confirmed or not, they needed each other.

He saw Quinn nod, and hoped that she would just let it go.

"That's very thoughtful of you. If I had the chance, I'd leave."

"You still have your future at law school right." Kurt saw Quinn sigh. "Didn't you say that you're technically enrolled?"

"You don't know my father, Kurt. I bet once he found out I was pregnant, he'd have called the school." Quinn finally tore her gaze from the playground and turned to Kurt. "And let's face it. I wouldn't survive law school. It's just not me."

"What were you planning to take?" Quinn knitted her brows in thought. And before Kurt could reply, she answered for him. "I bet you would go to one of those fashion schools. You always had good taste in clothing." Kurt smiled. So she does notice his fashion fabulous outfits.

"But I'd always taken you to be the lawyer type." This had Kurt raise an eyebrow.

"I mean, I've seen how jocks treated you, I was there at some points. But no matter how much they taunted you, you always had a thing to say."

"But that doesn't really constitute me to being the lawyer type."

Quinn had replaced her hand on her lap, straightening herself.

"True. But you did have some witty comebacks. You should have listened in into their conversations after they throw you in a dumpster. Sometimes they can just be so dumb."

"Not sometimes...just all the time." They both managed a laugh. It felt so damn good just to laugh. "But witty comebacks can only get you so far."

"Oh come on, Kurt. You really are too smart to be wasting your time at a garage. I'm not saying that the business is bad, it just..." Quinn shrugged, finding that perfect word. "It just isn't you."

"And besides, you should have seen Rachel's face when the debate team elected you as their captain instead of her."

"Oh, I remember that. She was practically livid." The memory of Rachel Berry's face go red with anger brought another wave of chuckles from the two. "Do you really think I'd do well in law? I'm not really the one for court room to mention the pre-requisite subjects I'd have to take for four years."

This time Quinn placed her hand over Kurt's, giving his a gentle squeeze.

"Don't ever doubt yourself, Kurt. You are by far one of the most talented, smartest, bravest people I know, and I only know a few." Kurt turned to Quinn and found her searching for his eyes as if to prove her point. "Be it in fashion, law, or whatever course you might take...you'd be damned good at it."

Kurt couldn't believe how quickly the scene would shift. Just a few minutes ago, he'd been the one comforting Quinn, but now, she is the one giving reassuring squeezes on his hand.

"I'm not really sure if it will work out. The first semester is going to start in a few days; no school is going to accept me. And the money's been pretty hard to come by these days."

"You'll work through it. You always do. And think of how much you'd be helping your dad in the long-run."

Kurt felt himself nod. He could try to apply for one of those scholarship programs. And it doesn't have to be one of those top rated schools. He'd just have to really work hard...experience is the best teacher. Oh damn. Quinn's really got him thinking. Now how was he gonna tell his father that he might want to try something different. His train of thoughts was disrupted when he felt his stomach grumble.

Kurt breathed deep before turning to Quinn. But it seemed his breath got caught in his throat. Sure Quinn may not be his type, type of gender that is, but there's no denying that she just looked ethereal, the sun rays providing the perfect lighting, accentuating her smooth face, her blond hair turning platinum. And looking at her right now, Kurt knew her baby would be a heart breaker. And he felt himself squirm at the prospect of make-overs and shopping sprees. But his hunger made itself known again, this time making Quinn turn back to him with a surprised look.

"Lunch?"

Quinn only smiled and stood, the wind making her hair flow to different directions. Kurt had never felt more awe of a woman other than his mother before in his entire life. Here she was, putting together his broken self-esteem, laying out the truths that needed to be said. Kurt straightened himself and shook away the thoughts.

"Lead the way."

And with that, Kurt offered a hand to her which she unsurprisingly took, and led her out the park, both humming and harmonizing to whatever song they had in mind.

* * *

A/N: I love the idea of seeing Kurt in a garage that I just had to put that in. Anyway, Kurt having a future at Law School? Who'd have thunk?

And sorry for any Puck-bashing. I love the character to bits, but sometimes he can totally be a bastard...

And school is fast approaching, I'm not entirely sure if I could update as quickly as I can. But not to worry, I already have a definite plan as to where this story is going, and I refuse to become someone who starts a story and never ends it. I may update every couple of days to maybe every week, but that just depends on my current workload. Once again, thank you for the truly awesome reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Crossroads**

Chapter 5

A/N: Now this is the shortest chapter yet. But I quite like it... It's a different writing style and I just hope none of you would get confused or something. Thank you for the great reviews!

Again, I don't really know the specifics of Kurt or Quinn's family life, so I'm just making it up as I go.

Disclaimer: Is still there. Lexus, Acura, Charlie Chaplin, Beyonce, Guess, and D&G are mentioned once...And I own none of them.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when the pair had finally had taken the road home. As they went along, they asked each other questions...a Getting-To-Know-You type of thing. When Quinn had suggested it at the end of their lunch, Kurt had raised an eyebrow, but agreed nonetheless. They agreed that they would take turns and that only the most basic questions are to be asked.

Quinn's favorite flower turned out to be daisies.

Kurt's favorite color is blue.

Quinn loves koalas.

Kurt claims Dolce and Gabbana as his first loves.

Quinn adores the smell of newly mown grass.

Kurt had removed the lawn furniture that the jocks nailed to his roof alone at 5 in the morning so his dad won't see.

Quinn's first car was a Lexus.

Kurt thinks that Lexus trumps Acura anytime.

Quinn still has her old Cheerio uniform tucked neatly in her luggage.

Kurt kept only one of the designer sweaters, the rest had been returned.

Quinn had spent almost 2 weeks in the hospital when she had a bad case of flu.

Kurt loathes hospitals. The smell, the sounds, the memories...he abhors it.

Quinn used to spend summer Sundays at a private beach with the family down at Florida.

Kurt has been working on cars with his dad since he was 4.

Quinn hates peanuts.

It turns out Kurt hates them too.

The first song Quinn ever sang was The Lord's Prayer in church.

Kurt sings a Beyonce song at least once a day.

Quinn claims that Finn was the first boy she had kissed.

Kurt blurted out that Mercedes was the first and last girl he had ever kissed.

Quinn didn't start the whole Celibacy Club. Rachel did.

Kurt, incredibly embarrassed, says that he has never slept with anyone at all.

Quinn revealed that she was Puck's first. The cougars came after.

Kurt passed this turn. He was too shocked to think, really.

Quinn used to idolize Sue Sylvester.

Kurt, having recovered, sent a shocker of his own. He has made out with Puck not once, not twice, but at three separate occasions. Two had been done under a drunken haze, and the other was done in complete sobriety.

It was Quinn's turn to go silent. She passes the turn.

The first fashion fabulous article he had ever bought was a fedora from Guess. Not technically the most savvy, but it was a trend nonetheless.

Quinn secretly loves wearing the white baptismal looking dresses.

Kurt feels the most comfortable in a sweat shirt and some athletic shorts.

Quinn hates cheerleading. She only got into it when her dad prompted her.

Kurt has played football (soccer, for those who didn't know) with his cousins when he was about 6. That is until Jerry made a wild kick, breaking Kurt's shin. He hadn't played that game since.

Quinn now knows why Kurt has been a near-perfect 45-46 on field goals in football (the American one, this time)

Kurt shrugs, saying that he missed that one field goal when he slipped on some wet grass as he moved to kick the ball. Not even the power of Beyonce could stop him from taking that slip.

Quinn loves to eat tacos. She once lived off of it for 1 whole week.

5. The largest number of pumpkin pie slices Kurt once ate at Aunt Mildred's after a bad Mothers' Day celebration.

Quinn now hates wine coolers. Do not give her one ever again.

Kurt loves the taste of Don Perignon.

Quinn has only been drunk once.

Kurt swears he only smoked once. He stopped when it brought an irritating itch to his throat. And when his dad reprimanded him for doing so.

Quinn had tried pot once. That was when they had that Bake Sale for Artie. Puck had mixed some in those cupcakes.

Kurt quickly reminded her that he had ate one of those darned cupcakes too.

Quinn misses her sister the most. She misses their weekends together, and especially their daily sing-offs.

Kurt revealed that he loves it when his dad hugs him. It gives him a sense of safety and comfort. But he always pulls away first.

Quinn sadly states that her dad has stopped hugging her since she was 10.

Kurt says that the dumpster diving and the slushie facials started when he was 10

Quinn had ballet lessons when she was 2. She once had classes with a young Rachel Berry.

Kurt's mother used to teach him how to play the piano. They would sit at the piano every night after dinner, and she'd teach him a simple tune every week. The piano now sits at the attic, untouched.

Quinn's favorite holiday is Christmas. Specifically on Christmas Eve. It was the only time her parents refrained from handling any alcohol for at least 3 hours so they could have the perfect family dinner.

Kurt had worn his mother's heels around the house for a month after she died on his 4th birthday.

Quinn first felt the sign of being pregnant during one of the Cheerios' practice when she was hoisted up the top of the pyramid and a wave of nausea hit her then.

Kurt first noticed that he was different than the other kids when he had come home one night after a classmate's birthday party, innocently asking his dad why boys do not wear lipstick.

They had spent a good deal of the afternoon walking and talking, but they would stop occasionally to sit at bus stops, letting Quinn rest her feet. She had even dared Kurt to sit in the middle of an empty street, convinced that he would never do anything that would soil up his pants. Kurt, never the one to back away from a challenge, dutifully went to the middle of the street, and once he deemed it safe, he dropped down to the asphalt. He unconsciously let out a shriek as he felt loose gravel dig into his backside. He threw a glare towards Quinn and counted one to five. And once the dare was over, he quickly jumped up and began to wipe away the dirt that stuck. He walked towards a laughing Quinn and asked what his reward would be. Quinn smiled, and Kurt just got a pat on the head. Kurt quickly exclaimed that it was unfair, which Quinn rebutted that he was just wearing a pair of ordinary jeans...so it doesn't count. Kurt doesn't easily let anyone get away with it, but he lets it slide. He was already thinking up ways of how to turn the game on Quinn. Once they had turned the curb to the house, a large dog had come barging from a backyard door, and headed at a run to where the pair had stood. At the sight of a potentially dangerous animal lunging at her, Quinn immediately hunched behind Kurt. He on the other hand, couldn't stop laughing. The hound had reached the two, Quinn shrieked in fear. Mr. Darbins' dog was ever the good canine and only ended up handing Kurt a chew toy, wagging its tail at an alarming speed. Seeing that the dog was basically harmless, Quinn swatted Kurt on the shoulder, putting as much force as she could, so he would stop laughing. Quinn had pouted and hissed at the unfairness of it all, to which Kurt had only replied that they were even now.

And once they crossed over the household threshold, they were immediately met by the smell of Aunt Mildred's cooking. Quinn had to admit, Aunt Mildred is a fantastic cook. She could be seen bustling around the kitchen, and without even turning around, she told them that Kurt's dad was in the garage and has called for them once they arrived. The two exchanged looks before heading down to the garage. Mr. Hummel was sitting behind the large desk, clearly amazed at how organized everything was. He asked them who had thought of it, Kurt quickly stated that it was all Quinn's idea. Mr. Hummel thanked her and asked how he could ever repay her. Quinn didn't have to ask for anything she says. The company and support has been more than enough.

It took Quinn by surprise when Mr. Hummel stood up and took her in a hug. She saw Kurt smile across her, and she felt herself smile as well. Mr. Hummel does know his hugs. Kurt now had that I-told-you-so look and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

Their moment was interrupted by Aunt Mildred who had made herself known and announced that dinner was ready. They all headed to the dining area, not wanting to release the ire of Aunt Mildred, and sat at their respective chairs.

The dinner had gone well; Aunt Mildred was still serving loads of mashed potatoes unto everyone's plate. Quinn managed to skip the second helping, but unfortunately for the Hummel men, Aunt Mildred had insisted. This time, Kurt was allowed to help in the tidying of things, while his dad went to the garage. The cleaning up had gone faster with 3 pairs of hands and soon they all found themselves sitting around the living room, the adults having a glass of red wine, while Kurt introduced Quinn to a special blend of tea that he says can help soothe tired vocal cords. This prompted Aunt Mildred to ask if they could kindly sing a song. Burt, who hadn't heard Kurt sing with anyone else other than CD recordings of various Broadway artists sat straighter, more intrigued. Kurt and Quinn hadn't really thought of a song. It wasn't until Aunt Mildred suggested the song Smile by Charlie Chaplin, claiming that it was Kurt's mother's favorite song when they were little. Quinn and Kurt sighed in relief; they had done this in Glee before, which means they can harmonize better to the familiar song. Quinn took Rachel's part, while Kurt took Finn's. Kurt had to sing lower than his usual tone, but they worked it out, that as they ended the song, his father had one of the biggest grins he has ever seen him in, and that Aunt Mildred's eyes were practically brimming with tears.

They marveled at how they sounded. Sure, they had sung together, but only in groups. They never really had sung alone. Mr. Schue had them go in pairs more than once before, but they had never picked each other's names. He was either paired with Tina, Mercedes, and Finn; while she got Artie, Puck, and Brittany. They smiled, turning to see the proud happy faces before them, and for some reason, Burt had this gleam in his eye that just Kurt just couldn't understand. And as Aunt Mildred began wiping her tears away, Quinn couldn't help but feel incredibly overwhelmed. Her parents hadn't even heard her sing outside of church before. They always thought that singing wasn't that great, but being able to do a double turn was simply exhilarating.

They had ended the night with another round of red wine and tea, with Aunt Mildred eagerly inviting the Hummels, with Quinn included, cause she's family now, to spend Christmas with her family. Burt was pleasantly surprised, agreeing as the two younger ones gave their positive replies, albeit Quinn being a little hesitant.

Once they have kept the glasses, Aunt Mildred and Mr. Hummel went to their respective rooms, leaving Kurt and Quinn at the living room. Kurt had followed Quinn to the base of the stairs, bidding her goodnight.

"Thank you, Kurt. I really had a great day with you today."

"You are entirely welcome." He placed a hand on the baluster, and one hand on his hip. "And you know, we could do this again. If you'd like..."

Quinn smiled. "I would love to."

And from then on, they agreed that they would be spending mornings in the garage and afternoons walking about town.

"You really think I should go to Aunt Mildred's house for Christmas? Wouldn't your other relatives be surprised if I was there?"

"Really, Quinn. They wouldn't mind even if I brought Patches with me." He shrugged. "And besides, you're family now."

What occurred then stunned him, Kurt hadn't expected it at all. Quinn had taken a step closer to him and leaned over to place a light kiss on his cheek.

"What was that for?" Kurt suppressed the urge to reach up to his cheek.

"For sitting on that dirty asphalt for five seconds...even if it was only in your old jeans." And with that, Quinn turned and headed up the stairs, leaving behind the still stunned Kurt.

Quinn didn't need to look back. She knew he was still in shock. She simply shook her head and smiled.

_Quinn: 2, Kurt: 1_

* * *

A/N: As I have said on the previous chapter, school is nearing; this might be the last chap for a couple of days. Just hang tight; I might just post even a short one tomorrow. And don't worry, I never post a chapter without finishing the next one, or at least getting a head start on it...so you are assured that this fic can go up to at least 10 chaps easy.

Once again, reviews are immensely gratifying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Crossroads**

Chapter 6

A/N: This is basically a filler chap, just to get the storyline moving. It's a bit light-hearted, with a bit of drama thrown in. Here I got Quinn and Aunt Mildred bonding, and Kurt making a big decision that will or will not make his dad furious.

Disclaimer: Any brand name, company, or school is not in my financial capability.

* * *

Quinn had woken up the next day to the soft glow of the morning, filtered by the curtains in the room. She turned over to her side in the bed, and checked the clock. It was already 9:17 am.

Thank God the morning sickness has completely gone. Yesterday seemed to be the last of it. As the she stayed on the bed, letting the start of the day get to her, she suddenly remembered her agreement with Kurt the night before.

_Mornings at the garage, then afternoon walks around town._

She got up as quickly as she could, her growing tummy keeping her cautious of her movements. She cleaned up and changed into a dress and headed down the stairs. Quinn had every intention to go straight to the garage. Aunt Mildred was still in the kitchen, already cleaning up the remnants of breakfast. Once she spotted Quinn at the base of the stairs, she had called out to her.

"Quinn, darling. Have you just woken up? Come into the kitchen."

Quinn nodded, making her way into the kitchen. She looked around, trying to find either Kurt or his father. She found neither. So it seems she's having breakfast on her own then.

"Have a little breakfast, my dear." Aunt Mildred gestured her to one of the bar stools and had begun getting a clean plate from a drawer. "A hearty breakfast is a good way to start the day, and it does wonders for the young'n" Quinn sat adjacent to Aunt Mildred and watched her prepare some toast. Quinn rested a hand on her belly. Today would be her 20th week to the exact day.

Aunt Mildred had now piled toast on a plate. There are 3 so far. "How was your night, dear?" Oh, make that 5 toasts on a plate. "Did you have a good night's rest?" Aunt Mildred places the plate in front of Quinn, pushing along a tub of butter and a jar of marmalade her way.

"Yes, I did Aunt Mildred."

Aunt Mildred seemed pleased as Quinn took a bit of the first toast. "Very good. Now you better eat well because after breakfast, you go change up so we will be at the clinic before our 3 o'clock appointment with ." Aunt Mildred had now placed a glass of orange juice, and her smile widened as Quinn now started on the second toast.

Aunt Mildred continued to work around the kitchen, disappearing into the pantry every so often, only to reappear with various ingredients. Quinn watched her intently, missing the feel of the kitchen beneath her fingers. When she had stayed with her own aunt before the Hummels took her in, she used to cook for every meal, albeit it being pasta most of the time. Her aunt may have been loving and caring, but the woman just doesn't know how to cook, barely even to fry an egg. Her aunt had been like her, they had maids to do everything while growing up. And when she was left to her own devices, her aunt didn't know how to live. She just didn't even hire a cleaner with all the money she had. All her funds had gone to her cats, Persian or not. Aunt Mildred had noticed Quinn staring at her for a good deal of time.

"You a cook, dearie?"

Quinn got out of her reverie, breaking into a smile.

"Just simple dishes." Quinn shrugged. She used to always cook pasta and steamed chicken for her food-conscious aunt, but that's about it. "But I haven't really properly cooked in a while." the last couple days with her aunt were really consisted of frozen dinners. She had finally noticed that all they had was pasta, pasta, pasta.

Aunt Mildred grinned too.

"Ah, dear. Once a cook..." She brandished a knife with a flair. "Always a cook."

"So you've taken classes then?"

This time Quinn shook her head. Aunt Mildred just smiled and gestured her to come near her. "I'm making a simple sauce for spaghetti for lunch. Here," Aunt Mildred passed her the knife. "You go dice those tomatoes. It'll give the sauce some chunkyness." Quinn couldn't help but let out a laugh as Aunt Mildred shook her body as she mentioned 'chunkyness'.

Quinn continued dicing as Aunt Mildred tended to the saucepan on the stove. Once the ingredients had been prepared, Quinn proceeded to mix all the diced tomatoes, the mushrooms and a few Bay leaves. The two women began cleaning up while waiting the sauce to simmer.

"You try the sauce, dearie and tell me what you think." Quinn took the wooden spoon and brought it to her lips. The sauce itself is delicious...but she has her own preferences, and Quinn doesn't really want to modify Aunt Mildred's cooking.

"Well?" Aunt Mildred had this expectant look. Quinn gave her a smile, replying that the sauce is just perfect. But The older woman managed a sly smile.

"But?" She raised one of her bushy eyebrows. "I know you want to add something..." She took in Quinn's hesitant look.

"None of that dearie. Tell me what you think it lacks."

With a little more prompting, Quinn breathed out and started to gather a few more items from the pantry. She returned and placed them on the counter. Aunt Mildred's already raised brow seemed to have gone higher up to her forehead, but a curt nod gave Quinn the permission she needed to dabble on the sauce.

"There is nothing wrong with your sauce, Aunt Mildred. All these..." Quinn gestured to the items before her. "Are really just preferences. I always put a teaspoon of Worcestershire sauce for every 2 cups of sauce. I think it takes the richness of the sauce up a notch." Aunt Mildred nodded, agreeing that Quinn was right. "I also add a bit of Tabasco just for a kick..." Aunt Mildred, though surprised with the choice, prompted Quinn to continue. "And a bit more basil just to get the aroma going."

When Quinn had finished, Aunt Mildred had taken her own spoon and tried the simmering sauce. It didn't take much for her to burst into a wide grin looking positively happy.

"This is amazing, Quinn. By far the best sauce any of my students could ever make."

Quinn turned to her. _Students?_ Apparently Aunt Mildred caught her confused look and proceeded to explain.

"I used to have a cooking class down by the Galleria." She turned off the stove, shrugging. "It wasn't anything big. It was just free classes on Saturday nights, for those who love to cook."

"So anybody could just participate?"

"Most definitely! Anybody can cook, dearie." Aunt Mildred wiped her hands clean with a towel, touching Quinn's cheek in a feather touch. "Especially you."

Both women smiled. Aunt Mildred seemed to be more affected than her, when she suddenly grabbed Quinn's hand.

"Oh, dearie. I wish I had a daughter just like you. Mind you, I love my boys, but you..." Quinn noticed that Aunt Mildred really gets emotional quickly as her eyes now glistened. "I can't imagine any parent letting a girl like you go."

But it seems Quinn, now gets pretty emotional quickly too. She couldn't think of how her parents just left her in the dust. The first couple of days after her parents threw her out, her sister Anna had called her every day, asking how she was, and telling her that she was trying to talk to dad about taking Quinn back in. Quinn couldn't have loved her sister more than those days. She was trying exceptionally hard to get the family back together, that even she was threatened of abandonment if she kept it up. That was when Quinn asked Anna to stop. She had done enough damage and she doesn't want her younger sister to get thrown into the fray. She wonders how they are doing now. Her parents might have been rash, but she still loved them all the same. Just thinking of them, enjoying a sea breeze by the beach house just brought Quinn to tears. She just misses them so much. She didn't even notice herself fall graciously into the older woman's motherly embrace.

Aunt Mildred whose sight may have been blurred by tears that threaten to fall, couldn't take any child, cause that's what Quinn still really is, cry. No one should ever be left alone, much less her parents. They should have been the one who will help and guide her through maternity, keeping her away from all the prejudice that this world surely has prepared for her.

"Quinn dearie, you must come to Christmas at my place. My sons would love to meet you."

Quinn wiped the tears off her eyes, smiling brightly.

"You are truly welcome to my abode anytime. If those men," Aunt Mildred gestured towards the garage. "Ever give you any trouble, I give you permission to use their car and drive to my place."

"Okay, Aunt Mildred."

"And I shall hold you to that."

Quinn out a laugh. And so did Aunt Mildred, who had released her from her embrace, and began cleaning up the counter. The one positive thing that came out of her whole situation was that she got to meet the most caring people in the most unlikely places.

"Go get ready now, dear. We don't want to be late for Dr. Wu." Quinn shook her head in amusement, Aunt Mildred can get quite emotional, but she sure could bounce right back.

"And while you're heading that way, Could you tell Kurtsie to get out of that garage and get ready. I'm having him drive us around town today."

Quinn managed not to laugh when Aunt Mildred referred to Kurt as Kurtsie, but she kept it in mind. She just might use the nickname against Kurt. Quinn had exited the kitchen, making her way to the garage. She looked around, there were 2 cars she hadn't seen before, one looks like it's been worked on, while the other still has it's hood open, but there was no one that could be seen. Kurt may not be that quite easy to spot, but surely, there's not much place Mr. Hummel could hide.

Then a clang of tools against concrete could be heard. Quinn nearly jumped in surprise, but instead, made her way around the car. There underneath the car, she found a pair of legs sticking out. It couldn't have been Mr. Hummel's. He just didn't have those long, lean legs. And that leaves only one person. Quinn grinning, approached as stealthily as she could.

"Kurtsie!" Quinn imitated Aunt Mildred's high pitched call, covering her mouth in surprise as the legs jerked, followed by a loud bang which was then followed by a groan.

"Oh my God! Kurt, are you alright?" Quinn tried her best to sound worried, but couldn't help as amusement seeped into her now regular voice. When Kurt hadn't moved and all she heard was a groan, she grabbed a pant leg and pulled as hard as she could. Kurt emerged from underneath the car, his greasy hands covering his forehead, clearly in pain.

"Kurt, talk to me." Quinn now began to worry.

Kurt pressed unto his forehead, hoping the throbbing would go away. He stayed like that for roughly 3 minutes, and he could hear someone bustling about. The pain has lessened now, but he was sure it was going to bruise. He vaguely remembers answering Quinn, the shock still there. Damn that woman.

When he remove his hands, he squinted up to see Quinn practically hovering over him, an ice pack in one hand. His vision was still a little blurry, and he could make out the wisps of blond hair before swatting away the ones that had fallen to his face.

"You okay?"

Quinn was talking now. _Why in the world is she talking in slow-mo? And when did her voice get so high?_ Kurt tried to sit up, but a hand to his chest stopped him from doing so. He laid back down, giving a hiss as he felt a stinging cold hit his forehead. He tried to bat that away too, only to be replied:

"Oh stay still will you."

He pouted. His ears were still ringing, and his vision still swam. Kurt just closed his eyes tight in hopes of relieving the pain.

"But it hurts." _Wait. When did his voice get that high!?_

"You are such a big baby."

"No, m'not." The pressure had receded now and Kurt deemed it was safe to open an eye. He cracked one open first, testing his vision. Finding that it had gone back to normal, he opened both his eyes, his hand finding Quinn's atop his head. He slowly sits up, trying not to slide, his eyes at the level of hers. He tried to glare at her, but find that he couldn't. Not when she had that really worried look on her face. Remembering her hormones, he managed to laugh at the hilarity of the situation he was in. Here she was, kneeling by him and still holding an ice pack to his head.

"Quinn..." Kurt started. Gauging her reaction, Quinn seemed terrified at what he might say. "Don't scare me like that. I'm afraid I might not have enough concealer to cover this bruise."

Kurt smiled as she let out a sigh of relief, grinning sheepishly now.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I know." Kurt got up from the floor, cleaning his hands. Quinn had stood up now, still holding the ice pack to his head. It looked quite funny, seeing he was a good 2 inches from her. Kurt sighed, taking hold of the bag, replacing hers.

"I'm really sorry, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt chuckled at her uneasiness.

"Is there something you need? More ice?" He had his back turned away from her, but he still could sense the worry from her. A thought crossed his mind, Kurt slyly grinned. It was time to level the game. "Actually, yeah."

Kurt quickly spun around, his face dangerously close to hers. Quinn had stiffened at this, surprised at the sudden move.

"Is there any grease on my face? I didn't really have clean hands back there."

Quinn, still shocked. Quickly scanned his face. Nope, no grease marks. She shook her head, trying so hard to compose herself. She could literally smell the toothpaste He had used that morning. She let out a cough, and Kurt had now backed away.

"Thank you. Grease would have just been awful."

Quinn nodded. "I'm really, really sorry." she started to turn away but remembered why she had come in the first place. "Oh, and Aunt Mildred asked me to tell you to get ready."

Kurt nodded in his place. He quietly laughed as he saw Quinn practically run out the garage. He started to return the tools and closed the hood, now they were even.  
_  
Kurt: 2, Quinn: 2_

The rest of the day went pretty well. Kurt now had a Band-Aid on his forehead much to his ire. When Aunt Mildred saw the bruise he had once he walked in for lunch, she quickly got the bandage from the drawer and placed it over the bruise even before Kurt could react. Even when he tried to take it off, Mr. Hummel had swatted his hand away. He glared for real this time at the laughing Quinn beside him.

Kurt had been the last to the car, clutching a brown envelope. Quinn saw this but paid it no mind as Aunt Mildred started retelling her own pregnancy stories beside her. She tried to listen all the way to the clinic, but found herself humming to the Wicked CD Kurt had placed in the radio. They had arrived at the clinic at precisely 2:30, Kurt dropping them off, saying he had a few errands to run.

Quinn sat patiently in the waiting area, watching expectant mothers and their husbands sitting side by side. There were even a few kids running around. Aunt Mildred had thankfully stopped talking and had focused her attention on some magazine. When her name was called, Quinn slowly stood up and entered Dr. Wu's office, with Aunt Mildred close behind.

It had been a regular visit; Quinn got to see the baby one again through the sonogram. It's gotten bigger than the last time she saw it. She could make out the eyes, the nose, and her tiny fingers now. Despite what this baby had put her through, Quinn couldn't help but smile at the thought that this baby is hers. At the end of the visit, Aunt Mildred took her down to the nearest pharmacy and bought the vitamins she needed. And by the time they had finished that at 4:30, Kurt had already been in the parking lot waiting for them.

"How'd it go?"

Aunt Mildred, who had been grinning ever since age walked out the clinic door, answered.

"She was beautiful, Kurtsie. I could tell that little baby has Quinn's nose."

Quinn smiled as she entered the backseat of the car. Aunt Mildred was all giddy in the front seat, and Quinn was sure she that Kurt had rolled his eyes.

They had all went straight home then, Aunt Mildred walking straight to the kitchen. Quinn had immediately gone up to her room while Kurt sat beside his dad in the living room, with the TV showing an episode of Dirtiest Jobs.

Kurt sighed heavily; he had been to the post office that afternoon, sending in that application form for the Ohio State he'd gotten from their online registration site. He'd been thinking long and hard of this ever since Quinn had told him so, _when was that,_ _yesterday?_

_But desperate times need desperate measures right? _

And OSU, only a 2-hour drive, isn't that far away. If he's lucky, he'd be able to go on that scholarship program. He'd sent in the required papers, the school recommendations, his grades for the entirety of his High School, and an essay as to why he'd want to be enrolled at the school. He didn't have a problem with those, he did graduate as one of the Salutatorians in their batch. He knew he wouldn't get in the first semester, and he had already expected that if he were to get in, he would probably start at their spring quarter. He'd already calculated the time he'd be gone from home. He'd be out for approximately 5 months then, with 2 more months of summer, then another 10 months of school, totaling to about 50 months...4 years and 8 months. _Surely his dad could cope? _With the additional 4 and whatnot years for the actual law course. _Maybe he could come by at weekends, if his schedule permits._ And by the time the internship year would roll around, he'd be having his own income, and hopefully he could help the finances at home. And Quinn would help dad around the house, and maybe he could ask Aunt Mildred to come by every so often to help Quinn with the baby soon. _Yep, that was it._ It's a crazy idea, but it's all he's got left. Now, that he'd sent in the application, his next move was to tell his dad, which is why he had sat down beside him.

"So have you thought about that school, son?"

Kurt turned to his dad, surprised. _How did he know!?_

"That Pratt school...fashion right?" Kurt let out a sigh and could only nod. "I uh...was talking to one of their administrators on the phone while you guys were out, and they'd said they could take you back if you'd go and have a meeting of some sort with them on Monday."

Mr. Hummel had been talking to him, his eyes seemingly still glued to the television set. Kurt, in the other hand, felt awful. How was he going to tell his dad now that he'd switched?

Kurt swallowed, his throat feeling dry. "But, uh...dad. We don't exactly have the money to pay for the tuition. Pratt doesn't easily accept for scholarship programs, and I didn't exactly sign up for it either."

Mr. Hummel shifted in his seat. "The money's not a problem anymore, Kurt. The bank's given me the loan. And as I promised, I'mma get you to that fashion school, scholarships be damned."

Now, Kurt is feeling really bad now. His father seemed to have gone out of his way to make sure that he, Kurt, would be able to head to New York. He glanced at his father beside him, seeing that determined face he had. Oh, boy. Was he in major trouble now. Finding no words, Kurt could only stare at the screen in front of him, cringing slightly as the host dove into a sewer.

"I thought you'd be more excited about this."

Kurt, who found it incredibly difficult to disappoint his dad broke out a smile. "I am, dad." He took in a breath; his father still hadn't faced him. "It's just that I don't think I can leave either you or Quinn alone, not with Aunt Mildred leaving tomorrow." _Oh, God. This was getting way too difficult._ He could feel the thoughts run around his head, confusion setting in. All Kurt wanted to do now was to lie down and just sleep.

"What do you want us to do, Kurt? Move to New York with you?" Finally, Mr. Hummel had turned to his son. Kurt jumped in surprise at the sudden rise of his father's voice. "You know I'd do anything for you, Kurt. But we can't just leave the garage."

"And I don't want you to sacrifice your dreams for me or Quinn. Lord knows, you've done that too much now." Kurt felt his father give out a sigh. Now he could tell why his father was a bit disconcerted talking about the topic. He was beginning to acknowledge the fact that he can't keep Kurt under his care anymore. He was beginning to see that his son might have just grown up. "I want you to take a hold of your life and make those big decisions. You know I can't keep you in the garage any longer than I have."

Mr. Hummel breathed in deep, looking straight into his son's eyes. "You may love cars as much as I do, but I know…" Kurt could see his father shudder. He knows that this is hard for him too. "…this isn't the life you want to live."

Kurt subconsciously hitched a breath. His father had him cornered into an imaginary wall.

"It doesn't hurt to be selfish sometimes, Kurt."

This was it. His father basically told him to do what he thinks is right by him. He felt himself nod as the tense air had disappeared. Fashion at Pratt was most probably the best thing that could happen to Kurt career-wise, but that was basically it. It was for him only. His dad may have been telling him to just go and live it, but how could he really leave behind the dearest and nearest to his heart? And he's had enough of his own diva attitude, he left that at McKinley long ago, he wasn't about to put that back on. He's grown now, and no matter how difficult it is for him, he just had to let fashion go. He could always buy designer clothes once he's established.

A voice caught the attention of the Hummels. It was Quinn saying that dinner was ready. Kurt could see a frown subtly playing across her features and made him wonder how long she had been standing there before she called their attention.

Mr. Hummel gave her a curt nod, telling her that they will be at the kitchen in a minute. Quinn quickly turned and left, leaving the two men alone in the living room.

The thoughts in his head had stopped racing, his mind set. His dad may or may not like the idea, but as he just had told Kurt not long ago, he was going to do what he wants. Kurt's dad may not have asked it, but the question that lingered in the air was clearly palpable, and Kurt has only one word to say.

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: Oh darn it. That was the most difficult chapter to write…I hope none of you gets confused. I just think it might be incredibly difficult for Mr. Hummel to hypothetically kick Kurt out of the house, and I wasn't really sure how to write that. I hope it came out just fine…

Anyway, reviews are always welcome :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Crossroads**

Chapter 7

A/N: I mean no offense to anything or anyone than has/will be offended in this particular chapter. I apologize. And I have nothing against the state of Ohio and any of its schools...this is purely for the sake of fan fiction.

Disclaimer: Glee still does not belong to me, Ryan Murphy is still God, and this little gleek wishes that he would send me the First Season DVD because I don't own that either.

* * *

That morning, Quinn awoke with a headache. She immediately reached out for the bucket beside the bed. She sat up on bed with her head in the bucket for a few minutes. As the wave of nausea disappeared, and Quinn had deemed it safe to compose herself. She returned the bucket to its previous place and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She waited until the lightheadedness from her sudden movement went away before she stood up from the bed. She cleaned up and slowly made her way down the stairs. The smell of fried eggs and bacon assaulted her nostrils and as she reached the last step, she could make out raised voices that clearly belonged to Kurt and Mr. Hummel.

"Why the hell did you do that, Kurt?"

"You said that I could. Wasn't that what you were telling me just last night?"

"Yes, I did. I just wanted to know why you hadn't told me before." Quinn could see an exasperated Mr. Hummel by the kitchen entrance. "Ohio State, Kurt? They are going to eat you alive. And I will NOT send you anywhere that might get you hurt!"

"I'm used to that now, dad. I've lived through that at McKinley every single day." Quinn could see Kurt standing behind the kitchen island, his face flushed red. "I've lived through it every day in this godforsaken town!"

"But I'm not." Mr. Hummel shook his head. He looked like he would have said more but Aunt Mildred had seen Quinn by the sidelines and choose at that moment to call her in, in hopes to break the tension in the room.

"Quinn, my dear. Come have a little breakfast." She ushered Quinn into the kitchen, settling her between the two feuding Hummels. "I don't want to leave this house without filling each and every stomach."

Quinn felt uneasy, sitting between Kurt and his father. Aunt Mildred continued distributing the food amongst the occupants. "Now, I want you two boys to calm down..." She now poured orange juice into three different glasses. "...it's not good for the baby to be surrounded by such negativity."

Quinn heard Kurt sigh at her right, as Mr. Hummel let out a huff at her left. All she could do was stare at the bacon before her. She didn't feel like eating anymore. And it seemed Mr. Hummel, who shared her sentiments, haven't even sat down on the chair.

"Look...uh, I'll be in the garage." Mr. Hummel barely touched his food, and proceeded to the garage, mumbling about making final checks on Aunt Mildred's car. When Mr. Hummel was out of earshot, Aunt Mildred went behind the two. A smacking sound, made Quinn look up from her plate. Apparently, Aunt Mildred had smacked Kurt upside the back of his head.

"You never raise you voice to you father. You understand, young man?" Aunt Mildred spoke in a strong, yet hushed tone. When Kurt still sat motionless on his stool, Aunt Mildred laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand where you come from, Kurt. You are just trying to help everybody here. But the man loves you and can't stand to see you get hurt." Aunt Mildred had now taken a kinder tone. "Ohio is a big place. He knows he can't always be there if you need him."

Kurt had lowered his head even lower. "Give him time, Kurt." Aunt Mildred had now gone towards the living room, but before she had completely left the kitchen, she turned around once more, meeting Kurt's eyes as he raised his head. "Ohio State is a good choice, Kurt. Though I did not really take you as an Accountant type." And with that, Aunt Mildred made her way across the living room and into the garage.

Kurt had started nibbling on a bacon strip when Quinn had put a hand on his elbow. This caught Kurt's attention.

"What was that, Kurt?"

Kurt sighed, not meeting Quinn's inquiring gaze. "Just told my dad that I wanted to go to OSU for Accounting instead of Pratt. He wasn't overly pleased at my decision."

"Accounting? Isn't that a..." At Quinn's confused stare, Kurt had continued for her. "...pre-law course." Quinn stared straight to the microwave oven in front of her, reflecting Quinn and the still downtrodden Kurt who was now picking his food.

"Kurt..." Sudden realization dawned on Quinn, yet she found herself unable to speak.

"I sent my application in yesterday. Didn't expect such a quick reply." Kurt still stared down at his food. "They wanted to see me on Monday. The day I'm supposed to meet some reps from Pratt."

Quinn, remembering the conversation she overheard last night, understood that Mr. Hummel hadn't known anything about Kurt's plan with either OSU, accounting, or law for that matter.

"But isn't that a great school?"

"It is...for normal people." Quinn gets it now. Why Mr. Hummel looked incredibly livid a while ago. She now understood what he had meant about not wanting Kurt to get hurt.

"But I want to do this, Quinn." Kurt finally looked up to her. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. "How am I supposed to go through with my life if I keep on hiding?"

He had directed the question at her, and Quinn didn't know what to say.

"I can't now can I?" His voice had started to rise again. "You asked me once why I always pass through the main entrance of the school, when I could always use the back entrance where there are no dumpsters." Kurt had now began stabbing the bacon and egg, accenting each word.

"It's because I. am. not. a. coward."

The plate was a mess now, and yet Quinn found herself staring at the pierced eggs and wounded bacon. "And I do not intend to live my life crouched behind some rock."

"I've built a wall around me ever since my mother died, thinking that if I ever let my feelings run amuck, it'll just destroy me." Kurt's ears had now taken the shade of his face. "If there's one thing I learned at McKinley, it's that you always have to keep your head high. To never back down, even if it hurts too much."

"To turn tail at the first sign of trouble..."

"I just can't do that, Quinn." His tone of voice had now started to come down. "I can't and I won't."

Kurt took a deep breath, his face flushing a deeper shade of red. He hadn't even noticed that he was practically shouting in the kitchen. He vented all his frustration and disappointment into the space before them. Quinn, still sat beside him, silent. Kurt, took a moment to calm down, the heat on his ears receding and his stiff, poised posture slowly deflated into a hunched form. It wasn't until a couple minutes later when Quinn heard Kurt apologize, barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry." He had now let go of the fork in his hand, finally taking pity at his breakfast. "It was rude of me to vent it all out to you."

Quinn, still silent, took a sip of her orange juice. Apparently the shouting had brought back the throbbing pain in her head. She felt a surge of pride as Kurt finally stood up for himself, but she also felt incredibly awful at the rift between father and son, knowing full well if she hadn't talked Kurt into thinking of law school...

It was almost as if Kurt had read her thoughts. "Don't even think it was your fault. Ms. Pillsbury had actually suggested the course for me during Career Day." Kurt shrugged. "What you had told me a couple days ago was simply the push I needed to set my head straight and make the jump." He had now stood up from the chair, his half-eaten plate on the table. "And it was the best advice I had ever gotten." He tried to smile at Quinn, try to make her feel that it wasn't her fault...because it really wasn't, but it seemed that him being down had also made her down as well.

Aunt Mildred had now reappeared into the kitchen, a large bag over her shoulder.

"Kurt, my boy. Could you grab those bags and place them in the car for your dear old aunt?"  
She was smiling that sad smile of hers. If it was due to the happenings of the morning, or due to the fact that she was leaving, Kurt didn't know. He mechanically moved to haul the bags from the living room and into the garage. "You should always keep a hot bag beside your bed every day. Arthritis in the morning is hell."

And for the first time in the morning, Quinn smiled at Aunt Mildred's quips. She does know how to make people laugh. And it doesn't hurt that her smile is practically infectious. Aunt Mildred sighed and enters the kitchen once Kurt had disappeared with her bags in tow.

"All you need to learn as to how to control these men is to let them be. Give Burt his space to think, give him time to tinker in his garage, and he'll be back to his normal state in no time." Quinn listened as Aunt Mildred talked, knowing full well that she might need to know how to deal with either Kurt or his dad, seeing that she was going to be staying with them for longer than expected. "And Kurt. Well, he sure is unpredictable isn't he?" Aunt Mildred now stood in front of her. "All you need to do is listen to him. He has no one to vent to, and I know you know that if there is a problem, it's Burt that would be the last to know. So he tends to keep it all in, and that isn't healthy. Lend him an ear, or a shoulder perhaps, and he'll be fine."

Quinn felt herself nod in understanding. Aunt Mildred has practically described each Hummel in a couple lines or so. But she hadn't expected that Aunt Mildred had something to say about her too. "And you, dearie. You got to let your feelings show. Don't hide it like Kurt does sometimes. And never be afraid to open up. Talk to them, butt heads with them, use you charm. They could never find it in themselves to say no to you." Aunt Mildred gave her one more smile and pulled Quinn into a hug.

Both had let go of the embrace when the car horn had resounded through the room. "I guess that's my cue." Quinn followed Aunt Mildred put into the garage, her car waiting for her. She noticed that Kurt and his father were still keeping their distance, but the tension between them had slowly died down. Quinn knew it wouldn't be long until they'd reconcile and everything would be back to normal. She saw Aunt Mildred approach Mr. Hummel, giving him a stern look to go along some few choice words she couldn't hear. After that, she made her way over to the other side of the car, hugging Kurt and giving him a pat on the head. Aunt Mildred now turned to Quinn, pulling her in one last hug, reminding her to never miss her appointments; she'd told Kurt to accompany her during the next visits. And that she would take her vitamins as recommended. And with one final beep of the car horn, she sped her way through the street, rounded around a corner, and out of sight.

The sun had chosen to shine bright today, and Quinn noticed Kurt fidgeting in his place. Mr. Hummel hadn't moved from his place either.

"D'you mind if I take a walk, dad?"

"Sure. Just be back by lunch."

Aunt Mildred was right. Sour feelings didn't last long in the Hummel household. Though she could still hear subtle roughness in both their voices, at least they're talking now. Kurt had now turned to walk and Mr. Hummel had moved back into the garage. Remembering what Aunt Mildred had told her about dealing with them, Quinn knew Mr. Hummel would not mind if she took the walk with Kurt. She tried to call out his name, but he hadn't stopped or turned, so she simply walked faster and called his name louder, ignoring the throbbing in her head, and the pain at her back. The third time she calls his name, he finally turns around.

"You should get back home. It's not good for you to walk around town on an empty stomach."

"Then you should go back home too, seeing that you barely touched your plate this morning."

_Touché_

Kurt resumed his pace, not minding now that Quinn had fallen in step with him. Quinn hadn't exactly known where they were headed, but it wasn't until after 15 minutes of silence that she found out that he had lead them into a diner. He let her walk in first, holding the door for her, before entering himself. When the waitress had arrived to their seats, he immediately ordered a vegetable omelet for two. And when their order had arrived, they silently ate. Quinn knew now not to ask questions, all she needed to do was be there for Kurt, and simply wait for him to open up to her. But judging by his verbal explosion at the breakfast table, there were no more words left to say, really. They sat for a good ten minutes before they had resumed walking. It seemed the silence coupled with the sunny weather was doing great wonders for Kurt. Quinn could no longer see the lines on his forehead and his eyes had seemingly gone softer. She felt herself sigh in relief this time, releasing the tension she hadn't known she'd kept out. She let a hand go over her face to pinch the bridge of her nose. She had let the free hand caress her stomach then.

"You okay?" Kurt was still whispering. He was aware of how rash and inappropriate he had been that morning. He wasn't ready to do a repeat performance of that.

"Fine."

He slightly cocks head his towards her direction. She doesn't look anywhere near fine, so he decides that it may be time to head back on home. Kurt kept his eyes on the street as he walked, when a feeling of uneasiness came upon him. And when he raised his head, he felt himself hitch a breath.

They had rounded a corner by the grocery when Kurt, for some reason had quickened his pace, and Quinn had started to brisk walk just to keep up with him. Kurt had now moved behind her, gently pushing her along as if to tell her to move faster. After about a minute of the quickened pace, Quinn was about to ask him when she heard a familiar groan. When she had turned around, she found two men, not much bigger than Kurt holding him roughly against the wall of the alley they just passed. One was simply standing, sniggering, and judging by his appearance, he could be just the same age as them, even younger, while the other man held Kurt in a vice grip. The man was putting all his weight unto Kurt and Quinn could see him struggling and heaving, but the bald man who had pinned him down was simply stronger and heavier.

"Quinn...run."

The man who was only standing, whom Kurt recognized as the store clerk at the grocery, delivered a blow against his head. Quinn visibly cringed as the sound echoed its way into the alley.

"Shut your mouth, fag."

Quinn was still shocked, her heart pounding hard. She felt it skip a beat when suddenly she could see Kurt's eyes widen and he had literally screamed at her to go. When she had finally found her legs, she turned around to run, only to be met by the hard wall of a burlier man. She let out a shriek, and she could hear Kurt's muffled shouts as the man before her grabbed her by the shoulders. She could feel his nails digging through the thin material of her sleeves as he drew her closer. Quinn turned her face away from the alcohol-laced breath that assaulted her.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here." the man still hadn't let go of her shoulders. "Didn't know you had a beard, Hummel. Much less a pregnant beard." The burly man had let out a gruff laugh, joined in by presumably his minions.

"That ain't his boss. She was that cheerleader from McKinley. That Fuh-bray kid."

Quinn's eyes widened at the thought that these strangers had known her, much less known about her. The pain on her shoulders and the throbbing pain in her head and back made her eyes water. The man before her had found it funny that tears started running down her face, thinking that she was afraid, when it was exactly the opposite. It didn't even register in her mind that he had spit on the man's face as he laughed at her so-called fear, that the hit she received never registered at all.

"Bitch!" The slap had resounded through the empty alley mixed in with the angry cry of the man.

Kurt tried his hardest to wring away from the bald man's grip, only to have it tighten more. But when he saw the burly man slap Quinn and then proceeding to throw her to the grown, he pushed against the wall as hard as he could with his feet. He managed to free himself, his thoughts solely on Quinn and getting her out of there. But his freedom had lasted only for a minute when the burly man caught him on the jaw with a left hook. The pain that shot through his face at the contact had elicited stars to flow through his vision, but Kurt willed himself not to black out. He was held back again, his arms hooked behind.

"Damn, Hummel. Didn't know you had it in you." the burly man had now approached him while the man with the hooked nose stood by Quinn, making sure she wouldn't run away or shout for the matter.

"It's been quite a while since I had fun with you." The man before him reached out a hand, holding Kurt's chin. His touch gentle, belying his intentions. His other had had started roaming Kurt's body, digging into his jacket, his pockets. Kurt closed his eyes in shame, hoping against hope Quinn wasn't seeing all this. The roaming hand seemed to stop at Kurt's backside. The man broke out into a wide grin, retracting his hand, clutching his cell phone. When Kurt jerked his head away, he felt himself get slapped, his face stinging. Kurt could barely hear the sound of his phone crashing into the pavement. The man had now gripped his chin more tighter than he had. "Can't call your daddy now, Hummel." the grocery kid spoke, his voice rough.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Hummel. I figured you'd skip town when you could."

"Guess he wanted more." the bald man who had held him was the one who spoke this time when he hadn't answered.

Kurt didn't dare talk, but he kept moving, shuffling, in hopes that the man would loosen his grip even for just a minute. As the cronies laughed at the seemingly funny joke, Kurt kept looking towards Quinn to make sure she wasn't too hurt. He'd never forgive himself if she was. But the man had noticed him stealing glances to Quinn, he turned back to Kurt, a sly smile dancing across his face.

"Oh, my. What's this?" The man had let go of his chin, now making his way back to Quinn. Kurt felt his chest tighten in fear as the man grabbed a handful of Quinn's hair, pulling her up to her knees. He closed turned his face away as Quinn yelps in pain. "The fairy's got a little princess."

"Don't touch her." this caught the leader's attention; this only prompted him to yank even harder. Kurt could feel his throat tighten as he saw the streaks of tears on her face. But he noticed that she didn't exhibit the look of fear, but it was a bold face. Seeing her in pain yet putting on a brave face because of him, made Kurt hurt more than the hits he took.

"Don't touch her."

"Oh, you think you can protect her from us, Hummel?" the leader gave out a laugh, and then moved towards him, dragging Quinn along. She was still fighting him, to get out of his grasp. "I'm getting quite the juicy ideas for this feisty lady." the voice was dangerously low; it sent a shiver to Quinn's spine. It was only there, a flicker of fear flashed in her eyes. Kurt saw it, but so did their captors and they had laughed.

"So finally the princess breaks." The leader now let go of her hair and grabbed her face, pulling her to him. "But I'm afraid you will just have to wait for your turn. I want you to see what we do to your little fag here first." this had been some kind of cue as the bald man who had held Kurt shoved him back to the wall. Kurt felt his head knock back into the brick wall, and gasped when his mouth was suddenly covered by tape. He glanced toward Quinn and found them doing them same. This time Kurt made as much noise as he could. His phone was broken somewhere amongst the dirt and there was no way anybody could find them. He threw his own wild punches, hoping one of them connects, as the man approached him. The man had easily dodged some but caught one to the nose. He quickly backtracked, clutching his face, blood rushing in a steady stream through his fingers.

"Son of a bitch, he broke my nose!" Infuriated, he started throwing punch after punch into Kurt. It wasn't until the leader had stopped him, had he retreated, leaving Kurt practically gasping for air on his hands and knees. He could hear the shuffling of feet, thinking that they were simply readying themselves for the fun thy were supposedly to have. Kurt blinked several times, trying hard to clear his vision.

When Kurt finally looked up, he could see through his blurry gaze, Quinn was crying at the side with her arms wrapped protectively around her belly, looking quite as helpless as him. It was there he realized that he didn't care what happened to him, just as long as she was safe. Seeing that there was no one near her, Kurt closed his eyes, knowing they were now probably ganging up on him, so he stayed still, waiting for that next blow.

But it never came.

It was then he saw the a man...a different man kneeling beside Quinn, tape removed, a hand on her shaking shoulders. He hadn't felt a different set of hands helping him into a sitting position either and taking the tape off him. When the haze finally cleared, he saw Quinn's face twisted in pain, and it was there Kurt saw that she was clutching her stomach tight. Their eyes had met then; hers filled with worry and pain. Kurt looked her over from afar, but when he saw the barely seen trickles of blood that had pooled beneath her, he pushed himself off the pavement, ignoring his aches and pains, ignoring the hands that kept him still.

And when he reached her, Quinn grabbed on to his arm, sobbing into his shirt. The men and women who had come to help seemed to back off, now just waiting until the police and paramedics arrived.

"Kurt, please make it stop."

"It's going to be alright, Quinn." Kurt had never hated himself more then he did today. If he hadn't stormed off like he did. If he'd just let her stay home. "Help is coming."

"It hurts, Kurt. Please make it stop."

"Just a little while longer, Quinn." Kurt felt himself choke back the tears. Quinn was holding her belly tight, the pool beneath her expanding. He looked up and silently pleaded to the woman who had come rushing in to help. He didn't know how to do this.

"Kurt, please. I can't lose her"

Kurt still hadn't let any tears fall, but it was here when Quinn was begging him not to lose her baby, did he break down that wall that had held him up, and just cried.

* * *

A/N: I have said that last chapter was the most difficult to write, and I take that back. THIS is the most difficult chapter I have ever written. I do apologize more for any wrong grammar since I have written this at midnight of a school night...I just had to get it out my system. Characters might have come off as OOC, and I apologize again. Gosh, I am apologizing way too much...I hope you had a time reading this chap, and as usual...Reviews, critics, and whatnot are welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

**Crossroads**

Chapter 8

A/N: This took longer to write, been scouring the internet for some info, and I do hope I get these right O_O… This is the longest chap by far though it's just some hospital scenes…

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

Kurt really hates hospitals. The white walls, the linoleum floor, and the smell of disinfectant lingering in the air...he hates it.

He's still feeling quite numb from the painkillers he'd been given, barely even felt the needle pierce through his skin. His posture is hunched atop a bed, his hands grappling the white starched sheets. Despite the sensory depression, He could still feel the tightness of the bandage that is now wrapped across his torso, straining his breathing just a bit. Kurt let his eyes trail the snaking IV line, stopping at the drip chamber, the clear fluid dropping in a slow, steady, drip.

The monotony...he hates it.

It had been a while since the paramedics had taken Quinn and him to the hospital. It was a miracle his father hadn't barged in through the double doors, but they hadn't exactly asked him questions other than his name. Kurt's eyes searched for a clock, but couldn't find one. _What kind of hospital doesn't have clocks!?_ He felt himself scoff..._only in Lima_. The nurse, who had been tending to him, looked up at his sudden vocal release, surprised. It's not like he had really voiced out anything since he came. But the nurse had kept on working, dabbing antiseptic to the cuts and scrapes on his hands.

_He remembered how Quinn had paled when she had been placed in a stretcher. He had ridden in the ambulance with her when her hand instinctively held his shirt tighter when the paramedics had tried to pry him off. Quinn had gone hysterical when the paramedics had touched her stomach, trying to assess the damage done. But when Kurt had taken her hand into his and gave a reassuring squeeze, she had relaxed, her eyes void of hysteria. But she had kept on crying...and so did he._

He looked back at the nurse before him through half opened eyes. Now she was holding an ice pack to his jaw. He knew it was swollen; he could barely open his mouth. Kurt's lids felt like lead now but he was simply too caught up to feel ashamed of having the nurse need to take hold of his shoulders so he wouldn't go off to the side. He wasn't sleepy, no. That was due to the medications. If only he wasn't feeling like he was a 300-pound gorilla, he would have leapt off the bed, out the Emergency Room, and headed to where Quinn was. That is if he knew where she was.

_Once they had arrived at the hospital, Quinn was immediately wheeled into the emergency room, Kurt trailing close behind. Quinn had calmed down halfway through the ride and was barely conscious when the doctors and nurses had gathered around her, pushing Kurt a good meter away. Kurt was a smart kid, but all the medical jargon that was flying about had made his head swim._

_Hemorrhage...Haemostatic Shock...Hypertonic Contractions...Baby...Premature..._

_Everything seemed to happen in a flash. They had hooked up a central line and some monitors for both Quinn and the baby. A few medications had gone in via the IV, and an oxygen mask had been placed. Kurt trusts the doctors with every fiber of his being but she just looks so...pale._

_It wasn't until somebody had shook him by the shoulders did he know that a doctor was talking to him. Was he talking about Quinn or he, Kurt didn't know, he eerily felt like he was trapped in some bubble. And for some reason, he was transfixed at the doctor's mouth that seemed to move at such a slow speed that the sound that Kurt could hear barely resembled a human being's. He blinked hard, and when his eyes had cleared, the ringing in his ears stopped, it was only when everything had seemed to go back to normal speed._

_"Sir, are you with this young lady?" Kurt turned to the doctor, nodding. Then suddenly a clipboard and a pen were thrust to his face. The man must have seen his confused look, starting to explain._

_"We need you to sign this admission form, along with the consent form to allow us to administer treatment and medication that your companion might need." Kurt tried his best to listen and retain the information, but it all just went through one ear and out the other. He held the clipboard and the pen, and stared at it, his mind unwilling to work. What the hell is wrong with me!? He felt someone shaking him again; he looked up to see the same doctor, concern in his eyes._

_"Sir, are you alright?"_

_He hadn't answered. Just when he saw them roll Quinn out the ER, a sudden wash came over him. The adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins had started to wear off causing his periphery to blur. The last thing he had seen had been a hand grabbing the front of his shirt.  
_  
And so here he was, alone, in the emergency room. He hadn't spoken much since he'd arrive, but the staff hadn't pressed either. He'd been told that he'd collapsed in the middle of the emergency room, but Kurt didn't mind. He was just too tired to care.

"What time is it?" His voice had become rougher and lower than he'd ever thought it could go. Kurt swallowed hard, grimacing. The nurse looked up to him, then to her watch, and promptly replied that it was already 8 in the evening. Kurt's eyes widened. It's been that long!? He had promised his dad he'll be home by lunch! Kurt had tried to get off the bed but the nurse had a firm yet gentle grip on him.

"We can't let you move about yet, Sir."

"But I have to call my dad..."

The nurse calmly ushered him back on the bed again. "Has been contacted."

_But how?_

"You came in here without any identification or phone. It was the police that found your wallet in the alley that you were..." Kurt knew the nurse had hesitated, not exactly wanting to say it...and he shook his head, he didn't have to be reminded of what had occurred.

"Your father has been notified just a couple of minutes ago." The nurse had sighed, and now began to splint the hand. Kurt simply nodded. He didn't want to think about what his father would do once he had shown up.

"How long was I out?" Kurt asked, his voice getting less rough, but a cough had racked through him instead.

"About as much time as we had tended to you." The nurse now was beginning to wrap his left hand. "That was an hour in the X-Ray, another hour at CT, and two hours at the MRI. We couldn't really admit you yet, so we had kept you here at the ER."

The nurse had caught on his confused face. "You sustained a few injuries from the incident. A couple bruised ribs, hence the wrapping..." she gestured to his chest. "A sprained hand, and various cuts and scratches on both your hands. We scanned you for any internal injuries or concussions, but the results have all come negative so far." Kurt shifted; his dad would never let him go to Moritz now.

This had been what they had been fighting about. What his dad had been afraid of. Kurt hadn't even left Lima, and his dad's reasoning had been proven. It's not safe. But when has the world ever been safe?

The nurse took in his worried expression, and tried to reassure him that he will be fine in no time. When he hadn't reacted, the nurse mentioned about his companion being alright. The mention of a companion had Kurt snap out of his reverie.

"Quinn..."

The nurse looked up to him, noticing the way he'd said her name, no positively convinced that they were more than acquaintances.

"Is that your friend?"

Kurt nodded quickly; several thoughts had begun racing once again in his head. He'd heard nothing about her while waiting and he began to grow worried. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about how much blood he'd seen on the ground when he'd rushed to Quinn's side that morning.

"How is she? And the baby?"

"Would you like me to call the Dr. Murray for you? He's the doctor that is on her case." The nurse's cheery disposition had a subtle change, something he caught. Kurt nodded again. She rounded the tape around his hand one last time, and snipped the end off with quick precision. The nurse had finished her ministrations, now gathering the materials, and standing up, presumably to call the doctor.

"Thank you." The nurse had stopped and turned, giving Kurt a smile, before opening the curtains and leaving.

It had been barely a minute since the nurse had left, that Kurt heard his dad's raised voice somewhere by the doors. A mixture of relief and dread came over him; his dad hasn't seen him like this before. Sure, this hadn't been the first time something this had happened to him, but he usually just got a couple of scrapes. Nothing a concealer couldn't hide.

"Where is my son?"

"Sir, please. This is a hospital..." Mr. Hummel entered the emergency room and went straight to the station, ignoring the looks some of the staff had given him.

"I don't care. I just wanna know where my kid is!"

"Sir, just calm down. If you'd give..." Mr. Hummel shoved the clerk away, now peering through each of the curtains.

"Kurt!"

"Sir, please just stay in the waiting area. We don't want to have to call secu..." Mr. Hummel had pulled back the curtain with unnecessary force, but he couldn't help it as the worry and anxiety had swelled within him in the last 15 minutes. When he came upon the last curtain, he hid a surprised gasp at the sight before him.

"Kurt!"

"Dad..." Kurt could feel his father's gaze on him, scrutinizing every inch of him. He shrunk into himself.

Mr. Hummel had successfully gotten rid of the irritating clerk and let his eyes roam over his son. The dressing at the back of the head, the bruised jaw, the bandaged torso, the splinted hand...it overwhelmed him.

It had been already past dinner when he'd gotten the house call from the police. He'd gotten himself caught up working on a couple of hours; he hadn't even realized that neither Kurt nor Quinn had arrived during their agreed time. Various calls had also hindered him from thinking anything other than work. He barely even remembered to eat dinner. But all that had gone out the window once he had opened the door to a policeman. A bad feeling had suddenly come upon him even before the officer had started talking, but he'd kept his cool. That is until when the officer had showed him Kurt's driver's license in his wallet did he feel something snap within him. He'd kindly told the officer that that was his son, and there he was told that Kurt had gotten into trouble. The officer had barely even thoroughly explained the situation when he had reached for the keys and his coat at the rack. It was as if he'd zone out, his only thought is in making sure if his son was okay. He'd put on his cap, ready to head to his car. But the officer had sensed that he wasn't really in any mental state to drive, offered a ride on his patrol car. Mr. Hummel knew to not argue with any officer, so he accepted. The ride had been short, but incredibly agonizing for him. The car having barely stopped, Mr. Hummel had gone out and literally made a dash to the hospital. During the ride to the hospital, he had prepared himself for the worst.

But seeing Kurt now, relatively still in one piece, relief came in a wave, as if a heavy weight has been lifted from his shoulders. But still...seeing him bruised up. Mr. Hummel fought the urge to wrap his arms around Kurt, afraid that if he did, he would crush him.

"Who did this?"

Kurt knew that tone. The only time he'd heard his father use that tone was when he'd found out that no matter what they do, mom would die. Sure, he'd been 4 and could barely understand a word that had been said as he clutched on to his father, who'd been talking to a doctor. Sometimes it sucks to have a good memory. Going back to it now, he understood everything completely.

"Kurt, who did this to you?"

Fortunately for Kurt, the police officer that had come in had pulled his father aside. He saw them at the far end of the room. His father managed to keep his voice low, but Kurt could see the anger flash across his eyes. And if it's any indication, the tightly fisted hands at his side, his knuckles turning white.

"Mr. Kurt Hummel?" Kurt turned to the voice that had called him, finding the doctor that had spoke to him when Quinn and him just arrived that morning. Kurt wracked his brain for the name.

"Doctor...Murray?" The doctor curtly nodded.

"I heard you wanted to speak with me?"

"Yes, sir." Kurt tried to straighten himself to no avail. It hurt to stretch. "Where's Quinn? Is she okay? And the baby? I need to see her..." He asked as quickly as he could. He needed to know as quickly as he could.

"Ms. Fabray is in the maternity ward. She's doing fine despite the blood loss. We've already transfused her a bag and we're monitoring her so far." Kurt listened, the worry growing despite the relatively good news. He still couldn't get the mental picture of her being deathly pale out of his mind. It's at this time he curses at his ability to remember even the minutest of details. He watched as the doctor sighed. "The baby on the other hand, it's...well," Dr. Murray pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "I am aware that Ms. Fabray is barely over 18, I was wondering if you'd be able to contact her parents for this."

Kurt urged himself not to scoff.

"Are you talking about the people who disowned her after finding out that she was pregnant?" Kurt felt a wave of anger rise. "The ones who abandoned her, leaving her helpless and alone?"

Dr. Murray knitted his brows. "A guardian perhaps?"

"Skipped town." Kurt quickly replied.

"Well, I may just have to refer this case to..." Dr. Murray started to write something on the chart he had in hand.

"What about the baby's father?"

"Excuse me?" Dr. Murray looked up from the chart, his pen held in mid-air. He folded the chart, returning it to his side and pushed his glasses up again. He should really get new glasses.

"This does concern the baby, right? A father has the right to know or make decisions to anything concerning it, right?" Dr. Murray raised an eyebrow, yet nodding in agreement. "Yes, the father would be entitled to that information. I'm assuming you know who the father is? Would you be able to conta..."

"I'm the father." Kurt swallowed hard. He'd mentally slapped himself for blurting it out, but he needed to know. He cares about Quinn now and that baby has inadvertently become part of his life now. Dr. Murray looked at him, incredulous. Kurt found this unnerving.

"Are you questioning my ability to copulate, Dr. Murray?" Kurt surprisingly, found his voice take a steady tone. "Why don't you ask Quinn if you want? She'd tell you the same thing."

He'd stared at him long enough for Dr. Murray to resign, shaking his head. "I wouldn't be able to." he looked down to Kurt sitting on the bed. "She's barely talking. But that's a given after any traumatic event. And I think nearly losing a baby fits the bill perfectly." Kurt nearly chocked.

"She nearly lost the baby?"

"Indeed. Had she not been taken here earlier, the baby would have died." Dr. Murray now stood straighter, charts held at his side. "But we have given her some medication that stops the recurring contractions and the possible expulsion of the fetus. We are also closely monitoring it for any signs of distress. If anything should arise, we have been planning to perform a Caesarian section to deliver the baby."

"But isn't it a little too early?" Kurt managed to speak despite the tightening in his throat.

"We have no other choice, Mr. Hummel. If we do not get that baby out at the first sign of danger, we would not only be compromising the baby's life, but also Ms. Fabray's as well." Kurt felt his heart drop. The thought that both could die...

"What does Quinn think about this?"

"As I have said before, Mr. Hummel, she hasn't spoken to me or any of the nurses tending to her. We could not get her decision in the matter." Dr. Murray gave an exasperated sigh, but continued to speak to Kurt, looking him directly in the eye. "That was why I had asked you if you had contact with any of her guardians, but since you are here as the baby's father, I need you to go talk to her. We cannot delay this for any longer than we already have."

And with that, the Dr. Murray had left, talking to a nurse, before heading out the emergency room. Kurt had barely even gathered his thoughts when his dad had come back to his side.

"What was that about, son?"

"Quinn's baby." He shifted in his place, still uncomfortable on the hard bed. "It's not doing so well, and the doctor wants me to go talk to Quinn about it."

The officer who had accompanied Mr. Hummel had now stood at his side, gaze set upon Kurt. "D'you know who did this to you, son?"

Kurt looked at his father, then to the officer. He reluctantly nodded, carefully eyeing his father's reaction. "Just some rowdy guys by the grocery store." he tried to shrug it off.

"Had these happened before?" Kurt swallowed his eyes downcast. He didn't want to see his father's reaction. "Yes." He looked up and kept his eyes on the officer, still unwilling to face his dad. "But it wasn't always this bad. Some name calling and shoving here and there, but that's all it was."

There, he'd said it, the officer jotted down some notes on a pad in his hand. His father hadn't said anything yet, surprising Kurt since he usually had some things to say at this point. The lack of reaction thereof made Kurt face his father. He had this blank face, but his eyes were set at a distance.

"How long has this been going on?" Damn, why do officers have to be so thorough? "Since my freshman year."

The officer cocked an eyebrow, surprised at the news, and so was his dad, who had been unable to suppress a low growl.

"And you've never brought this to the authorities?" The officer now kept his notepad. "You do know that it is your duty to report such..."

"They don't touch other people, just me." Kurt quickly cut the officer off. "And it didn't really bother me before. Like I said, it was merely playground antics."

The officer shook his head.

"You should sue their ass." Mr. Hummel finally spoke, his voice rough with suppressed emotion. He turned to the officer. "He could sue right?"

"He sure can." The officer nodded, confirming the possibility. "You'd have to file the complaint, and the justice system would look into it. If all goes according to plan, we'll have them behind bars in no time."

"Will you, son?" Kurt sat in deep thought, and then raised his eyes to the officer, firmly shaking his head.

"What!?" Mr. Hummel had raised his voice now. "Kurt, you can't let these guys go. They hurt you and Quinn; they got to have punishment for that!"

"Dad, these things take time and money we don't have." Kurt looked at his dad again, not resigning. "And if we do file it, then what? They get some jail time and when that's over, they go back out on the streets again."

"What we need to focus on is getting Quinn and her baby better. If she loses that baby..." Kurt didn't back down, even through the obvious disappointment of his father. "It'd break her, dad. I wouldn't wish that on anybody."

He kept his gaze on his father, catching his eye. They'd had this before...the staring contests, but Kurt always backs down, but not this time. He will not spend wasting time cajoling those ignorant fools. Suing them and putting them in jail would only mean bad news when they finally gain their freedom back. And he doesn't really think that's an impossibility. Lima's Justice System has more cracks than the Ravenna Mosaics. What if they wouldn't run away next time, what if they would simply finish the job right then and there? To deal with such imbeciles, is to let them be. They hadn't exactly killed anybody...yet. And when Kurt's father's gaze slipped to the side, he knew he got this one. Kurt, then straightened, ignoring the stabbing pain in his chest, and turned to look at the officer. "We would not be taking any action as of this time. Let them off with a warning, but if anything happens to Quinn or her baby, they would answer to it."

The police officer knew he didn't have to ask for Mr. Hummel's opinion on the matter. It seems the kid's got it under control. Underneath that small frame, is one tough guy. The officer gave a small smile.

"Alright, then." The officer started to turn. "But if those men bother you again, you have to report it or I'll hold that count against you, Mr. Hummel." Kurt nodded curtly.

"Have a good day, officer."

"Hope you and your friend have a speedy recovery."

"Thank you."

Burt Hummel had been speechless only four times in his whole life. The first one had been when he'd found out that he's going to be a daddy. It wasn't exactly the best thing that could happen to a 21-year old in college. The second had been when he finally married the girl of his dreams, the woman bearing his child, barely stuttering out his vows. The third had been when he'd found out that no matter how much he'd ask and pray, his wife was going to die. And the fourth, well, this would definitely be the fourth. Discovering that your barely 18 son handles trauma and figures of authority far better than you, can make one take a pause. He couldn't help but think if he'd been wrong in having such a negative reaction to Kurt's decision on a school. He's been proving himself since before that he generally knows what he's doing, and that he has at least tossed an idea over and back before finally deciding on it. Though he would agree to anyone who would say his kid's a hopeless romantic. That thing with the Puckerman kid still brings an unsettling feeling within him, and that's probably the only area in life Burt doesn't really trust in Kurt. At least not yet. And he knows that when Kurt has that steely look in his eyes like he does now, he will be followed.

The silence between father and son had gone on for almost a minute, but it wasn't that tension-filled air anymore. It was as if both parties had finally let everything down. Burt can never stay angry at his son, nor can Kurt with his father. When Mr. Hummel was about to ask Kurt about Quinn, a nurse and an assistant wheeling a chair had come towards them. The nurse handed two charts into Mr. Hummel's hands...Kurt's and Quinn's. He himself knew not to ask about Quinn's parents, overhearing it from Kurt's conversation with the doctor not long ago. He read the heading, finding it to be a Consent for Admissions. He quickly skimmed through it and signed both charts. The nurse smiled as she gathered the charts into her arms once again.

"Ms. Fabray has been awake for quite some time now," She turned to Kurt. "And she's been asking for you."

It took a while for Kurt to put his shirt back on and transfer to the wheelchair. He would have pushed the chair himself, but he felt his arms were not up to that task as of yet, he barely could button up his shirt. His father had gone and helped him for that. The assistant then started to step towards the handles, but Mr. Hummel had stopped him. He stepped up to the back of the chair and took hold of the handles, turning to the nurse.

"What floor?"

The nurse led them to the elevator, and into the 5th floor. They made their way through the hallway before stopping by a door, presumably where Quinn was. When Mr. Hummel was about to wheel him inside, Kurt grabbed hold of the handles on the wheels, slightly skidding to a halt just by the door.

"Wait." Kurt straightened his shirt, making sure that no bandage was peeking out. He looked back to his dad and nodded. "I'm good now." And with that, his father slowly wheeled him into the room.

"Hey..."

"Hey." Quinn had been leaning back against the elevated head of the bed, both hands on her stomach. He gave both Hummels a small smile.

When Kurt was properly situated at Quinn's bedside, he breathed out a sigh. She didn't look so pale, the color having returned to her face now. But Kurt knew better. He saw her bloodshot eyes, most definitely from crying, and he could tell that she was dead tired.

"How you feelin'?"

"I'm doing better, Mr. Hummel."

Mr. Hummel nodded before slowly heading to the door. "You guys need anything? How bout food? You hadn't had anything to yet did you?"

"That's okay, Mr. Hummel. I'm not hungry."

"Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, thanks dad. I'm with Quinn on this one."

"Okay, I'll be outside then. I got some calls to take."

Once Mr. Hummel had shut the door, they had let silence sink in, both still reeling from what just happened. Kurt remained still in his chair, moving ever so slightly only when the bandages on his chest itch. He hadn't really thought of anything to say, he wasn't about to divulge the information regarding the baby just yet. The silence they shared seemed to have a calming effect on him.

Quinn set her eyes downward to her hand. She didn't know what to say, if there really was anything to talk about. She still kept her gaze down but she could feel him shift in his wheelchair, occasionally emitting squeaky sounds. Kurt still hadn't said anything, which makes Quinn uncomfortable even more.

She had remembered keeping a firm hold on Kurt's hand during the ride to the hospital, the stabbing pain in her back had radiated to her belly. She even remembered seeing him wince every time she crushed his hand as a wave of pain hit her, soon eventually knocking her into unconsciousness. She let her eyes travel to the bandaged hand on his lap, and she cringed inwardly. She'd done that to him? She took a moment to glance up at him, his eyes staring into the distance. She'd take this chance to look over him, from the splinted hand up to the IV line. A side of his face had turned a nasty plum shade, his hair, disheveled. This would have made her laugh into fits before, seeing him at his most unkempt, but now...nothing.

When she had come to a couple of hours ago, she had searched for him, already expecting him to be at her bedside. She knew that he really takes care of his friends, like the one time Mercedes caught a cold but refused to be absent during Glee practice despite Mr. Schue shooing her away. Kurt had been there beside her for the entire session, handing her some much needed tissues. That was the first time Quinn ever saw Kurt show some compassion towards a human being rather than to his expensive shirts. Though he did wear his Dolce and Gabbana raincoat just in case Mercedes needed the shoulder to cry on.

Quinn sighed, adjusting the blanket over her. Still, not a word between the two and the silence in the air had ironically become deafening.

"You okay?"

Kurt tore his eyes from the window to her and raised an eyebrow. "I think I should be the one asking you that." Quinn shrugged a shoulder. Of course she wasn't okay, and judging by his appearance, he isn't okay either.

"Is she okay?" Kurt swallowed hard, finding it difficult to give a reply. He watched her as she softly caresses her stomach, letting his eyes take in the sight of various wires and monitors.

"So far. They're still monitoring her." There, the safest answer he could ever say. Kurt looked at Quinn, gauging her reaction. She merely shrugged again. All he really wanted is to get both mother and baby to get well, so he took a deep breath, pausing for a moment.

"Quinn, you should talk with Dr. Murray."

Quinn turned to him, a sad frown forming. She knew her condition isn't good, she overheard her doctor and nurse as they had entered her room before. She wasn't ready for that talk, at least not yet.

"Quinn, please. All I know is that if we do not do anything..."

She was listening, he could tell. So he pressed on the matter, deciding that maybe she should have that talk now, watching as the frown had slowly been accompanied by silent tears. He took her small hand into his scraped one.

"I can't explain to you what's happening and what's going to happen, Quinn. I, myself barely know a thing about it. Just talk with the doctor, please." It wasn't in him to beg. Kurt Hummel does not beg. But what Dr. Murray had told him just before had scared him more than it should. Then Quinn must be feeling worse than he is, considering she didn't exactly know what was going on yet.

"I'm not ready for that..." Quinn reasoned, taking back her hand and placing it on her belly. She hadn't felt the baby kick yet, and it was scaring her to no end. "You can talk to him, Kurt. You...you'll understand it better than I will. And you can decide..."

"I can't do that Quinn. I am in no position to make these decisions." He quickly cut her off. He himself barely understands. Kurt shifted once more. Trying to keep his voice even was making his chest hurt. He looked up at her, the sadness clearly showing. "I've already lied just to be here."

Another wave of silence had come upon them, and Kurt could only shake his head.

"You want me to contact your parents then?"

"No, Kurt. Not them. If I go run to them now, they'll never..." Quinn faced him now, shaking her head no. She let herself trail; she wouldn't know what her parents would do to her. The last time she had come home with the prompting of her own aunt, she had the door slam in her face. She wasn't about to do it again. It was too embarrassing...and painful.

"Promise me Kurt. You won't contact them."

"Then talk to the doctor..."

"Okay." Quinn saw the determined look he had, sooner relenting to his request.

With that, Kurt wheeled himself into the other side of her bed, grabbing a remote, and pressed on a blue button, asking the one on the other end to call for Dr. Murray. The last time he'd held one of these was when he noticed his mother was barely breathing. He didn't know what it meant at that time, but he was told beforehand, even if it were merely in passing, that if ever he'd notice something was wrong, he'd press the blue button on that remote. And so when he noticed that his mom's chest wasn't moving no more, he removed himself from his place in his father's arms, pressing that button with the whole of his palm. It hadn't really mattered anymore; it was her time to go.

He raised his head up to find Dr. Murray come into the room, greeting them. Kurt gave him a nod and received a smile from the doctor. Dr. Murray knew what he was about to do, setting himself into an empty chair he pulled towards the bed. He waited for Quinn to nod before starting.

"You have developed a condition called Placental Abruption. It means that the placenta that which provides food and nutrients to your child has prematurely extricated itself from your uterine wall that would cut the baby's nutrition, not to mention the pain and the blood you'll be losing. This was probably due to the recent trauma you've sustained." Dr. Murray spoke in a slow even tone. He needed them to understand this.

"But your condition is only partial, meaning that there is still a part attached to your uterine wall, providing the necessary nutrients for the baby. And we've stemmed most of the bleeding out with the use of drugs." Kurt had faced Dr. Murray, but had his periphery set on Quinn. She was listening and he could tell that this was extremely hard for her, her eyes brimming with tears. This time, he held her hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. She didn't let go.

"But we can't rely only on these drugs alone."

"So what do you propose we do?" Quinn asked, her voice sounding like a whisper.

"We're planning to perform a Caesarian Section. You know what that is Quinn?"

"I'm familiar with it. That's how I was born anyway." Quinn nodded. Kurt looked at her, but she kept her gaze on the doctor. This was news to him.

So the doctor explained how the procedure is to be done, the risks involved...Kurt looked queasy, but he kept it in. _He's seen worse, right?_

"And the baby? How will she...I'm just in my 23rd week..." Quinn let herself trail.

"Once we get the baby out, we will place her in an incubator. It will simulate the uterine environment, allowing further development." Dr. Murray finished, a hand on a chart Kurt assumes is Quinn's, with the corresponding consent forms.

"Will I be able to hold her?"

Dr. Murray pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Immediately, no. She will be too delicate." Quinn now had a frown. "But, as she progresses...you can definitely hold her." With this, Quinn sighed.

"You can always visit her anytime, though within the hospital's visiting rules."

Kurt saw Quinn nod and took a deep breath. She was going through this. Surgery was never his thing. He'd gone through it once; a broken shin needed some plates and wires for it to heal. He was horrified to find them attached to him once he had come to. It took him a couple months after they were gone before he went back into the garage. But what he'd gone through, was nothing compared to what Quinn was about to go through. His was only bone, but this... He felt himself sigh as Quinn took the pen from Dr. Murray and signed the consent form...this is dangerous. They were going to literally cut into her. Dr. Murray had now left the room, with Quinn leaning back her eyes closed. Kurt figured she was going to get some much needed sleep, so he slowly began wheeling himself out. He'd barely left her bedside when Quinn called out to him.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Quinn?"

"Stay?" Despite the dimmed lights, Kurt saw tear streaks on her face. He shrugged. His dad hasn't come back yet anyways. So Kurt wheeled himself back to his position, shifting himself to a better position in his chair. When the squeaking of his wheels stopped, he noticed Quinn sigh, relaxing. As he looked at her drift into sleep, he heard himself say a silent prayer, hoping that both Quinn and her baby would come out fine after this.

It didn't take much for Kurt to fall asleep in his chair, the constant steady beating of monitors lulling him to sleep.

He hates hospitals. He really does. And this just proves it all the more.

* * *

A/N: I've added bits and pieces of background stories, so I hope no one gets confused.

Ahh…sometimes it sucks to be a senior. You're stuck with loads and loads of requirements. Oh, well. I'll probably have the next chapter up in three days time.

Thanks for still reading, and as usual…reviews are AWESOME!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Crossroads**

Chapter 9

A/N: Just a short chapter to tide you guys over. Had to do some more little research...but i hope it all comes out okay. And besides, some bonding time is in order!

Disclaimer: Nope, Glee's still not mine. I checked •_•

* * *

"I'm really sorry about this, Mrs. Jensen." Mr. Hummel ran a hand down his face. "I assure you your car will be ready by Sunday."

"No, thank you." Mr. Hummel sighed, leaning back on his seat, as he heard the other end click.

Mr. Hummel closed his phone with a snap. That was the last out of 3 calls he'll be making tonight. He checked his watch, finding out that it was nearly midnight. Mr. Hummel gave out a sigh; he spent two and a half hours talking to the owners of the three cars in his garage. Mr. Eckles had been fine with the delay, stating that he couldn't care less how long it takes, just as long as Mr. Hummel would make thorough assessment and repair of his vintage 1964 Camaro, even giving a long list of the supposed parts to replace. Mrs. Jensen didn't take long to understand either. Though she was disappointed, she had been sympathetic to the situation he was in, even wishing Kurt, Quinn and her baby a speedy recovery. She has 2 kids of her own, quite the mother hen if her reputation is to be given by. It was Mr. Johnston that took a good hour and fifteen, complaining wholeheartedly of the substandard service, rattling off numerous numbers and other places which he could have taken his car. But Burt could care less. Usually, he deals with these kind of people by cutting the line off, but between the Cost Effectiveness of Electric Cars and the Audacity of Oil Producers, Burt found himself give an exasperated sigh, putting the phone on the chair beside him, letting Mr. Johnston talk on his own. It wasn't that Burt was callous and disrespectful, it's just that he was really, really tired. Not physically, but mentally and emotionally. He was fit as an ox, but his mind was in shambles. He had to actively suppress his memories of the times he had been in this hospital, most of which were the saddest moments in his life. It didn't even occur to him that an hour had already passed until Mr. Johnston was already calling out to him. This was only when he had replaced the phone by his ear, muttering apologies and assuring that his car will be ready by Sunday. When Johnston still wasn't satisfied, Burt finally offered the service for free. This got Johnston's attention, shutting him up entirely. When Burt had ended the call, he took a minute to momentarily calm himself. A change of tires really wasn't much. And besides, the 80 year old has always been a regular customer. Either he gives taunts just so he can have his car fixed quickly, or he simply forgets that he vowed that he'd never return to the Hummels' anymore, Burt wasn't so sure.

Rumbling in his stomach brought Mr. Hummel back to where he was. Once he took a deep breath, he stood up and made his way back to Quinn's room, thinking that both his wards are still in the room. He hadn't really seen Kurt being wheeled passed him, it was a good guess he's still inside. Mr. Hummel opened the darkened room, and was pleasantly surprised to see both fast asleep despite the beeping of the monitors. But he was damn sure that sleeping on any chair is uncomfortable, so he went out to the station, informing them that if they could move Kurt to the nearest possible room. The nurses at the station were kind enough to acknowledge his request, diligently locating a room at the other ward across the floor. With that, Mr. Hummel decided that a good cup of coffee is needed.

It didn't take Quinn a second to open her eyes once she'd heard the unmistakable squeaking of Kurt's wheelchair. The assistant who'd been releasing the brakes looked up to her, giving her a smile. It was the nurse at her foot, who'd explained that they would be taking the sleeping Kurt to his room so he could be properly monitored; stating that he still had another scheduled CT scan in the early morning. When the assistant stood up, finished with the brakes, the movement made Kurt lull to his side, exposing a flash of his bandaged chest. Quinn felt herself gasp. The nurse, who'd been watching her at the corner of her eye quickly, replied.

"They're wrappings. To keep him from further injuring his ribs." Quinn bit her bottom lip. Kurt had been hurt more than he'd let on. And the worry that began to rise within her worsened when the assistant had dutifully informed the nurse that the pressure pad behind Kurt's head needed changing. The ever observant nurse put a hand on her leg.

"Don't worry, Ms. Fabray. We'll make sure to get him better." She gave a light squeeze. "Now you take a good long sleep, you have a big surgery tomorrow." With that, the assistant wheeled Kurt out the room, followed closely behind by the nurse.

How could she really sleep now? She practically just found out that Kurt's been sleeping on his injuries when he should have been lying down in bed. She wouldn't have asked him to stay if she knew. But he'd stayed anyway, and that's probably why she felt herself smile. But the smile hadn't lasted long when she remembered that she'd just been reminded that they'll be cutting her open in matter of hours. Her hands instinctively flew to her belly, tears slowly forming in her eyes when she'd felt her baby kick for the first time. She bit back a sob when her baby had moved again beneath her open palms.

_Maybe_ everything's going to be alright when tomorrow is through.

And with the warm fuzz of having felt her baby move, Quinn closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep once more.

It was Kurt who woke up at around 9:30, finding his father at his bedside. When he'd found out that that was the time, he instantly regretted bolting up in bed, forgetting momentarily why he'd been there in the first place. He was pushed back into bed by his father's hand. He couldn't help but grimace as he leaned back.

"Stay in bed, Kurt. We don't want you to be confined here longer than necessary." Kurt looked up to his father, blinking the bleariness away.

"But I hadn't even seen Quinn yet. I hadn't wished her good luck." Mr. Hummel gave Kurt a smile, shaking his head at the obvious worry his son had for Quinn.

"Don't worry, Kurt. I've seen her before they took her down to the OR. I wished her good luck, from the both of us." Mr. Hummel watched his son sink into the sheets, worry still etched in his face. When he saw Kurt's eyes widen, he put his hand back onto his chest, giving a firm yet gentle pressure. He couldn't really bear seeing his son in pain just by the simple act of sitting up.

"She was scheduled for 7:30. Doctor Murray told us that it usually would take 2 hours." Kurt turned to his father. "Do you think I could go see her now?"

Mr. Hummel sighed. "You know what, why don't I ask those nurses outside?" Kurt nodded. "But stay in bed. Don't even try to sit up, okay?" Kurt nodded once more, a little flutter of happiness in him realizing his father wasn't angry anymore. Kurt really didn't know what his father would do considering that they hypothetically butted heads just the whole of yesterday.

He took the opportunity of being alone to observe his new yet familiar surroundings. He hadn't even remembered being moved to this room at all. It was the same room Quinn had, except for the wall paint. Hers was a wonderful shade of pink, while his is a dull shade of green. He felt himself wince, not in pain but in disgust, both at the color: he hates green; and at himself: for even caring what color the room was in the first place. He shifted, he really wanted to sit up, he's hating the ceiling now too. It was then he remembered the remote at the bedside table and he gingerly reached for it. He took a moment to get back his breath, placing the remote on his lap. And when he'd located the appropriate button, he grinned. Kurt wasn't sure why but he was getting uncharacteristically chipper over the littlest of things. It must be the medications they've been giving him. Kurt felt himself shake the thought away before deciding that he blames it on the boringness of being confined in such small quarters, even his basement bedroom is bigger than this. He'd set the bed to a moderately high back rest, sighing back into the sheets, as the bed began to mechanically move.

"Kurt!" He glanced up to his father, grinning sheepishly. "Didn't I tell you not to sit up?"

"Yes you did." His grin turning into a full smile when he saw his father shake his head. "But you only told me not to sit up so I can stay in bed, but seeing that I'm still in bed, makes your argument a little bit unwarranted, don't you think?"

_Oh, it's definitely the drugs._

Mr. Hummel merely chuckled at his son. "They've told me that Quinn is fine and out of surgery. But she's still in the recovery room. You'll have to wait for 2 more hours before you can see her."

"And the baby?"

"Is doing great." Mr. Hummel now gave a hearty laugh. The sight of his son happy and relatively high-strung just warmed him. He'd never seen him this happy since he let him indulge in his early designer shopping sprees.

Kurt felt a surge of warmth course through him at the thought that both Quinn and her baby doing well, and he was rather getting fidgety. It was when his eye started to subtly tick that he knew that he's definitely high. He's familiar with the sensation having gone through the whole Sudafedrin and Chronic Lady fiasco with Glee, but he knows when it is enough. So when he turned to his IV and discovered that it's a PCA, he reached for the dial and turned it a notch down. When his father cocked an eyebrow at him, he shrugged.

"I think I have enough endorphins running through me for now." It's one of the many things he remembered during biology class; the feeling of happiness can induce an analgesic effect. And he's positively sure he's good to go for the rest of the day. Once the wary face of his father returned to his calm and content one, Kurt made to ask if he could see the baby, but was interrupted when a nurse had come knocking before entering his room.

"Mr. Hummel," She gave a nod, acknowledging the older Hummel before turning her attention to Kurt, a smile on her face. "I know it's a little early to send you down to the CT, but I thought you would like to see your baby girl before you head down to Radiology."

Kurt smiled at the thought that he could see the baby, but he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the nurse's little slip. He quickly glanced to his father who, fortunately didn't seem to hear the mistake. He felt himself sigh in relief before turning to the nurse, nodding.

"That would be fantastic," Kurt made it a point to know her name. "Miss...Peterson." The nurse gave him a warm smile as she helped him into a wheelchair. Mr. Hummel patted his shoulder before informing him that he would need to go home and start on those cars. Kurt made a slight frown, asking if he doesn't want to see the baby. But Mr. Hummel shook his head, telling him that he would love to see the baby, but he's already lost time staying in the hospital, promising that he'll be back by lunch. Kurt nodded ruefully, there's no segueing to that. But he kept his head high, giving a smile to his dad before being wheeled to the nursery.

Kurt was never really that much of a baby person, swearing off babysitting when those terrible Gryer twins from down the street ruined his Gucci coat with a mixture of finger paint and grape juice. But the sight of more than a dozen babies, all miraculously quiet and asleep, just tugged at his heartstrings. But his awe suddenly disappeared when he was wheeled into a different wing once he had put on the necessary garments. There were 4 or so babies hooked up to various monitors, all looking so small compared to the others he'd seen. Nurse Peterson, who'd caught his change in demeanor, thought it best to explain.

"This is the NICU area, where babies who'd been born aren't strong enough yet. We usually have the premature babies here, so we can keep a closer eye on them." She then wheeled Kurt near to one of the incubators. "And this would be your beautiful baby girl."

Kurt had his face near the plastic cocoon that held a somewhat shriveled looking baby, leads and wires attached. He felt his unbandaged hand fly to his face at the sight of the tubes that stuck out its nose and mouth. The nurse merely smiled at his subconscious reaction.

"Now that would be the nasogastric tube we placed in order for her to eat." Kurt nodded, still keeping his hand to his nose. "She can't exactly breastfeed as of yet."

"Do you want to touch her?" the question made Kurt snap his head towards the nurse. He'd love to but he can't. He's shaking his head. He's not exactly the father, not that they know of course. And he doesn't really want to take the honor of first touching the baby away from Quinn. If anyone ever gets to touch or hold the baby, it's got to be her. But the nurse apparently misunderstood him as just being the nervous first time father.

"You have washed your hands before I let you in here right?" Kurt gave an affirmative nod. "Then I see no reason why you can't reach in and even just touch her hand." Damn, this nurse reminds him too much of his Aunt Mildred. She took a moment to check on the baby's monitors before leaving Kurt by the incubator, to give him time to acquaint himself with his supposed baby.

As stated before, he really wasn't the baby type of person, despite others saying that he practically still looks like one. And he really didnt know what to do as he stared at the baby. He checked his surroundings, making sure that nobody was near him, before swallowing hard.

"Uhm...hi?" Kurt mentally slapped himself. He felt incredibly stupid, but he'd kept on talking. "You know, you look a lot like Quinn, if she'd burn under the sun and prune up at the beach..." Okay, that was bad. "or maybe when she'll be old and wrinkly." Okay, now that was worse.

Kurt ran a hand through his hair, not caring if he'd messed it up. He never knew that he'd be this bad at talking to a baby, and he's not quite sure what the nurses would think if he'd start cooing at it either. So he scrapped the cooing into the back of his mind, and breathed deep.

"Hello, Quinn's baby." He shook the stupid thoughts in his head. "I am your..." He paused, thinking for a different term, with 'father' nearly slipping from his mouth. "uncle...yes, Uncle Kurt."

He peered into the plastic encasing the little baby. "You know, you're not entirely bad looking. And I bet you'd have boys chasing you around school when you grow up." Kurt knitted his brows. "But don't ever fall for a football player; they're the worst boys to get into a relationship with."

"And I can give you fashion advise, so you wouldn't go around looking like you'd dress in the dark. You definitely look like that classy yet chic type of girl." Kurt sighed, knowing he was getting worse at conversing by the minute. "I think I'll end up being your crazy uncle that spoils the hell out of you." Kurt smiled at the thought, but the smile only lasted for so long. He looked over his shoulder, the nurse still at the station looking over some charts. "You know, I don't really know what to say to you. I'm not even entirely sure if I'm supposed to be in here." He held his breath when the baby gave a kick. Kurt felt himself smile at the movement. "Any person would say that your father should have been here, and I would have wholeheartedly agreed had he not left you and your mother in the dust." Kurt could feel himself scoff..._Really, Puck. 18 dollars!?_ "I don't really think that you should know that you were unplanned but, what you do need to know is that your mother loves you. I can see it every time she used to run her hands along her belly, trying to touch you." Kurt fought the rising emotion within him. "And I know that this was a hard decision for her to make, to let you out when you're not ready, but she needs you to live. I wouldn't know what she'll do if she'll lose you. So, please..." He sniffed. "Get better...for her." Kurt gave a sad smile as the baby's head seemed to move.

"And I'm really sorry...for all this." He couldn't help it now; a tear had slowly made its way down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away. "If I hadn't been so reckless and foolish, you'd still be..." Kurt let himself trail, suppressing a coughing fit.

Kurt, finally deciding that crying in front of the baby looks ridiculous, he sniffed and sat straighter. "I'll make everything right again and I'd make it up to you and your mother." with one definitive huff, Kurt wiped the tears away with the back of his bandaged hand. "I swear."

He sat entirely still, composing himself. God, he was bad. He took another look over his shoulder. The nurses were still quite busy. Kurt just sat there, staring at the baby inside, letting his eyes roam over her. The thin blond hairs on her head, her nose, her little ears, her pouting mouth despite the large tube hooked on a ventilator, her small chest's steady rise and fall, the little toned arms...he felt himself chuckle at the sight of the overly large diapers...down to the nails of her tiny toes.

Seeing that he couldn't suppress his curiosity, Kurt tentatively reached into the incubator with his unbandaged hand, feeling the warmth inside. He hesitated, breathing in, his fingers barely touching hers. But he couldn't bite back a smile as her tiny fingers curled around his forefinger. He knew it was silly to think otherwise, knowing beforehand that this was just another of those newborn reflexes, that anything that is placed into its palm, it would instinctively close upon it. But he couldn't help but feel a little special. And when the baby had inadvertently opened its eyes, revealing two coffee-brown orbs, Kurt couldn't help but agree with what the nurse had said before.

She really is beautiful. There's no denying that.

* * *

A/N: Oh gosh, did that come out sappy? Cuz I think it did, but I do hope you wouldn't mind the sappyness of it all.

But...reviews are still awesomely awesome ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

**Crossroads**

Chapter 10

A/N: Another short one for you all! I kinda sped through some days, but I do hope you'll still be able to follow.

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything other than my favorite Eddie Izzard DVDs.

* * *

Quinn groggily opened her eyes, licking her dry chapped lips. They had woken her up in the recovery room just before they wheeled her out, just making sure the anesthesia has worn off. But as soon as she was out the OR area, she had closed her eyes with sleep in her mind. It wasn't until an hour later that awareness came back to her. The room was still quite dim despite the bright day behind the closed shades, the green neon clock lights almost serving as night lights.

1:15 pm.

She shifted on her bed, feeling the tight wrapping over her flat abdomen. She sighed as a rush of emptiness came upon her. Wasn't she supposed to feel better after all this? But as her hands roamed over her belly, the need to know if her baby is alright. It wasn't until a squeaking sound broke her out of her reverie, she whipped her head to the side. She was surprised to find Kurt, once again, asleep at her bedside, sitting on a wheelchair.

A knock on her door made her turn, Dr. Murray coming into the room.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Fabray." Quinn gave a curt nod to Dr. Murray who was shaking his head at the sight of the sleeping Kurt. "I see you've got a visitor."

Quinn smiled up to him. "Shouldn't he be in bed though? Wheelchairs aren't really the best things to sleep on..." She let herself trail, remembering the time Mr. Schue had them in wheelchairs for a week so they could feel what it was like for Artie. She remembered one crazy day when she'd fell asleep on it during Algebra...she had woken up with a very stiff neck. Quinn's hand subconsciously flew to her neck.

"Believe me, we tried." Dr. Murray stood beside her now, A more serious expression on his face. "It seems you're doing well and I take it you want to know how your baby's doing?"

"How is she?" Quinn was feeling quite anxious. She knew enough to know that a baby who hadn't reached a full term would have some difficulties. But when she saw Dr. Murray smile, relief came through her. "She is doing fine for her age. We knew it was risky, barely reaching viability, but we have her currently on a stable condition at NICU." Once Quinn had the verbal confirmation that her baby was alright, she felt tears coming down her cheeks, her smile widening.

"Thank you, doctor." She hastily wiped her eyes. "Can I see her?"

"You could, but not yet." The doctor shook his head, the charts in his arms placed on his side. "We need the stitches to be kept tight so as to avoid any ripping. The less you move the better and faster those cuts will heal." Doctor Murray looked apologetic, his eyes quickly glancing to Kurt. "Why don't you ask Mr. Hummel here? He's already seen the baby."

Quinn turned to Kurt, who still sat unmoving in his chair, sleeping. She felt a pang of jealousy course through her, maternal instinct kicking in. But Quinn merely turned back to the doctor and smiled, thanking him as he went out the room with his charts at his side. The silence that enveloped the room gave Quinn time to think. To think of how her parents should have been here with her, how Finn...no Puck should have been here, only to shake those thoughts away. Didn't she already vow to herself that she'd be doing this on her own? But when her eyes set on her sleeping companion, she thought of how he shouldn't really be doing this for her, how she was putting an extra load on his shoulders. But she did wonder why he had helped her in the first place when it was quite easy to just let her be. But no, he'd let her stay, practically making her and her baby, family. Quinn shook her head, quickly dismissing her earlier thoughts of jealousy, and mentally noted that there really was no one else other than him who could see the baby. She'd give him that. So when a small squeak brought her back, she smiled to him.

"Hey..."

"Hey." Quinn chuckled. They'd greeted each other like this yesterday, and she couldn't help but feel like this would be how'd they greet each other from then on.

"You okay?"

"I'm good. Still trying to get used to not having a baby in me anymore." Quinn shrugged it off because really, she was feeling fine, painkillers still keeping her numb. "I'm sorry."

Kurt snapped his head up to the apology. "What's there to apologize? If someone has to, it's got to be me. If I hadn't..."

"Didn't we already agree that no one is at fault here?" Quinn quickly cutting him off. "except for those gorillas at the alley." She saw Kurt raise a brow at her contradicting line.

"Then why apologize?"

Quinn let her eyes trail onto his hand, his eyes following her gaze. When he'd realized what she had meant, he merely shrugged. "Oh, this."

"It's nothing really, just a sprain. Compared to the pain you had been in." He tried to give her a smile, which he hoped would at least make her feel better.

"But that wouldn't stop me from saying sorry again."

Kurt shook his head at her persistence. "Then apology is accepted." Quinn finally broke out a small smile. But Kurt knew better, letting silence come over them once again. It wasn't until a few minutes when he straightened up in his chair, biting back a grimace. When he was set, he placed his hands on his lap, and finding the bandages in his hand very interesting. "She looks just like you, you know."

"She's still little, but she's doing great." Kurt felt Quinn's gaze stay on him, prodding him to continue. "She's got a whole bunch of wires and tubes on her, but the nurse told me that they'll be gone once she's older." Kurt mentally slapped himself as he heard Quinn give out a small gasp, prompting him to look up at her. She didn't look much different than yesterday, other than the obvious lack of a baby bump. But she looked...fine. Hadn't he reminded himself not to repeat his obvious fail at the NICU earlier? "I think she has the daintiest hands I've ever seen...on a baby that is." Kurt silently congratulated himself for not sounding as stupid as he did before. "She has Puck's eyes..." Okay, shouldn't have mentioned Puck. Two steps forward, one step back. He was supposed to be good at talking damn it! Kurt felt himself swallow as he saw her look down to her lap. But Quinn hadn't said anything though. "But she's a definite blonde." This got Quinn to smile, thanking the High Heavens that her baby was Mohawk-less. It'll be one less thing to remind her of Puck. She now faced Kurt, who's somewhat upgraded to fidgeting in the wheelchair, making her inwardly smile. The last time she'd seen him this uncomfortable was when she was first about to meet Aunt Mildred. As much as she wanted to get up and she her baby, Kurt's description of her was good enough.

"Thank you." This caught Kurt by surprise. He simply shook his head and smiled, once again letting silence wash over. But it wasn't uncomfortable, but comforting. She had let herself sink into the mattress, watching Kurt quickly flip through the channels. But what really broke the ice between them was when a nurse had come in to check on Quinn, congratulating the two 'parents', much to the embarrassment of Kurt. Quinn raised a brow at this but decided to play along, which further drew a fiery shade of red to Kurt's cheeks. When the nurse had left, Quinn turned to Kurt with a questioning gaze, to which he replied:

"Th-they were about to call y-your parents..." Kurt shifted in his seat, unable to look at her. "The doctor said that the father would have been enough to..." He let himself trail, embarrassed. Quinn could not contain the laughter coursing through her, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when she'd told him it was okay. Another fit of giggles ran through her as he recounted how Dr. Murray had been incredibly suspicious, making him join in the laughter until Quinn turned to him, sincerely telling him that he'd make a good dad someday. A pause occurred between the two, Kurt gave a smile, before turning back to channel surfing with her. But Quinn would stifle a giggle every time she'd notice him pausing a few seconds too long at a channel that either talked about parenthood or babies. Of course, Kurt would notice this, but he simply shrugs, turning around to hide the blush that burned his cheeks.

And this had somewhat become their routine. When Quinn would wake up everyday, she'd find Kurt by her bedside, in his wheelchair, though not always asleep. Sometimes she wakes up to seeing him watching the television, his eyes glued to the screen before he realizes that she's awake, turning to her with a smile, and greeting her with a small "Hey...", to which she'll respond with the same greeting with the same enthusiasm. And it seems that everyday, he'd find different things to show her, to keep her entertained whilst she's recovering and still unable to see her baby. Once, he'd charmed a nurse to spill the beans about the current hospital gossip. Quinn couldn't help but gasp in surprise when he'd told her that the charge nurse had been quite a promiscuous lady. And boy was it difficult to stifle a laugh whenever Dr. Murray does his rounds. But then again, he didn't know what they knew; only shaking his head at the teenagers before him. Another time, Kurt managed to smuggle some magazines from the floor lobby, and Quinn just about squealed in delight when she'd found the cutest baby clothes ever. She didn't see though, him ripping off the page once they had switched magazines.

And Kurt didn't always stay in the wheelchair. By day 4, Quinn had woken up to see Kurt out of the hospital garb, and into some rather smart casual attire to which she'd raised a brow, snacking on some Twizzlers while watching the morning news. They'd greeted each other the same as before, settling into their positions as they turned to watch the Today Show. Though he had left early, Quinn only then realized that it was already a Monday, which explains the wardrobe, and the furious nibbling at a poor Twizzler. She'd wished him good luck before he'd left, shrugging at her worried look at his still bruised up jaw and splinted hand as he stood, a brown envelope tucked into his side. The fifth day wasn't any different, except for the more laid back attire of a shirt and jeans, and the obvious lax aura he had as he fell asleep on the chair with a Twizzler hanging out his mouth, half-eaten. He'd nearly chocked when she woke him up by throwing a piece of rolled up receipts to his face. She'd merely laugh, the bandages around her stomach still tight, and he'd glare at her swearing he'd get back her. She tried asking how his meeting had went, but he shook his head, not wanting to talk about it, and she'd let it go.

Mr. Hummel would come by every now and then, checking up on the two, relieved at how quickly they're recovering. He nonchalantly asks what they'd want for lunch, expecting them to wave the offer off as they did for 5 days now. But much to his surprise, Quinn had asked for pizza, because really, cardboard tastes better than the hospital food. Mr. Hummel had laughed at this but quickly flicked at Kurt's ear as his son mumbled that his cooking would be much worse. This made Quinn laugh out loud; clutching her belly at the sight of Kurt looking stunned, but it didn't stop him from declaring the need for extra cheese and olives, which is a rarity these days. So Mr. Hummel brought them pizza, sneaking it under the noses of strict hospital nutritionists. And he couldn't keep the smile off his face as he sees Quinn and his son devour the pie. On the sixth day, Quinn nearly jumped off the bed as a familiar shrill voice woke her up by calling her 'Quinnie'. She glared up to Kurt who'd held the phone by her ear, smirking, saying that it was only fair that she'd try what he'd called as the most effective wake up call ever. Quinn took the phone from him, a smile on her face as Aunt Mildred congratulated her and wished her well. When the seventh day came, she had woken up to a quiet room, alone. She would be lying if she'd say that she didn't miss seeing Kurt by her bed that morning, but the thought quickly disappeared as she saw him enter the room bringing an empty wheelchair, a huge grin plastered to his face. Quinn didn't need to ask what the wheelchair was for, but slowly got herself into the chair, Kurt helping her get settled.

Kurt wheeled her into the NICU, Dr. Murray waiting for them by the door. They'd greeted him a good morning, Quinn feeling excited yet anxious. They'd gone through the standard procedure of washing hands and putting on masks, before they got anywhere near the babies. When Quinn finally got a good look of her baby, she dared not stop the tear forming, nor did she make any attempt at wiping it off as it slowly made its way down her cheek at the sight of her small, small baby girl. Quinn was aware that Dr. Murray had been talking, but it seemed that all of it went in her ear and out the other. The only thing she'd registered was him saying that she could reach in the incubator to touch her. She hesitated, a quick glance up to him. But an empathizing hand on her shoulder gave her the boost to let her hand in the plastic box, and onto the little baby's hand. And when she had felt the smooth, delicate finger, Quinn couldn't bite back the sob. And when that little baby grabbed her index finger, the tears of joy that had welled up, cascaded. And when she turned to Kurt, she saw him smile that big, bright smile of his, and Quinn would bet a million that without a doubt, his expression would be a mirror to her own.

* * *

A/N: Went on hyper drive on this one, speeding through the days because i really wanted mother and baby finally to see one another. And I think Quinn being speechless was the right way to go, too.

Now, the big question is...what would Quinn name her baby? I actually don't have a specific name in mind yet, but I'm already scouring through the old baby name book. But if you have a suggestion, feel free to tell me!

P.S. Reviews are awesome as always :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Crossroads  
**  
Chapter 11

A/N: Finally picked a name but I'm still giving you guys one more chapter to suggest other names, but for those that already gave, I have taken them into consideration and I'd like to thank you all for it. And for those that wanted to know what happened in Kurt's meeting, that will be dealt with in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

* * *

It had been a sunny day when Quinn was finally discharged from the hospital. She'd been feeling great as she had recovered, Dr. Murray giving a good prognosis. It had taken an hour for her to leave her baby at the hospital seeing that she still wasn't fit to live outside the incubator, but Quinn felt a little relieved when the doctor had told her that though her baby had to stay in the hospital for a couple more months, Quinn could still visit as much as she wants to. And to this, Kurt volunteered to drive her anytime. So with the help of Mr. Hummel, they headed home in relative peace, considering the media all but lapped at their predicament. But once the case was closed, their perpetrators caught, not because Kurt had pressed charges or anything, but because they were caught trying to purchase a case of beer using a credit card they had stole from Kurt's wallet, the media frenzy had died down as well. But Quinn remembers it quite clearly. She remembered how Mr. Hummel practically became their private bouncer, the usual 'no comment' line getting quite the makeover with colorful words that at least made some of the media to back up a foot away. But as Quinn looked out the window of the car, she noticed how things quickly changes in just 2 short weeks. The trees had taken a slight tinge of a rustic orange with Lima showing early signs of seasonal change. This had been a first, Fall isn't supposed to be in another month. But here it is, early, much like Quinn's baby. Another change she noticed was of the person seating next to her in the backseat of the car. She turned to Kurt, finding him asleep, his head resting on the window. She noticed a change in his demeanor, that Monday afternoon, him coming from his meeting. She thought it had went well until she saw him scowl at an envelope he had brought with him. Quinn had asked, but hadn't pressed on when he shook his head. She'd find him in constant worry when he thinks she's not looking, but puts on a smile when she turns to her. But that doesn't make him insincere, he still cracks out that genuine smile especially during their gossip sessions with their graveyard shift nurse Millie, and the rare nights when they start that Getting-To-Know-You conversation again. But as she looked at him against the bright sunlight, he seemed...older.

She had let it slide for a week, but Quinn vowed to herself that if it continues, she is going to badger him til he squeaks. She had felt herself nod at the thought. He really shouldn't tire himself out.

When they had arrived, Quinn repeatedly refused Mr. Hummel's offer to carry her in, he did overhear Dr. Murray tell her to not overexert herself, and Mr. Hummel pretty much took it to heart. Quinn felt her cheeks burn, giving a laughing Kurt the sternest glare she could ever muster as Mr. Hummel brought her into the house. This convinced Quinn that this uber caring attitude had been passed on from father to son.

And when Quinn finally settled in her bed, she had let her mind wander, closing her eyes at thought of the emotional roller coaster that was the past 2 weeks.

_She had felt nothing but fear for her baby for the first couple of days, and when she had seen her baby relatively healthy considering her gestational age, Quinn had been on cloud 9 ever since. She had went to see the baby every single day, and she felt the overwhelming joy knowing that her baby was going to be alright despite the machines surrounding her. At times, Kurt would join her at the nursery. The hospital staff still thinks he's the father, but Quinn didn't mind at all, and it has somewhat become an in joke between the two. So when a nurse had come by Quinn's room one afternoon, Kurt was caught surprised when she had asked if they had already chosen a name for their baby._

_When Quinn finally awoke from her nap, she had found Kurt, nose-deep into a Baby Book, earbuds stuck in his ear. She watched him for a while, flicking through each page, brows knitted, occasionally cringing, which Quinn deduced to be from the complimentary audio book he must be listening to. She raised a brow at this, cathcing the blush that had appeared on his cheeks when he saw her awake. Yet he stood to her bedside, handing over the book to her._

_"Found anything?"_

_"I was just skimming through."_

_A blatant lie. Quinn supressed the urge to roll her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile creeping up into her face._

_Kurt shook his head, pulling the earphones out his ear. "This lady kept suggesting names but somehow I didn't really think Aeyisha would be a fitting name." he gestured to the audiobook in annoyance as it sat on the chair._

_Quinn shook her head in amusement, and beckoned Kurt to sit at her foot. He'd complied, making sure he didn't sit on her leg. He'd seen the look on her face, and huffed. "Oh you think that's funny?" He tried to look pissed, but the smile on his face belied the intention. "I think you should thank me for not naming your baby some crazy name when the nurse had asked me a while ago."_

_"Oh so that's what this is for." Quinn hadn't really thought of a name so far, but she thanked him nonetheless for getting her a book, and she began scanning through it as Kurt relaxed in his place._

_"How about Abby?"_

_Kurt looked up to her, he didn't really think she'd ask his help fr this kind of thing. Then again, she looked like she needed it, and if there's one thing he's good at, it's at giving advice or criticizing it. "That name's so last year, Quinn."_

_Quinn grinned at his quip as she turned another page. "Bernadine?"_

_"Sounds too much like a nun..."_

_"Alright." Quinn rolled her eyes, turning yet another page. "What about Christie?"_

_"Are we reay going through this alphabetically?" Kurt shook his head, managing a laugh. Quinn merely huffed as she closed the book, pausing momentarily before opening to a random page, saying the first name she saw. "Gary." A beat passed before both started doubling up in laughter. Who in the world would name their baby girl Gary?_

_Quinn quickly turned to another random page. "Terri."_

_"No."Kurt began shaking his head. "No way."_

_"But it's a cute name." Quinn didn't really know why Kurt was so adamant against the name. Her confusion didn't last long. "D'you really want to name your baby after Mr. Schue's ex-wife?"_

_Oh yeah. Quinn now turned to another page. She definitely won't name her baby after such a psycho. She remembered the whole fake pregnancy thing she did. It would have made Mr. Schue quit Glee and teaching all together if it were not for Ms. Pillsbury. Her mind returned to the task at hand when she found a name and pretty much giggled into her hand, making Kurt raise a brow._

_"What is it?"_

_"Mildred." When Quinn had said it, Kurt couldn't bite back a smile. "Mildred is a nice sounding name, and I think that would make Aunt Mildred happy."_

_Yes, that would definitely make Aunt Mildred happy...ecstatic even, but he knows Quinn's baby is no Mildred. But the fact that Quinn was actually thinking it as a decent potential name, it was heartwarming to say the least. But Kurt shook his head, and Quinn merely smiled and turned another page._

_They had spent the whole afternoon bouncing names back and forth each other, much to the chagrin of Mr. Hummel who had come in, smuggling yet another pizza, pepperoni this time, into the room for dinner. He had stayed a while even suggesting various names to which the two dismissed quickly. Mr. Hummel decided to leave the two to tend the garage, shaking his head as he left. I mean, who in the world doesn't want to name their kid Aeyisha?_

_"Ann?"_

_"Too simple." Kurt looked up to her in the middle of taking another slice of pizza from the box._

_"Mary?"_

_"Too pious."_

_"Roxy" Both Quinn and Kurt cringed. "That's sounds too much like a stripper name so...no."_

_"Apple?" Quinn turned a page, while taking a bite from her slice. Kurt stopped mid-bite. "What!?"_

_"Apple. It's a cute name." Quinn pouted, but her eyes were definitely smiling._

_"Uh-uh. Don't you ever name your baby Apple. She is going to get funny looks when she grows up." Kurt picked a pepperoni off her slice, which happened to be the last one. "And really, only celebrities think it's okay to name their babies ridiculously. If I know, all they want is the media to catch on it. It's basically press for them." Though Quinn still thinks that Apple is such a cute name, she found herself agreeing to Kurt. She huffed, turning another page, while calmly slapping Kurt's hand away as he reached for another pepperoni from her slice. She found a name that would totally irk him._

_"How about Candy?" Kurt was still adamant in getting the meat, but Quinn was having none of it, nonchalantly waving the pizza around, avoiding Kurt's greedy hand. The fact the she was calmly doing it, just made Kurt try harder._

_Kurt scoffed. "Seriously, Quinn. I'd much rather if you'd name the baby Apple." He then gave out a 'Ha!' when he finally succeeded in getting a pepperoni off her slice, to which she just picked every single pepperoni left and promptly eating it, much to his dismay._

_They continued going through the book, this time with Kurt flicking through the pages. They managed to find names like Grace, Dianna, Melissa, Jenny, and Lucille getting a positive reaction. While the occasional name would just scare the wits off them like: Brunhilda and Hermana. But not all names were treated this way. You could say that they spent at least some time imagining if the name would fit, even 'Rachel' got it's fair share, almost becoming a potential name, had it not been the name of one scary nurse they had, who was pretty persistent that enemas were a good thing. This got them to playfully trying to see if any of their former female Glee members' names would fit. 'Brittany' became the closest pick, but that wasn't until Quinn, in all mock seriousness, suggested 'Kurt'. This made him laugh out loud that he almost fell off the bed, had he not grabbed onto Quinn's ankle, the book flying off his hands. This made them laugh even more. It was at this time that the nurse had come back, papers in hand, greeting them._

_"Have you thought of a name yet?" Both just grinned sheepishly before turning to her, shaking their heads. "That's okay. You don't have to hurry, but it would be best if you'd have chosen one before you could be discharged so we can register her as early as possible." With that, the nurse left after bidding them goodnight._

_"Why don't we just call her Aeyisha?" Quinn, admittedly felt drained. Who knew that deciding a name could be so difficult?_

_"I think we could continue this name searching tomorrow." He sent a glare to Quinn's way, because really, Aeyisha? "And besides, you need to rest." he said, before grabbing the book that had opened face flat unto the floor. When he got it in his hands, he flipped the book face up, pausing._

_Quinn had began to settle herself into the mattress when Kurt had got off the bed. She smoothed the sheets, looking up to the much unminded TV showing the night news. As she watched, a singular name caught her eye. She peered at the name in front of her. It sounded pleasant enough and it gave her a warm feeling. And when Kurt handed the book back to her, pointing to another name with a grin on his face, Quinn couldn't stop the tingling sensation that coursed through her when she put the two names together. She looked up at Kurt, a smile on her face, knowing that she finally found the perfect name.  
_

A knock on the door, brought Quinn out of her reverie. She smiled as she saw Kurt peeking in.

"Dinner in 15."

"Okay." Quinn looked up at him from the bed, rolling her eyes and gestured for him to come in when he hadn't moved by the door. When Kurt got the permission to come in, he slowly went inside the room, sitting beside Quinn on the bed once she had sat up. Quinn scooted, curious as to the thing he had pulled from his pocket. Kurt straightened it on his lap before handing it over to Quinn.

"It's a photograph..." Quinn couldn't believe it. "But how? They don't allow any cameras in the nursery."

"I sneaked a shot from my cellphone." Kurt shrugged. He had tried to get a camera in, but they wouldn't allow it, except outside, and the baby was farther inside than most babies, proving it difficult. But during one night, when he had went into the nursery alone, he quickly took a shot before jamming his phone back into his pocket. "It's not the best quality, it's grainy at best, but I just thought that you might like it."

"I do." Quinn looked up to him, biting back a sob. She held the picture in her hand, her sight getting blurry. She leaned into him as he gave her a quick one-armed hug before getting off the bed and straightening himself.

"I better get back there. Can't afford to have dad burn dinner." he began to turn back, stopping at the door when Quinn called him.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." Kurt gave her one final smile before quickly leaving the room when he heard a clang, followed by Mr. Hummel swore loudly from the kitchen.

Quinn couldn't help but give out a small laugh as she heard Kurt shoo his father out the kitchen. Mr. Hummel may be great in doing garage work, but he is definitely not a cook. Quinn took one more glance at the picture, stealing a quick kiss, before placing it on her bedside. She stood up slowly, the wrapping still in place, and made her way to the door, when she stopped, made a complete 180, grabbed the picture from the table, and proceeded to go down to the kitchen.

* * *

A/N: I apologize for any grammar mistakes and whatnot...I'm knifa distracted by the Golden Globes right now :D

Anywhoo, reviews are still awesome!!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Crossroads**

Chapter 12

A/N: A few highs and lows for you guys…

Disclaimer: I disclaim anything and everything mentioned here…except the plot.

* * *

It was already 9 o'clock pm before Kurt finally settled himself onto bed, sighing as he laid his head down into the pillow. But no matter how he tried, he still couldn't sleep. Ever since his meeting last Monday, his mind has been preoccupied: there was Quinn and her baby, his dad and the garage, Fisher, and himself. Mr. Hummel had already assured Kurt that the garage will be fine, in fact, business suddenly returned as people and families came back from vacation, bringing along their road weary cars and minivans; but that didn't stop Kurt from still worrying about it: I mean, the loan would eventually be drained, and there's only so many cars in Lima.

So here he was, still awake on a late Wednesday night. He's breathing easier now, with the bandages around his torso gone, leaving only the green and yellow bruises as the faint reminder of how close minded some people can actually be. Kurt let his hand lightly trace the still stinging marks through his thin shirt, his other hand still in a splint. As his hand jerked away at a still sensitive spot, he could only but think of how Quinn had been doing, considering it was she that had been cut open just a few weeks ago. But at least her baby's improving, though Kurt can't really say the same for Quinn. Lately she's been kind of feeling down, Kurt once thought that it was just the separation anxiety from the baby. But then there are other times she seems happy, and at other times she's just really anxious. Kurt couldn't really pinpoint it to anything, but it didn't help the worry that has been steadily boiling in him, the little cracks beginning to show.

Kurt turned to his side, still trying to sleep, but instead, his eyes fell on to the large white envelope on his dresser. And the sight of it just brought him back to that Monday morning that had already basically sealed his future.

_Kurt had asked Dr. Murray to let him out the hospital at Sunday night, but he had been refused, with Dr. Murray saying that he needed a couple more days til his ribs heal up. But much to Kurt's surprise, Mr. Hummel, who'd been standing at the side, had stepped in and asked for a compromise. Kurt wondered if his dad knew that he was not seeing the Pratt representatives, but his question was answered when his father offered to drive him up to Columbus the next day, and Kurt could only smile and thank him from where he was on the bed._

_And so come Monday morning, Kurt was relieved to find his IV removed upon waking, with Dr. Murray stating that he may go out for the day, but he still had to return to the hospital after. Kurt nodded, patiently waiting as a nurse remade his bandages. He'd gotten ready to go, but not before heading to Quinn's room to at least say 'hi'. He'd spent a good half hour speeding through channels, and furiously chewing Twizzler ropes before he had to go for the drive up Columbus. And so when it was time to, he waited for his dad to pull up the car, slowly settling himself into the passenger seat. The drive had been a quiet one, with Kurt dozing off due to the medications Dr. Murray insisted on him taking before he left. But when Mr. Hummel had stopped the car, Kurt was surprised to see himself by a tall building, he'd actually thought he'd be going to the school campus._

_"This is the address right?" Kurt looked down to the paper in his hand, nodding as he peered from the car. "You'll call me when you're done?" Kurt turned to his dad, surprised to see a smile grace his features, which in turn gave a boost of confidence to Kurt, knowing that his dad is finally approving his rather snap decision. He'd moved out the car, gingerly still, and with one final "good luck" from his dad, Kurt turned towards the looming building before him. After passing through security, he'd patiently waited by the elevator, a bit irked at the rather unpopulated area._

_Kurt straightened himself despite the stabbing pain in chest, pulling down on his jacket before he exited the elevator and into the 6th floor, then greeted by a receptionist. He slowly came forward and stated his name, the receptionist nodding as she checked her screen. She then led him into a waiting room, finding himself in the company of 4 more people. As Kurt made his way to a chair, he purposely disregarded the looks he'd been getting. Pity and Disgust. Sporting nasty bruises generally entails said reactions. He hadn't waited long until a secretary came forward and introduced herself to him and gestured for him to enter an office, which he presumed to be one of those highly decorated offices, adorned with various plaques and awards. But when he had finally put a step through the door, Kurt was surprised to find a small conference room, a long table in the middle, and at the head of that sat 2 people. Kurt looked around as he walked towards them, standing across them. One man had been scribbling things in his notebook, presumably reports of the previous entrant, while the other was arranging a few papers in front of him. Kurt knew not to disturb so he simply waited, his hands trembling at his side. He took a moment to look at the representatives, the man filing papers seemed younger than the person that sat next to him, though he could clearly tell that he still held a somewhat high position considering the snappy suit he was wearing, which in turn made Kurt to subconsciously run a hand down his shirt. The other man, though, looked about 60 with a balding head on his somewhat stocky stature. But as Kurt watched him continue scribbling on a notebook, he began to feel somewhat nervous, knowing he was going to be dealing with some big wigs today. And when the man on his right looked up from his papers, Kurt felt his mouth go dry. This is it._

_"Good morning, Mr. Hummel. So glad that you can join us. Please take a seat." the man gestured to the seat in front of him holding out a hand, introducing himself, "Henry Parker, I'm the Admissions Coordinator for Ohio State..." Kurt took the hand and shook it. "And this is Senior board member Rick Hatley." Kurt shook his hand too before taking a seat._

_Kurt swallowed hard when he saw Hatley raise a brow over his wire-framed glasses at his visible wince as he had sat down too quickly, but it seemed that Parker hadn't seen it as he had directed a question to Kurt._

_"Do you know why you're here, Mr. Hummel?"_

_"I..I sent an application for Accountancy at Fisher." Kurt couldn't believe how difficult that was to say, but he willed himself to gather his thoughts. He's not gonna blow this._

_"Yes you did." Mr. Parker then took out a paper from underneath the pile, seemingly reading. "You are aware though that you had sent your application a little too late for our autumn quarter yet far too early for the winter quarter registrations?"_

_"Yes, sir." Kurt shifted in his chair as he saw Hatley's eyes on him. And his hopes suddenly crushed as he saw Parker's grim face. Kurt felt a sudden wave of dread, already thinking that this would not end well. "Under normal circumstances, Mr. Hummel. We would have disregarded this application form since it did not adhere to university policy..." Parker was now holding yet another paper which Kurt recognized as his SATs. "But as I have said, if this were under normal circumstances." Parker now turned his gaze from the papers, to a slightly trembling Kurt before him. He saw the boy's confused look and merely shook his head, his obvious discomfort, taking yet another paper in hand. Kurt fidgeted in his seat, the silence making him want to bolt out the door._

_"How are you feeling, Mr. Hummel?" This caught Kurt off guard, surprised to see that it was the ever quiet Hatley that had spoke up. It wasn't the craziest question they could ask, but Kurt still found himself lying through his teeth. "I feel fine."_

_Both Parker and Hatley exchanged looks, and somehow they knew it too. But they let it slide, giving the teen some space, considering what he'd gone through just days before. It wasn't a secret, they watched the news, and the sight of bandages, splints, and bruises were far too telling. So Hatley simply nodded. "Well, we are glad that you're feeling alright."_

_Kurt didn't really know what to say, didnt really know where this was heading, but he swallowed hard. This has got to be one of the weirdest interviews ever. "Thank you, sir."_

_"Now, Mr. Hummel. We know you've been through tough times these past couple of days, and we would like to think that this was why you hadn't been able to pass your application on time."_

_Confusion had suddenly began to cloud his mind. The attack by te grocery had nothing to do with the fact that he had passed late, but here they were, using it as an excuse. He looked at Parker, a familiar expression crossing his face._

_"Now we have exceptions to this admissions rule if said applicant has experienced an untoward event on his/her person that would hinder the passing of his/her application on time. Seeing that you were only 3 days late of the deadline, we think that you, Mr. Hummel can be accounted to this exception."_

_Pity._

_Kurt felt a little ire rise from within him, his head slowly shaking as he listened to Parker. He didn't need this. If there was one thing that he hates, it's pity. He's been getting a lot of those ever since he graduated from McKinley, heck, even before that too. He'd gotten pity from Mr. Schue when he blew that note on Defying Gravity, pity came in a downpour when Glee was disbanded, he got it too from his neighbors when they found out he was going nowhere after graduating. he sometimes had to stay away from the garage when customers were there just so he could avoid their reaction to finding him working on a car rather than making a design for the next big fashion trend._

_"And that is why we are here to let you know that we have accepted your application for the Accounting course at Fisher in Ohio State University."_

_And he wasn't about to take it here. Kurt took a deep breath, knowing that this would definitely destroy whatever plans he had. "Mr. Parker, with all due respect, I cannot take this offer."_

_"What are you saying, ?" It was Mr. Parker's turn to be surprised, but Kurt noticed that Mr. Hatley maintained that rather scrutinizing gaze._

_"I know that I have sent this application late, but it was not due to the recent...events," Kurt felt the gaze of the two older men on him, his eyes occasionally wavering from their eyes to their foreheads, his chest tightening as he spoke what could be the last thing he'll say to them. "And it would be unfair to those who had applied on time if I were to go and knock one of them off the list, and I know that there are only limited slots available."_

_"I would definitely work hard for that one spot, given if others got a fair shot at it too. But seeing this as objectively as i could, favoring me because i have been attacked is unfair to those who abide by the policies. But i must tell you that I'm not willing to accept this out of pity." Kurt finally steadied his gaze to the men in front, looking them each in the eye, blinking away his own tears that threatened to fall. "I may look battered and bruised, but I am not weak. I don't need false reassurances to know that if I was to be accepted now, that it was only due to my current predicament and not due to what I could do and achieve. I guess it is safe to say then there wouldn't be a problem if I were to apply again next month? This time during the official enrollment months." Kurt ended his little ramble, unaware that he was breathing hard and fast, and now was desperately trying to calm himself down._

_Parker suddenly turned to Hatley, giving him a look Kurt couldn't understand. And it was Hatley who brought his eyes to his, willing for him to look him in the eye once more. "I think, Mr. Hummel, that you just reasserted that our decision of accepting you to our school is most definitely correct."_

_The brief lack of oxygen from his ramble and the tightness in his chest had been making Kurt's head swim, but were he not sitting down, he would have fell on the floor in a heap at the words that he had just heard. I just basically flipped them off yet they are still going to accept me!?_

_"You are right to say that we at OSU have limited number of students that will be allowed to enroll, but I believe you misunderstood us, Mr. Hummel."_

_"We simply do not take into consideration only the scores, the grades, or the amount you have in you bank account, but what we value here at Ohio State is the character and virtues that our students possess." Kurt now could feel his heart racing, blood pounding into his ears. He took a glance at his sweaty palms as his hands trembled on his lap, trying desperately to digest what they have been saying._

_"We did not accept you on the basis of pity, Mr. Hummel. We accepted you because we see the potential of a great person within you. The high grades and esteemed recommendations are simply what we'd call as the icing on the cake." Hatley gave a warm smile to Kurt, amused by the emotions playing across the boy's face, knowing full well that he deserves it. "And I believe that I would be speaking for all the board members when we say that OSU would suffer loss if we had turned you down." Hatley took a pause, drawing a breath as he adjusted his glasses before placing his hands on the table before him. "We have also reviewed your papers prior to this meeting as objectively as we could and we have deemed you qualified for one of our scholarship programs." That did it. Kurt practically had to cover a squeal into a cough, as his excitement grew, his eyes frantically going to Hatley and Parker, searching for any signs that would tell him that this was all a joke. But he found nothing but sincerity._

_"But...h-how. Wh--" Kurt was at a loss for words. "But scholarship entries are only accepted during the first quarter, and if I do accept this, I'd only get in during the second quarter since I've pretty much missed a part of the first."_

_This time, Parker gave him a smile, pushing a large envelope across the table to him. "It's only a week into class, I'm sure you'll be able to catch up."_

Kurt sighed as he turned in bed, grabbing the big white envelope Hatley had given him once he had left the office. He sat up and fingered the corners, of the crisp, unopened envelope. He'd been given 2 weeks to consider their offer, and it would be crazy if he didn't. They were practically begging him to go, and he'd already been told that he could take the classes he'd missed during weekends. He looked up to the clock, the numerical date that accompanied the time slowly taunting him, the days til he'll need to call them dwindling. But what had him worried this past week had been the abruptness of it all. Sure he'd told his dad and Quinn that he might be leaving for the second quarter, but not in a couple of days. And with him and Quinn still practically recovering, he wasn't sure if he could go as quickly as he could. Kurt admits that this past month, he has somewhat become Quinn's confidant, the shoulder she could lean on, and he might have some kind of difficulty leaving her and his dad, but with all that happened in the 2 weeks, the injuries, the surgeries, the mood swings and the baby, Kurt's not sure anymore if he can just pack up and go as easily as it could have been.

He has 4 more days to call and show up on campus, and it's horribly getting easier to ignore it. But with one decisive huff, Kurt ripped the envelope open, its contents spilling on the bed before him. And he picked them up one by on, skimming through its contents.

Letter of Admissions

Admissions to a Partial Scholarship

An official guide to the rules and regulations

Board and Lodging

Campus Map

Subject Load

Kurt shook all the negative thoughts away just to simply revel on what he has achieved so far. He'd deal with those later. And the unshed tears he had been unknowingly keeping, fell in a stream on his cheeks as he held his ID in his hand, a smile gracing his lips, knowing full well that he was on his way if he would take that one step out the door and into Ohio State. And when his thoughts had settled, he laid back on his bed, sleep finally claiming him.

When he woke up that morning, he wasn't exaclty expecting Quinn by his bed, a hand on his shoulder as she shook him awake. "Wake up, sleepyhead." She now began tugging his hand. " You're dad's looking for you." Kurt wearily rubbed his eyes, his sight still hazy in the morning light. As he shifted, he felt papers beneath him, crunching at his every move, yet Quinn hadn't noticed at all. So Kurt made it a fact to dangle his legs off to the side while hiding the papers underneath his cover. When Kurt looked up to Quinn, she was practically beaming, with Kurt knowing full well that this was because he'd promised to take her down to the hospital that day.

"You're up pretty early..."

"Yes, well. Somebody had to prepare breakfast," Quinn now sat beside him on the bed, "and after last night, I think it's safe to say that no pot nor pan is ever safe from Mr. Hummel ever again." This made Kurt laugh out loud, remembering the night before as his father had nearly destroyed every utensil, a select pots getting a dent or two. "Nothing like some sausage and toast to kick start our day!" Kurt suppressed the urge to roll his eyes at her cheery exclamation. And when she clasped her hand into his and gave a mighty pull, Kurt couldn't help but be dragged up into the living room and out to the garage as Quinn moved towards the kitchen. He really wasn't hungry, but the aroma coming from the kitchen had been too tempting had his father not called out to him.

"Hey, dad. You need some help?"

Mr. Hummel looked up from the hood of an old vintage car, grabbed a towel, and began cleaning his hands with it. "You heading out today?" Kurt nodded, watching his father try to rub the grease off his hands." I'm taking Quinn to the hospital today to see her baby."

"Is there anything you want me to get for you?"

"Yeah, I need a few parts, and I was thinkin' if you could pick them up before you head to the hospital." Giving up entirely on cleaning his hands, Mr. Hummel threw the rag off to the side, his hands on his hips. "If that's alright with you."

"Not at all, dad." Mr. Hummel gave his son another smile as he pulled out a sheet of paper from his breast pocket, and some cash from his wallet, giving it all to Kurt. "Anything else?" Mr. Hummel merely shook his head and thanked his son, before turning back to the car he'd been working on. And with that, Kurt turned towards the kitchen, his hunger ever growing at the sight of food. When Quinn had saw him enter, she pushed a plate his way and began dumping sausages and toast onto it, Kurt's eyes widening in shock. "Oh my God, you're worse than Aunt Mildred." This only earned him another slap on the shoulder as he began eating the preparation, and couldn't help but think how good it actually was. When he had finished with breakfast, helping out Quinn with the dishes, Kurt engaged on a little small talk to get his mind off the other things that have been bugging him as of late.

"That was pretty delicious, Quinn. Didn't know how much of a cook you are."

"Oh come on, Kurt. They're just sausages and toasts." Quinn began rinsing the plates. "Besides who burns toast and sausages." Kurt had to raise an eyebrow at her, a smile creeping into his face no matter how had he had tried. "Who burns them?' Kurt paused for a dramatic effect, which Quinn just laughed at. But her laughter grew as he told her who would burn such food: "My dad."

"Have you ever considered going to culinary school, Quinn?" Kurt inquired to her, his hands still pre-occupied with the dishes. "I mean, your cupcakes were the best ones I've ever tasted despite the presence of weed..."

"I did." She was now helping him dry the dishes. "But my parents would have never allowed their daughter to become what they called a 'housewife'" Quinn took in the incredulous look Kurt gave her, shaking her head. "Crazy, I know. But they really more of the business or politics type of people. But pretty useless considering my mom never worked a day in her life, wasting what she'd spent in college." Kurt found himself shaking at that too.

"Look, Quinn. Is it okay if we pick up some stuff before we head to the hospital?" Kurt now turned to her, his elbow resting on the counter top. "It'll be quick, I promise." Quinn had now finished, wiping her hands dry. "Sure."

It wasn't long before the two had finished cleaning up the rest of the kitchen and themselves, with Mr. Hummel handing Kurt the keys stating clearly that he doesn't want to see any of them walking the streets again, and neither Kurt nor Quinn could really argue, thinking about it still sent shocks through their spines. They'd gotten into the car and bid Mr. Hummel farewell, leaving him with 5 cars to deal with. And when the errands and visits were through, Kurt noted to himself that it was high time for him to do his it of garage work again.

The drive had been rather uneventful, with the exceptions of some funny people watching, keeping the atmosphere in the car as light as possible. So when Kurt had finally pulled up into the lot, he moved quickly to get the needed parts, because as much as he tries to hide it, he's just as excited as Quinn to see the baby.

Quinn waited patiently in the car, looking for ways to kill the 15 minutes that Kurt promised. She looked around the lot, not surprised at the mess of it all, but she decded to step out anyways. It wasn't long til she found a beautiful body of a vintage Volkswagen, albeit it being bland and rusty at some edges. But as she rounded it, a gruff voice startled her, making her spin around, finding a man behind her. She breathed a small sigh, seeing he was an employee, but Quinn couldn't shake the feeling that this man was just wrong.

"You like what you see, little lady?"

"Actually, yes." Quinn, though still uneasy, tried to keep a relatively calm face. "It's been long since I've seen one of these."

The man cocked his head to the side, the cigar on his lips hanging at the corner of his mouth. "Sure, you haven't. These things don't run no more since I was a youngin'. Not unless it's some of those restored shit old people with money have." Quinn wasn't so sure but the way that sounded didn't bid too well, coupled with the gleam in the man's eye, it was downright scary. She felt her pulse racing...She was not ready for this again.

Still trying to keep her composure, Quinn started to slowly back away, her eyes glancing to where Kurt had gone minutes ago. She heard the man scoff. "I wanna know something..." The man had also now made his way, slowly towards her, each step sounding with a crunch of broken twigs. "What exactly are you doing with that fairy? Heard from a few buddies of mine that you're pretty close, broke one of them noses too when he tried to get to you." Quinn felt her heart drop, fear welling up in her. Her mind screaming 'not again'.

"What's it to you?" Quinn swallowed hard, finding it incredibly difficult to move. It was as if something was holding her back. "H-he's my friend, and-d that's what friends do. They break people's noses if they get to close." She felt a shiver run down her spine as the man gave a hearty, condescending laugh. "Guys break noses, fairies don't." He smirked, knowing full well he's got her cornered. "No, there's definitely more to that."

"Definitely." A different voice now joined them, female this time, an Quinn could feel the tears starting to form at the helplessness she was feeling. "What's he to you, child? Why stay?"

"What does he have that's so special, little lady?" The man now leaned against the Volkswagen. Quinn had to blink hard. The car looked far more damaged then she remembered it to be. Quinn was now beyond confused. _What on earth are they talking about!?_ The woman, who'd she thinks would be somewhere near her mother's age, had now taken a step towards her. "He surely can't give you everything? Why would he? Why would he care for some hapless little whore and an unwanted runt?"

"Is that what you are, Quinn, a whore?"

"No I'm not!" Quinn, finally finding her voice, screamed. She had to let Kurt know where she was. _He would have heard, right?  
_  
"He can't hear you. He won't hear you."_ How did they..._

Both were now in front of her and she'd barely blinked, horrified. People don't move that fast, and Quinn now held her hands front, trying to keep them at a distance, their smirking faces pushed the fear deeper and deeper. "But I think the real question is, What are you to him?" Quinn just stood dumb-shocked. Here were two strangers, picking through their lives as if it were some sick twisted game. "What have you really done to deserve such support?"

"What do you intend to achieve, leech?"

"Is it the money? You're just milking this opportunity to play weak so you can go behind their backs once they trust you! Consider you family!"

"That is not true!" She furiously wiped the few tears that had run down her cheeks. "I would never do that to them."

"I think someone's in denial." The two were now sharing a laugh, leaving Quinn practically in hysterics. _How did they so easily break her down?_

"I...I don't know what you're talking about!" Quinn felt her throat tighten, her chest heaving for each breath of air. "Just stay away from me!"

"You do know you're only pulling him down." The woman now reached for her, but Quinn managed to step away, but somehow her foot got caught on something that she had fell to the ground in a thud. "Tying him up with responsibility, you are but destroying his chance at life."

"I'm not making him to do anything!" Quinn wanted to curl herself into a ball. As much as she tried to dispel the thoughts, their words had somewhat hit the nail on the head. Quinn quickly shook her head. _She's not like that!_

The older man threw his cigar at her, laughing as she scooted away, her dress getting dirt all over. "It's going to break him, Quinn. That little fag of yours won't last long with all the pressure you're putting on him." The tears were flowing now, and she's practically gasping for breath

"He is going to break into little pieces like some porcelain doll and there's nothing you can do to fix him."

She was desperate to get away, even resorted to crawling which only aggravated the strangers even more. Their laughs in sync, doubling the pain, the hurt she now felt within her. The need to screamed filled her once more, but somehow she couldn't find her voice. It had gone just like that, as if she were in a nightmare, but this...this was too real. The crying and the screaming had taken its toll on her, and she simply stopped. She didn't move from her place, her eyes still seeing the two people in her periphery. And Quinn could do nothing but shut her eyes tight.

"Quinn Fabray...a princess no more." They were taunting her now, but she kept her eyes shut. "All but helpless with a baby she don't know how to deal..."

_Quinn..._

_Quinn..._

The voices seemed to be much farther now, but she still hadn't moved. The crying is but immobilizing her to the spot and she's still trying to get rid of the thoughts they put in her head.

"Quinn!" Her eyes shot up frantically searching, stiffening at the sudden noise. "Quinn, are you okay?" She then unknowingly began flailing her hands, hitting something solid everytime, but when a forceful grip was enforced on her wrists, she felt instinct kicking in as she tried to jerk her hands away, failing miserably since the hold was too strong her wrists hurt, the pain shooting through to her elbow. "Quinn, please calm down!" Kurt's familiar voice rang through her ears, unusually louder. This made her stop, suddenly realizing that she was safe from those horrible people, safe because he's here. And as her sight became less and less blurry, she came face to face with a terrified Kurt, his knuckles white as he gripped her wrists. Realizing now that she has stopped flailing, he let her hands go, his cheeks burning with shame at the thought of hurting her. But just as her world had steadied, she noticed that she was still in the car, that no one was there except the two of them. More tears cascaded down her cheeks, seeing a scratch that drew blood at his neck, yet he hadn't let out a sound.

"Kurt?" Quinn looked up at Kurt, whose face was twisted in worry, his eyes showing great fear. But it didn't stop her from launching herself to him, her arms around his neck pulling him tight. "Oh God, I'm so sorry." Kurt didn't feel like saying anything, he was too shellshocked to form a coherent sentence. But he didn't try dare voice anything out. "I am so so sorry." It didn't take him much to return that hug as he wrapped his arms around her small body, trying desperately to calm her down, her sobbing tremors shaking his own body. 

_What the hell happened!?_

Kurt hadn't been gone for long, 12 minutes by his watch, but it confused him to no end at how in just those 12 minutes, Quinn had become as hysterical as she had become during the time when she early lost her baby. And he couldn't help but feel at fault too, he shouldn't have left her alone. He should have saw the signs that she was not well. The mood swings, the anxiety...it all fits. And here he was, holding her as she clutched onto him, rubbing her back, trying to make her feel better. "Quinn, it's all a dream." Somehow this made her sob more. But what can he really say?

"It's just a dream." He held her like this in the car for how long, he doesn't know, but he doesn't care either. All he thinks is that when she finally calms down, it's way past noon, and he'll be damned if he can't get her home safe. "Quinn, you got to let me go so I can drive you home now, okay?"

She still hadn't let go. "Quinn..."

"I wanna see my baby." Kurt hitched a breath. He's not sure if she should, at her state...

"I think it's best if you should rest..."

"Please, Kurt. Take me to my baby." Her voice was strained, too soft for his liking. It's almost a whisper.

"Quinn..."

"I just want to see my little Sophie, Kurt." And with that she had let go of his shirt, out of his embrace. Kurt still sat stunned.

"Please..."

He felt himself gulp. He really couldn't do this to her, he couldn't break a promise, and he knows he'll hate him for it, but he knows it has to be done. Without saying a word, Kurt turned the ingnition, and drove to the hospital. But one thing's for sure as he sped through the highway, with eyes firmly on the road...

Quinn won't be seeing her baby today.

* * *

A/N: This has been incredibly difficult to write, and I think much ooc-ness is here but plus points to those who knows what Quinn is going through :D

Reviews are more awesome than ever!!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Crossroads**

Chapter 13

A/N: It's been a while since I updated, Individual Thesis is just draining me _. But here's light angst for all of you guys…I promise one more angsty chap after this, and then we can go back to happy stuff!

And Dutch92 can go on a fictional shopping spree with Kurt and Quinn for pointing out postpartum depression as Quinn's current condition. Though depression would fit her signs and symptoms more, I just put her at a very very very late stage of Postpartum blues, something a little less than the depression.

Disclaimer: Recession has finally hit me. I don't have to dig deep for some change anymore…

* * *

Kurt sat patiently outside Dr. Murray's clinic, feeling incredibly awful about having to take Quinn here. Frankly, he didn't know what else to do. She was sobbing hard into his shoulder, mumbling absurd apologies that just put his mind in a whirlwind. Kurt sighed, leaning back into his chair, looking around the pretty much deserted room, other than the quick typing of the receptionist. When Quinn emerged from the clinic door, smiling that sad smile of hers, Kurt slowly stood from his chair and made his way to her. She started to say something, but Kurt was having none of that. When he reached her, he simply enveloped her in a tight hug, and she just let herself be hugged. When Dr. Murray exited the clinic, he gave a nod to Kurt, gesturing for him to come. Kurt reluctantly released Quinn , set her down into a chair, before walking towards the office.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Hummel."

Dr. Murray sighed as he faced Kurt. "Mr. Hummel, I think you are aware that Ms. Fabray is not well." He saw Kurt nod. "But have you noticed anything different once you had brought her home from the hospital?"

"They were little things really." Kurt let his eyes drift to the side. "There were mood swings definitely, at times she was happy, then over times she'd just be...blank. She eats less too, but I just figured that it might be a diet to get rid of the pregnancy fat." And as more and more realizations come to him, Kurt was already shuddering. "And I just..." He ran a hand over his face. "Oh God, I should have noticed."

"It's not your fault, Mr. Hummel. And we're sure that we caught it just before she goes into depression. But she has what we call Postpartum blues. It's typical to mothers after giving birth, due to hormonal changes that occur right after. And usually it's nothing to worry about since it'll go away once the hormones level out. But it is something we should keep watch at. You say she's been like this about a week and a half?" Kurt nodded, listening intently to the doctor. If there's one thing he knows, it's that whatever Quinn's experiencing is pretty bad. "Then we should be more vigilant. If this lasts more than 3 weeks..."

"Then what?" Kurt hadn't realized he'd been gripping the arm's chair, but nearly jumped out of it. "Then it would be time to get her some help." Dr. Murray looked as professional as he could, but Kurt could see, beyond his wire-framed glasses, the sadness that flickered through his eyes. This made Kurt gulp, his mouth dry.

"So what do I do?"

"For now, what she needs are support systems, Mr. Hummel, as well as plenty of rest, a good diet, and daily exercise. Nothing different than what I tell to new mothers. But in this case, we need to keep an extra eye on her." Dr. Murray removed his glasses and placed his palms on his desk beside his frames, leaning forward. "Take her to see the baby as much as possible, Mr. Hummel. Make her bond with the infant." Kurt nodded, taking as much information as he can. "Honestly, all she needs is somebody to be there for her."

He would definitely be her support system, no doubt about that. But with his bags partially packed in his room, his school items ready on his dresser, Kurt felt his chest tighten. This being a big dilemma is an understatement.

When he went out the office, he was still in a daze at the information overload, but spotted Quinn was still where he had left her. Couldn't bear seeing her down, he made his way to her and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. Seeing her questioning gaze, he simply gave her a small smile.

"Come on, we don't want Sophie waiting."

At this Quinn beamed, Kurt just gave her a small smile and led her to the nursery. Once they got there, he nudged her towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" Quinn turned to see him lightly shaking his head. "I still have a call to make..." But when Kurt saw a frown twitching its way on her face, he reassured her. "But I'll get in once I'm done."

Quinn seemed content with that and proceeded inside. There really wasn't any call to make. Kurt just needed some time to think. In less than 2 days, he should already be in Columbus, ready to head to class. But no, here he was, watching little babies by the window, contemplating whether or not to continue packing his bags. He reached into his pocket for the new phone his dad had given him, and dialed a number. The phone had began ringing, but just when the other line had picked up, Kurt slammed his phone shut. No, he couldn't bring himself to refuse OSU. He swallowed hard, and stared at the phone in his hand, feeling incredibly guilty. Guilty for considering the possibility that he'd be leaving Quinn when he'd promised her that he'd always be there for her; and for considering the possibility that he'd pass OSU to stay home. If a teen could have a mid-life crisis, this was his. And as he stared into the room, he saw somebody's reflection stand beside his.

"So which is yours?" Kurt turned to the man beside him, unsure what to say. The man reminded him of his dad, though with better clothing taste despite the casualness. But he looked quite older than him, looking more like a grandfather than anything if his white hair would give any indication. Sensing that the man still wanted to have some small talk, Kurt simply shrugged.

"Well, my granddaughter is that one on the left." The man pointed, a huge smile on his face. "Looks just like her mother."

"I'm Richard, by the way. Newly proud grandpa." He beamed down at Kurt and extended his hand to which Kurt took. "I'm Kurt..." He paused to think of what he could describe himself, but settled on just 'recently discharged'. He saw Richard quirk an eye brow at this. "Just some rough housing that kinda went little overboard." He did downplay the situation but it seemed to suppress further questions about his still visible bruising.

"Ah well. Boys will be boys." Kurt managed to not scoff at this line for the fact that one: he's not like other boys, but he sure can like like them; and two: it reminded him that that was what he still was in the eyes of this older man.

The babies had started crying now, a symphony of wails and cries. He imagined it to be incredibly noisy, but for once he didn't think he'd mind. Richard, who still stood beside him, chuckled. But then they saw nurses bring in bottles of milk over, and the babies somehow quieted down. He couldn't hear it, but by the looks of how the babies stopped flailing their arms, almost like they already knew that it was feeding time. Kurt just watched, mesmerized at how easily the babies stopped crying once they were fed. It was a little note, but Kurt remembered to store it at some part of his brain so that when Sophie would start crying, he'd know what to do. _I guess that's the downside of being an only child, you don't have the opportunity to care for any younger siblings._

Kurt moved his gaze towards the infant that had finished burping and was now being placed back into the crib. And the little baby had this angelic little face of contentment that Kurt couldn't help but smile. There really was no ugly baby, all seemed to have the innate ability to look cute no matter what.

"You a first time father?" This made Kurt look up to Richard in wide-eyed surprise, the he was still too focused on his granddaughter. When he saw Kurt's reaction on the mirror's reflection, he chuckled. "I know how you feel. When my Brian was born, all I did was stand here on this spot, looking just like you." Kurt could see the old man swell with pride. _Is that how dad feels when he thinks of me?_ Kurt looked back towards the window, brows knitted. _But that's how I feel whenever I think of Sophie..._

"What's her name?" Richard now turned to Kurt, hearing his barely whispered question. "What's your granddaughter's name?"

"Oh, her name." Richard let his gaze fall on his grand daughter, the smile on his face getting bigger. "Her name's Andrea Lauren McPherson."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Yes, it is." The older man slowly nodded, he let a moment pass by before he faced the younger man. "Now I know it's not in my place to pry but I've never seen someone looking so sullen watching babies." Kurt shrugged, and out of respect for an elder, he answered him this time.

"I'm not sullen, I'm just..." Kurt hadn't finished his sentence when he saw Quinn from the other side wave at him, to which he smiled back, giving a small wave. The man saw this, casting a questioning gaze towards Kurt. "i just have a lot on my mind. It's been a wild summer for me, having just graduated from high school, this baby, and I think I'm not ready to go to university yet. Not with everything that's happened recently."

"School is a great opportunity. I'm sure your family will understand."

"Yes, but..."

"This about that lovely young woman over there?" Kurt shot a look at the man beside him, surprised at how much a stranger could know.

"That's Quinn, she's just a friend." Richard nodded once more, listening to him. "She just had this cute little baby girl and, and..." He knew he was beginning to ramble, but it makes him feel better, so he continued. "The doctor told me to be there for her. She's been pretty down since and he says it'll keep her from going into a depression. And that's really bad and I don't know what to do anymore. I haven't exactly told her that I'd be leaving in 2 days. And she's been through so much and I just can't put her through that anymore..." Finally running out of things to say, Kurt looked down, ashamed of his outburst.

"That's okay, young man." Richard lightly thumped him on the shoulder before putting his hands into his pockets. "You know what, why don't you just tell her." Kurt looked at him incredulously. "She'll be happy for you. I'm pretty sure she cares for you as much as you care for her, and I think she'll send you off to that school you'll be heading to whether you like it or not."

Kurt sighed. He was now utterly more confused than before. "Take it from an old man, son. Some things are resolved by talking. God knows, that saved my relationship with my son." Richard breathed out a sigh. This made Kurt turned to him, but he refrained from asking. He could understand that. It wasn't until Kurt started to open up to his father that they actually bonded, and he knows that's how he and Quinn bonded too. Maybe the old man's right. I could just tell her. "You know what? You're gonna be fine." Richard started to turn away after giving Kurt a pat on the back, but he stopped in his tracks when Kurt spoke.

"She's my first." The older man faced him once again, brows up into his forehead, waiting for Kurt to speak again. When Kurt noticed that the man had stopped, he crossed his arms and turned. "She's the first girl that I really ever cared about but I think her little baby just might edge her out of first place."

At this, Richard beamed. "What's her name?"

Kurt looked up from the floor. "Sophia Aurora Fabray." He took a glance back at the window, peered farther into the room, and spotted Quinn by the incubator that held her little bundle of joy. When Quinn saw him looking at them and gave him a smile, Kurt felt himself smile as well. "Little Sophie."

"Well, that's beautiful." Kurt couldn't help the feeling of pride rising.

"Well, I better get going, Mr. Fabray. I may be old, but I've still got some work to do." Both men exchanged smiles, though Kurt hiding his surprise incredibly well after being called a Fabray. Richard gave one last pat on the shoulder before they gave each other a curt nod, with Richard heading out, and Kurt slowly making his way into the nursery.

It just might have been his best decision that day, being by Quinn's side as she cooed at Sophie, despite the infant's inability to respond. But seeing Quinn smile, made Kurt want to join in on the cooing, ignoring the looks the staff had been giving them. When it was time to go, Kurt found it surprisingly easy to take Quinn home. He was expecting sobbing and crying, but there was none of that, and that just filled Kurt with relief, knowing that Quinn might just be able to get better.

That evening, Kurt managed to tell his father on his decision about Ohio State, and to say that he was happy was an understatement. Though Kurt hadn't still told Quinn. He was already planning to tell it tonight after tonight. Right after dinner, Mr. Hummel had retreated into the garage to do some last minute tinkering before hitting the sack, and left the two inside the kitchen to clean up. Kurt was already picking up the dishes when the phone rang. Knowing that his father wouldn't be able to hear the ringing, he went to pick it up.

Once Kurt had left the kitchen, Quinn let out a good long sigh. The day had been a long one, with the nightmares and the doctor's visit. She had felt incredibly embarrassed by her outburst, and right in front of Kurt no less. But he'd been calm about it, but she really didn't think he'd take her to see the doctor. She herself had been confused about what to do. Every time her nightmare starts, all she wants to do is curl up and cry. No matter what Dr. Murray had said, that it wasn't her fault or anything, she couldn't help but still feel bad. All that she dreamed were still true, that she was only a hindrance if anything. Quinn felt that similar tug at the pit of her stomach, she quickly shook it away. Not here. She willed her mind to picture out her baby. She always brought a smile on her face. Amidst her internal struggle, Quinn had managed to finish all the dishes, and was now heading out the kitchen. Quinn paused by the archway when she heard a hushed voice, knowing that it was Kurt's.

"I'm really sorry, sir. But I don't think I'll be able to go there on Monday..." Quinn rounded the corner to find Kurt whispering on the phone. "I know, I know. But I still have..." Kurt was now pacing across the living room, restless, while Quinn just stood to the side, unseen. "I apologize, really. And I promise to take those classes on the weekends..."

Seeing Kurt like this just reinforced what she'd been thinking all along. They were wrong, and she was right. That tugging in her stomach started again, her chest tightening with suppressed sobs. She should do something...anything. Her mind reeled. She was doing damage just by being there. It was like breaking Finn, once he found out that Sophie wasn't his. And she knew that right after that, he wasn't the same any more. And looking back at Kurt, his brows knitted in worry, Quinn knew she had to go to prevent him from spiraling down just like Finn did. And when her mind drifted to her baby, she bit back another sob. She's going to have to leave her. Quinn knows she can't support Sophie, but if she leaves her with the Hummels, she has a far better chance at living her life to the fullest. She got nothing to worry for her baby. She knows she'll be well taken care of. She fidgeted in her place, and when Kurt glanced towards her direction, she quickly hid back, though sure that Kurt hadn't seen her. And in what she thinks just might be her best idea, she quickly turns and heads upstairs, unbeknownst to Kurt who was nearly begging on the phone.

"Yes, sir. I pro...you have my word for it." Kurt slumped into the couch, relief coursing through his veins. "Thank you." He closed the line, his head hung low. He just asked for a week extension, keeping the details of why pretty vague. All he said was that he didn't have the 'okay' from Dr. Murray and they'd taken that. It would cost him dearly, but to be here for a few more days would be worth it.

He took one more moment before he hauled himself from the couch, straightening his shirt, and made his way back to the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry, Quinn. I just got caught up with..." Kurt stopped in his tracks, finding the kitchen empty. He just thought that she might have gone up before him. _But she would tell him, right? And he would have noticed, right? _He quickly made his way upstairs to her room.

"Quinn?"

Empty.

He bounded down the stairs and into the dining area, living room, and other parts of the house, and with every step, bile was rising inch by inch.

Still not there.

He was already on the run when he had reached the backyard, having gone around the house, but there was still no sign of Quinn. But then he'd stop. Didn't he just see her when he was still on the phone? But that was too quick a moment and he wasn't sure. He was now in his room, opening every possible door. He would have laughed at the thought that Quinn would hide in his closet, but he opened it nonetheless, still finding it empty.

"Damn it, Quinn!" Kurt was worried now and he felt his heart drop, ignoring the pain that jolted to his elbow when he inadvertently smashed his injured hand on a wall. When he looked out the window, rain was pouring in the night, and he felt his hands clench at the possibility of her being outside. He couldn't fathom what was going on, but Doctor Murray had already warned him about it, and he can't let things go out of control. So he ran up, out of his basement bedroom, ignoring the cool feel on his face as tears started to stream down.

"Kurt, what's going on?" Mr. Hummel, looked up from the hood of a car, and he could see the tear streak on his son's face, and that just didn't settle well with him.

"Quinn's gone dad."

"What!?" the way Kurt had said it just snapped something in him. His son had already briefed him on what had happened that morning and it worried him to no end, not only for Quinn, but also his son. Mr. Hummel knows how much the girl had already affected his son, and he would be lying if he'd said that he hadn't developed a soft spot for Quinn.

"She's gone."

* * *

A/N: If you've made it here at the end of this chapter without cringing at my grammar, I applaud you. A reviewer, Silver Arrow has mentioned my errors, and I do think he/she is right. I can get carried away with the writing, but I do need help. Anyone know a good Beta? I'm new to this kind of stuff, and I'm not really sure what to do…

And I guess some of you have noticed the number of OCs I have, I hope they're not distracting. Though I did put them there for reasons you'll find out in the next coming chapters.

A little help and even a tiny review would be immensely gratifying :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 14**

**A/N: This chapter has been beta'ed by the lovely Ninquelote and Culurien. I could not thank you enough!**

**So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's been pretty difficult to write, and one of the longest by far, but I think it came out alright :D **

**REMOVED AND REPOSTED FOR MINOR EDITS...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**_Previously on Crossroads..._

_"Kurt, what's going on?" Mr. Hummel, looked up from the hood of a car, and he could see the tear streak on his son's face, and that just didn't settle well with him._

_"Quinn's gone dad."_

_"What!?" the way Kurt had said it just snapped something in him. His son had already briefed him on what had happened that morning and it worried him to no end, not only for Quinn, but also his son. Mr. Hummel knows how much the girl had already affected his son and he would be lying if he'd said that he hadn't developed a soft spot for Quinn._

_"She's gone."_

* * *

"Well come on then..." Mr. Hummel closed the hood and started to wipe his hands. "We've gotta find her."

It didn't take long before both were out the door. Mr. Hummel had given Kurt the car keys, while he used Mr. Jenson's car, knowing he wouldn't mind, or wouldn't know for the matter, he'd forget after a while anyway. The rain was getting heavier now, and Kurt couldn't help but feel a little déjà vu at it all, the late night and the rain.

As Kurt turned to that familiar street, he peered through to every bench, hoping to find her there, hoping to get her home safe, but they were all empty. The only person he saw walking in the rain was Patches, who grinned stupidly as he rolled down the window to ask him if he knew where Quinn was. He then drove to the small park where they usually had walks, but it looked uninhabited. Kurt was losing options now, his mind running at a mile a minute knowing all stores were closed, no mall was open and Kurt didn't think Quinn would be going back to the grocery any time soon. He couldn't help but push on the pedal harder, switching gears more forcefully than he should. But to say that he wasn't worried_scared_, would be an understatement. He's beyond a doubt, terrified. Sweat had began dripping from the back of his head, his teeth grinding painfully. As he turned that familiar corner by the grocery, a flood of scenes played before his eyes.

_The flash of a fist…blonde hair whipping around…a pool of blood growing…a scream._

Kurt shook those thoughts away, concentrating hard on the road, squinting to see every nook and corner. His mind wandered to the places Quinn had been in, but realized that there were only a handful of them. Mentally crossing off each option, his eyes grew in realization that there really was only one other place she felt safe. So he drove, hoping to find her there.

Church.

In the 15 minutes of driving, Kurt hadn't realized that he had already been gripping the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. He didn't realize that His heart had been pounding when he reached the church, and put the car on park, and he could hear the pounding in his ears as he sprinted up the steps two, even three at a time, ignoring the rain soaking his shirt through. He hesitated at the huge door, a faint echo of a few organ chords reached his ears and a sliver of light coming out through the barely opened opening. The last time he'd been to church had been his mother's funeral. He knows it makes him a bad Christian, but the memories that would invade his mind every time he smells flowers and candles could literally bring tears to his eyes. His father had been the same, though he had been pretty good at hiding the sadness, too. But Kurt pushed those thoughts away, and lightly placed his hand on the huge brass handle, and took a deep breath before pushing it open just enough for him to fit through. Once he had set foot onto the tiled floor, the melodic sounds doubled in volume, the smell of candles and floral scents once more invading his senses.

_ Kurt usually sat on his mother's lap whenever they go to church and hear mass, despite his father telling him to sit on his own, but not today. Today he sat on the pew on his own little bum just like what his father wanted, though clearly uncomfortable. He kept fidgeting in his seat, tugging at the sleeves of his suit jacket, his sides getting itchier by the minute. But whenever his father would glance his way, Kurt would immediately stop the scratching and the tugging. He wouldn't want to anger his father. Not now, anyways. _

_It still hadn't occurred to him why his parents always wanted him dressed up whenever they go to church, but he always complied because his mother always promised him ice cream after. But the tantrum that was slowly boiling within the little kid only grew as the first notes of some choral hymn began playing. In his mind, there was no use wearing a suit anymore…Mama wouldn't be taking him to ice cream later. _

_It was only here, in church, hearing a necrological mass, that Kurt only realized that he would never be able to see his mother again. And for the first time since his mother died, Kurt cried. Not the silent tears, but the full on sobbing that made every head turn his way. He made a jerk to move out of his seat, but warm hands had grabbed him by the shoulder, pulling him into an embrace, the scent of pumpkin filling his nose, overlying the smell of burning candles and the ever sweet bouquet. He buried his nose deeper into the wool, shaking shoulders steadied._

_When the final prayers were said, Kurt raised his head to see Aunt Mildred smiling down on him, and he couldn't help but hug her tight. He would have preferred his father's embrace, but ever since that night in the hospital, he pretty much left Kurt all on his own, with only Aunt Mildred providing him the hugs he needed. But when Kurt caught his father's eye, he saw a flash of disappointment. _

_A small sob escaped the boy's lips, but Burt felt nothing. His wife just died for crying out loud; can't he just feel numb for once? But his thought was swiftly cut off by Aunt Mildred's reprimand, bringing the crying boy with her as she left the church. _

_When the casket was finally laid down on the ground with a resounding thump, Burt finally took a glance to the boy across him, standing by his sister-in-law. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt cutting through him as he saw the boy…no, his boy, standing erect, hands straight at his sides, his face as stoic as it could get. Tear streaks were still visible, but he wasn't crying anymore, though his bottom lip quivered ever so subtly. Burt's eyes softened, realizing his mistake. He was shaken out of his reverie by soft pats and thumps on his shoulder, even a hug or two from friends, but he still couldn't get the image of his own son only having Mildred's have embrace. When most of the people had left, he made his way over to Kurt and Mildred, cowering just a little as Mildred gave him a stern look before she moved out of his way so he could get to Kurt. _

_Kurt still stared down at the coffin, not wanting to move. He'd been a baby today, crying out loud in the middle of the mass. And when he saw how disappointed his father was at that point, he vowed to his little self to be more kept together…more grown up per se. But he couldn't help as his lip quivered as he watched his mother was laid to rest. He hadn't even dared to look up at his father, fearing that he'd be disappointed in him yet again. But then he felt hands removing the jacket that gave him the itchies. His first thought was that it had been Aunt Mildred since she was more lenient than others, but he was surprised when a pair of strong arms had lifted him and pulled him in. And when his father's familiar aftershave wafted into his nose, he instinctively curled into him and began to cry as his father whispered a small apology, softly hushing him into sleep._

The loud crack of thunder jolted Kurt out of his reverie. He shook the remaining thoughts of his mother's funeral out of his head, reminding himself of what he was supposed to be here for. He let his eyes fall on the blond sitting in one of the first pews. He was here for Quinn, and he wouldn't let some childhood memory stop him. He tentatively made a move, unsure, his steps coming in a harsh staccato.

Quinn wasn't praying. Even though she'd been sitting on this pew for almost more than an hour now, she hasn't been praying. She was merely sitting down, weight on her shoulders hunching her back. Her mind was still foggy, her eyes blurry with tears. It had been difficult, taking that first step out of the Hummel household, but she knew that she had to leave. They had been extremely kind to her for the past couple weeks, but what has she exactly given in return? Another wave of tears silently gushed down her already tear-stained face. She didn't know what to do anymore. And this is really why she'd been in church, in the middle of the night, and she had hoped that just by being here, it would give her guidance.

She had sat in silence before, but when she had heard the faltering steps echoing, she felt herself choke back a sob. And she didn't need to turn to find out who the other person would be. She was too familiar with the sharp sounds of sole to marble tile. When the steps had come to a stop, Quinn could feel a presence a pew behind her, already expecting some form of reprimand. But it hadn't come.

"You shouldn't be here." Quinn lets in a shaky breath, her eyes still kept towards a forward gaze.

"I think I should be the one saying that."

"You don't understand, Kurt." Quinn felt herself shake her head. "I deserve to be here. I have become the worst person I could ever imagine, taking more than I should, when I should have been smart enough to stay away from everything."

"I was brought up to become a respectable woman, God-fearing and good. But because of my actions, I have betrayed not only my parents, but also God." Quinn spoke through gritted teeth, her anger at herself evident in her voice. She wanted to scream, but she knew enough to not do it inside the house of the Lord. Quinn had expected Kurt to say something at this point, but all she met was silence. "As I have said Kurt, I deserve this. It is only right for me to take my punishment as it is and leave."

"I've become the bad guy now, Kurt. I've hurt the people that I care about…" From behind her, Kurt could see the shift in her posture. _Resignation_. "I can't face my parents anymore. I can feel their shame miles away. And…and my sister, I've let her down so much."

"Not to mention that I've led Finn to think that that baby is his when it's truly Puck's. And I too, led him to think that I might have loved him." Quinn had her hands on her side, palms down on the wooden pew, gripping hard. "And I cannot add you to that growing list, Kurt."

So she had stood up and momentarily turned to Kurt, the sadness etched on his face surprised her, making her hitch a breath. "Please, Kurt. Don't follow me." She quickly recomposed herself, focused at the big wooden door at the end of the aisle. Then she quickly moved away, nearly breaking into a run, hoping she could outrun him because somewhere in the back of her mind, she knows that there was no way he would let her go just like that. As she took each step towards the door, she felt her chest getting tighter and tighter, each breath getting more and more difficult to take. This was it. She really was leaving everything behind. And when the image of her baby and the hurt on Kurt's face before she had walked away flashed before her eyes as she stepped into the rain, she couldn't help but cry out loud, her tears becoming one with the downpour. She wrapped herself with her arms as if to try to stop her shaking body. When she had heard the door creak once more, Quinn knew she had to move, but it's as if some invisible force was holding her down. Unable to move from her place, she kept crying as a pair of arms enveloped her from behind, and as a voice telling her that it was okay filtered into her ear. Quinn didn't know how long they had stayed this way, but the rain still wasn't letting up, making it more all the more difficult to take a breath without risking aspiration.

As Quinn sobbed harder and harder, Kurt could only tighten his hold on her. He hadn't said much back at the church since the words that usually came to him as naturally as song had left him once again. And under this rain, he knows that body heat is the only way to keep them from freezing to death. But warmth isn't his only purpose for holding her. He knows she needed it. The more Quinn cried in his arms, the more tears blurred his vision, but he didn't care.

Dr. Murray had warned him about this, and there was no way he was ever going to leave her be. When Quinn had told him to not follow her when she headed out the church, he had shaken his head, counted to five, before heading outside. He knew he had to move fast to catch her, but something within him told him that that was not the case. And to find her still there, Kurt only did what he could; expecting to be pushed away, but surprisingly Quinn had let him.

"Let's get you home." Kurt could only estimate on how long they had stood in the middle of the rain, though if he'd take a good guess, 10 minutes would be a good one. It wasn't until a couple of minutes ago that he felt Quinn just leaned unto him, using him as a support. And when he thought it was okay to move, Quinn started to push him away.

"I can't." Quinn was now squirming her way out of Kurt's arms. He let her do so. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore than she already is. "I'm sorry but I can't."

Quinn had placed a distance between them, but not enough that they couldn't touch if one of them reached out. "Quinn..."

Quinn looked up to Kurt, her eyes brimming with a new set of tears. It has become difficult, to not cry. Quinn thought that all the crying and mood swings had gone with the pregnancy, but boy, was she ever wrong. "You should stay away..."

"Why should I?"

"You should stay away because I'm a bad person Kurt."

Kurt shook his head as the words flew out of her mouth. In his mind, this was all ridiculous. "I'm a bad person and a bad mother." Now this exclamation made Kurt look up to Quinn who had managed to add a foot more of distance between them. "Quinn, don't say that."

"But it's true." Quinn shook in her place, the cold finally getting to her.

"This shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have gotten pregnant, I wouldn't have been rejected by my own family, I wouldn't have made your life miserable, and I wouldn't --"

"Quinn, this isn't you talking..." Kurt kept his focus on Quinn as she began rambling on the things that shouldn't have happened, but he just had to cut her off. "You just can't wish it all back, Quinn. What's past is past. And you just can't wish that Sophie wasn't born. I know you know that she is the best thing that ever happened to you." Kurt managed to breathe in a ragged sigh, his own emotions catching up to him. "You just can't." Kurt had thought that bringing her daughter up would knock some sense into her, but her response had caught him off-guard. With a shaky sigh, Quinn looked into his eyes, and Kurt could not believe it. "But I can." It came out as a whisper, but to Kurt, it was as if she just screamed it into his face. The sincerity in her voice literally shook him to the bone.

"I can't provide for her, Kurt. You know that." Kurt could feel the self-hatred coming off her in waves, and he couldn't help but feel his own ire rising too. But he stayed silent still, seeing her bow down her head. "What can I, an 18 year old with no job do?" She scoffed, then rising her eyes to his again. "Nobody would want to hire me because of the baggage."

"You don't have to worry about that if you stay with me, Quinn." Kurt breathed deep, in hopes to calm his rising voice. "You don't have to worry about anything!"

Kurt saw Quinn shake her head this time, with each shake sending a wisp of hair around her face. "You've been too good, Kurt. You and your father. You've been everything that I could have wanted in a family. But my being here is only going to drag you down, too" Kurt couldn't believe what he's  
hearing, and he was consciously suppressing the need to just grab her by the arms and shake her head back in place. "Sometimes, I just wish you hadn't found me that night."

"What!?" With this, Kurt snapped. Of all the stupid things he's heard, but this took the cake. "You wish I hadn't found you!? Then what did you plan on doing, Quinn? God damn it, you would have died in that weather!"

"Are you seriously going to throw everything we've..." Kurt was practically shouting now, and it didn't help that they were still in church grounds, with both rain and tears stinging their eyes. "D-do you want to throw this all away?"

"But don't you see it, Kurt? I've been with you for barely a month and I'm already ruining your lives!"

"What on earth ever made you think that?"

"You're supposed to be in New York, or any place far from here. But no, you're stuck here in Lima, and with me hanging around, I bet you're not willing to leave it anymore." Quinn had already raised her voice too, straining so as to not be drowned out by the rain. She needed him to hear this. "You're supposed to be in Fashion School, Kurt. Not Law. And my God, Kurt, accounting? I knew even before you told me that you hate math."

"And not to mention that rift between you and your dad. You might think that everything's fine, Kurt, but I see it. You don't talk to him or hug him as much as you did before." Kurt stood dumb shocked, speechless, ignoring the splashes of rain Quinn sent his way as she began flailing her arms about, putting emphasis on each of her statements.

Quinn was now heaving, but that didn't stop her. She let her gaze fall on the ground. "And if I wasn't here, that horrible thing by the grocery wouldn't have been as bad. They would have let you go if I hadn't let them make me some kind of bait." Quinn swallowed hard; her throat had gone dry from the crying and the shouting. "I am nothing but a burden to you, Kurt. That's all I am."

Quinn felt spent; her limbs had gone limp, exhaustion creeping up on her. But she stood her ground, unwavering, despite the heated gaze he sent her way. But when a draft came through between them, both bodies involuntarily shook. When she finally looked up to him, the rain has plastered his hair onto his forehead, though his face remained stoic, but that little twitch she sees at the corner of his eye gave away his emotions. Quinn knows she's hurting him now, but she knows he'll get over it. _Right?_

Kurt may have looked calm and collected on the outside, but inside he was a mess. How could she do this to him? He kept his gaze still on her, trying to make her look up to him. And when she finally did, he locked his eyes with her, willing…daring her to break it. But when she didn't, he began to take the 3 steps towards her, taking each and every step with sureness, that when he was less than a foot away from her, she sort of stumbled in her place.

"There was and will be no way I'm ever going to Pratt. By missing that Monday meeting, I have officially flipped them off, so to speak." Quinn breathed harder through the wetness covering her face, not used to Kurt being so firm in his speech, his voice lower than she's ever heard before. "And not to mention the quality of living I'd have to keep up in New York."

"I made this choice, Quinn. You said some words, yes. But you didn't make this decision for me; I sent that application on my own free will." Kurt didn't want to seem so overwhelming, but he knew he had to. "And as for the rift between me and my dad…" He felt himself scoff harsher than he should, inwardly cringing as she let out a little squeal. "Really, Quinn. My dad might look like the toughest guy in Lima, but the man's a sap. There is nothing that we can't work through."

"Now that thing by the grocery? That was nothing new to me, Quinn." This time he heard her gasp at his confession. Not many people knew about it, now she's one of them. "But with you in the fold, it scared me out of my wits; but there isn't any situation that wouldn't have me worried for you."

"And that's why—"

"No, Quinn. Let me finish." He gripped her elbows, willing her to keep her eyes on him. He felt his eyes water again, but he blinked them away. "You're my friend, Quinn. No matter what you say or do, I will always be here for you whether you like it or not." Quinn's eyes were already red and puffed from crying, but the hot tears kept on flowing. She bit her lip in hopes to stop them, but it was futile. "You're part of my life now, Quinn. You and Sophie."

"When I told those doctors back at the hospital that I was the father of that baby, I meant it." Kurt let out a ragged breath, the familiar clench in his chest returning. "I may not be the biological father, but when that baby came..." Kurt momentarily took a pause. He could literally feel himself fall apart, coherency out the window. "...but when Sophie came, I p-promised to myself...I would try to give her the b-best life she could...because she doesn't deserve this, Quinn." Kurt felt himself sigh in hopes to regain his composure. "The bigotry and the prejudices that come from growing up in Lima…Sophie doesn't deserve it."

"I-I know that you don't see yourself living with us for the rest of your life, and I'm not holding you down on it, you may leave when you want to, but not yet. I'm not going to let you go when you barely can stop bursting into tears." Kurt softened his grip on her arms when Quinn started to openly sob. "W-when you're better; y-you c-can go." He swallowed hard, trying to stop his stutter. He should never stutter; it gives away too much. "But as long as you're with me, living under my roof, you are my responsibility. And you know I can't shy away from that."

"I can't let you leave, Quinn." He shook his head, eyes straying away from her. "You're planning to leave Sophie with me. Now what am I going to tell her when she asks for her mommy? 'I'm sorry kid but your mother skipped town when you were still a baby!" Kurt saw Quinn flinch. It was harsh, he knew, but the frustration that built up within him was getting more and more difficult to handle. But he willed his voice down a notch. "I can't let you do that to her, Quinn."

"And that thing about you being a burden? That is nothing but bull crap and you know it." Kurt took a step back, exasperated. "Have you seen how much you make my dad happy? Ever since my mom died, he has been somewhat withdrawn, always working on those cars in the garage…" The rain was starting to let up now, but the sky was darker than it had been, only a lamp post illuminating the two. It's a wonder nobody has found them yet, with the raised voices and all.

"But when you came, it was as if he found a different outlet. He asks much about you, how you're doing, what you like for lunch. And it's good because it takes him away from all the drama I get for being…" Kurt let himself trail, unwilling to stray from the point. "I always try to make my dad happy, but you, Quinn, you make him happier. And I'm not going to let that go."

"And don't get me started on Aunt Mildred. You wormed you way into her heart on the first day you met." Quinn watched Kurt practically pacing in front of her, explaining just how screwed up her logic was. "D'you know that she's an alcoholic? Didn't you see her slip in a little sip every now and then?" Quinn didn't know what to say, she hadn't really seen anything. Though she did sense a different scent underneath that sweet pumpkin smell she always seemed to have. Kurt saw her hesitation. "Well she is. She has been ever since my cousins turned 10. But you know what? When she found out that you were pregnant, she stopped sneaking in the bottle. It's some kind of superstition for her. That's what she told me before she left. She said that she finally found a reason to stop…at least for another ten years." Quinn this time couldn't help but bite back a smile. But it didn't last long when she saw the serious face Kurt still wore.

"And do I really need to explain what you've done to me?"

Quinn stilled. Kurt had been ranting about how she'd affected other people, and she might have had a little inkling of how, but when he directed that last question to her, straight to her face, she didn't know how to respond.

He had stopped pacing now, making his way to her slowly. He got within her personal space, and she could practically see the tear streaks on his face. Quinn could no longer count the number of times she cried tonight, though she guessed it was more than she ever had before, and she figured she had to add one more to that list when she could practically taste the saltiness again. When she didn't say a word, Kurt had to step away once again just so he could vent.

"Jesus, Quinn. I care for you!"

There. He said it, more like shouted it really. But Quinn could see that it was honest and genuine. And coming from Kurt, she knows it's difficult for him. And when she sees his eyes drop, she felt something fall within her too. And as she saw the change in his stature, she knew she has broken something in him, and that just made the pain swell even more. This was not how she wanted this to play through. She had imagined it to be quick, that she'd be out of his life before he'd notice, but she'd underestimated him. And she'd underestimated just how much she has integrated herself into his life in just a month. She'd caused him to hurt more than she ever imagined, and for some reason, that just made her numb.

Kurt now felt tired, his verbal outburst drained him. He might have stated his father and Aunt Mildred as excuses for her not to, but in reality it's more of a selfish idea in his mind. He didn't want her to leave. He really didn't want her to go, and it just might have showed. Though Kurt knows there will never be anything more between them than being friends, but that didn't shake the feeling away that Quinn belongs there with him. When he raised his eyes back to her, he could only hope he could get a positive reply.

"Please, Quinn. Come back home?"

_Oh, God, he's pleading_.

Quinn heard his barely whispered question, and his cracking voice just about did her in. She has dug herself a gigantic hole, and she knows she'll need all the help she can get to come back up to the surface. So she ignored that empty feeling growing inside and slowly nodded. And it didn't take much for Kurt to move towards her and pull her into his arms, holding her tight, as if he didn't, she'd fall away from him again. And Quinn let herself be held, because that's the only thing she could give him now, and she owes him that much.

Soon, she felt herself being moved, but at this point, she was too distracted to care. All she knows is that Kurt has her, and that's fine by her. The drive back was as silent as ever, other than Kurt's hushed voice over the phone to tell his dad that she's with him, the cracking voice not going unnoticed. But she'd stayed in place, head bent low. Quinn ignored the wet feeling all over, the thought of the upholstery just fluttering by. She didn't know what to do now, except sit and move whenever and wherever Kurt  
takes her.

* * *

What seemed like only a minute to her, was actually an excruciating 30 minutes for Kurt. He constantly risked a glance her way, keeping one hand on the steering wheel, the other over her hand, afraid that if he just let her go even for a second, she'd be gone as quickly as she had been before. He could see she was still distant, but wasn't sure if it was because she finally understood her actions, or because he scared her until she was numb. Kurt couldn't help but whisper a little prayer that it was the former.

Quinn didn't realize she had fallen asleep until a warm, heavy spray hit her full on. When she finally opened her eyes, she realized that she wasn't in the car anymore, but that she was standing in a bathroom she knows she hasn't used before, being held up by Kurt, who stayed outside the shower.

"Quinn, we need you to get warm. You're shaking like crazy." The softer tone of voice was a sweet change from the forceful ones she had heard before, and Quinn couldn't help but sigh in relief at it. She had to admit, she missed that.

Kurt had asked her if she'd be fine if he let her have her privacy, but she shook her head no, surprising Kurt. Quinn would be lying if she'd said that she didn't need him there. When she quietly points out that he's shaking too and when she tells him that she's not sure if she could stand up on her own, he takes this opportunity cautiously, and steps into the warm shower with her, though keeping some sort of space between them. And when he suggested that they might as well sit since their knees aren't as stable as they should be, Quinn nodded, and laid back into him. At first, he stiffened at the closeness, but soon his body relaxed as well, and they stayed like that for how long? Neither knew.

It was weird; Kurt had to admit, having a woman as close to him as Quinn was. But he had already told her that he would do anything and everything to make her better, and if this was it, than he couldn't refuse. When the water eventually turned cold, he slowly made a move to turn the water off, carefully getting out from behind her. She let out a small whine at the loss of contact and warmth, but Kurt only found out that she had already fallen asleep.

He didn't want to wake her, but she needed to get out of the wet clothes. But Quinn could barely move. It wasn't that she didn't want to, but it's just that she can't. Though she always knew that Kurt could carry some weight, if the dance moves and the lifts they used to do back in Glee were any indication, but she was surprised at how easily he lifted her out of the bathtub, and on to the closed commode.

He was talking to her now, Quinn could see from behind half-lidded eyes, but for some reason, it all came to her as muffled noises. At her unresponsiveness, she could see Kurt getting worried. She didn't really know what was happening, but she just blamed it on the hypothermia.

Kurt quickly wrapped a dry towel around Quinn, telling her to stay where she was until he got back. He saw her give one small nod, and with that he flew out the bathroom door, and in less than a minute, probably the quickest change he's ever done, he was back in dry clothes, carrying a set of her pajamas. He gently asked her to change, but when she didn't answer, he asked her once more, louder. And finally when he hears her croaked, intelligible reply, he felt his heart drop. He lifted a hand to her cheek, shocked to find it cold to the touch. He knew he had to get her out of the clothes fast and get her warm, but she wasn't moving, just staring at him. Kurt shook his head, continually muttering the same apology over and over again, slowly peeling her clothes one by one. And when he reached to the point where it was only the under garments concerned, he muttered those apologies louder and frequently, this time closing his eyes as he did so. She might still have been covered by the towel; Kurt knew this shouldn't be happening. But he proceeded with it anyways, Quinn only letting out a few squeaks to which he only apologized even louder.

It was a challenge, no doubt, dressing someone up. The concept isn't new to Kurt, but when that person is someone you truly care about, and is unresponsive; your heart can't help but break a little. And that was the case, with Kurt now lifting her out of the bathroom, and into a soft bed.

Quinn didn't recognize the sheets, but she relaxed onto it nonetheless. She had turned to her side, her most comfortable sleeping position. But when she realized that Kurt was moving away from her, she managed to voice out despite the dryness of her throat, asking him to stay. She sensed his hesitancy, but she sighed back into him as she felt him lay behind her.

The distance was still there, but she needed warmth, and she'd let him know ever so subtly with a little whine. And she silently thanked God that he wasn't dense and he caught on the idea very quickly that he already closed the distance between them, laying an arm around her. Quinn couldn't help but revel in his warmth, and it was here that Quinn realized that they had been both shaking still, though she was sure it wasn't because he was cold anymore.

Words still weren't spoken until she realized that she wasn't in her room, but in his. Through heavy lids, she scanned what she could until her gaze fell on to an opened suitcase near the closet, half filled with clothes and books. This made Quinn bite back a sob, but unfortunately, due to their closeness, Kurt caught it.

"You should go, you know."

"But I can't." She felt his sigh at her nape. "And if I do, I leave tomorrow."

"Then you should go."

"But you…"

Quinn stopped him with a voice that still cracked, squeezing the hand that lay on her stomach. "I w-was wrong, Kurt. Y-you showed m'that much. I should nev'r have th-thought of leaving."

"I-I promised that I'd g-get better," Quinn took a long, shaky breath, trying hard to find the words. "…and I will."

Breathing was still kind of difficult for her, considering the dry throat and the clogged up sinuses, but Quinn drew another breath, steadier than before, yet her voice still came out as a whisper, but with more conviction. "Now you have to promise me that you won't let anything stop you from getting your life back."

Kurt had been speechless yet again. Here he was comforting her, and she just flipped their situation as easily as before. The question still lingered in the air, but Kurt had already eyed that letter on his dresser, and he sighed, urging Quinn to go back to sleep.

Quinn didn't hear or feel any answer that night, but when she woke up the next morning, she felt a pang of regret and loneliness, only partly tempered by a soaring elation when she found herself alone in bed, and the suitcase gone from its place by the closet.

* * *

**A/N: So, what do you guys think? This took long to update, but i think I'll be able to get the next one up even longer...But don't worry, I'll still finish this story when I can.  
**

**Reviews would be awesome!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

** Crossroads**

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay…major MAJOR school work had to be done. Still Beta-ed...Thanks Ninquelote and Culurien:D**

**Filler Chapter, Definitely. But hopefully we could get the next chapter up soon...**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine.**

* * *

Despite having driven a car for nearly 5 years, the open road was still a new thing for Kurt. Sure, he'd gone on interstate trips with his dad, but he'd never drove on one alone. His driving experience was pretty much limited to within Lima, which wasn't very large in the first place.

So driving at 70 miles/hour, with draft entering the cabin through a window that wouldn't fully close, felt...free.

It was kind of liberating, to say the least.

But when he took the exit and parked at the local McD's for some lunch, he saw families congregated at each table, with kids running to and fro. He couldn't help but miss home…back to that little tiny baby, Sophie, and back to thought that he'd at least last a week before he started to feel home sick, but it seemed unlikely. He shook his head..._2 hours!?_ That's a record for him for sure.

As he took a bite of his greasy burger, a kid came running by him, and knocked his burger out of his loose grip…he couldn't really hold on to the sandwich with a splint on. With the resounding splat, Kurt lost all interest in lunch. He quickly stood and assured the kid's mother that it was alright. Burgers are nothing but reservoirs of grease and fat.

The morning hadn't been going well for him ever since he left the house, and for the first time, he wished he had never left in the first place. And as he sat in the driver seat of his car, he couldn't help but feel that familiar tug within him as the memory from that early morning came to him.

_Kurt had quite a difficult time going to sleep despite the now warm body huddled into him. He would try to close his eyes in hopes of drifting off, but no matter how much he tried, his eyes still snapped up to that envelope on the dresser and the half-packed suitcase by his closet. Quinn was right, but he knew he shouldn't...couldn't leave her. Wasn't it just hours ago that he basically pleaded for her to stay? Yet he'__d __only be leaving her in the morning? It was unfair. _

_But somehow__ he had found the will to carefully extract himself from her, roll off the bed, and forcefully put the fact that her arm unconsciously tried to reach for him as he left to the back of his mind._

_He now __then__ stood, yes. But he didn't exactly move right away. He had been rooted to the spot for a minute before he had began to sort through his cabinets, and grabbing every bottle of his skin care from the bathroom._

_It was as if an invisible force had __made__ him mechanically place neatly folded shirts and recently ironed pants into the suitcase. Kurt moved as silently as he could, never looking over his shoulder, afraid that Quinn might catch him packing. He couldn't deal with that yet. So he swiftly closed the latch and hauled the bag upstairs, as he pulled his messenger bag over his chest. As he reached the top of the stairs, Kurt nearly dropped the suitcase on his toes when he found his father by the kitchen island, nursing a cup of coffee._

_"Dad..." Kurt heaved. The lifting had left him a little breathless, but his heavy suitcase __was__ now gently placed by his feet._

_"So you pushing through with Fisher?" Mr. Hummel looked up __at__ Kurt, eyeing him and his luggage. Kurt slowly nodded and in that moment, Burt willed __himself __to suppress__ his rising emotions__ as he stood and crossed the room to his son._

_Every parent would want their child to succeed, hell, he would do anything for his son to succeed. Be it to cheer __at__ one of his football games, or to be in an auditorium full of people giving McKinley High's Glee Club a standing ovation, Burt has never wanted anything more than for Kurt to follow his dreams. And if it __means letting __him go off to university, then he'll just have to take that in __stride, __too._

_It's odd. To stand in front of each other like this, with the knowledge that this may be the last time he'll see his son 'til Christmas break, but Burt consoles himself with the thought that Columbus is just a 2-hour drive away._

_"You leavin' now?" Burt asked as Kurt shifted in his place, his hand clutching the strap crossing his chest. "It's a bit early, don't you think?"_

_"I want to get there early so I could settle in." Kurt replied,__ avoiding__ his father's gaze. And Mr. Hummel knows his son, and to see him not making any eye contact, he knew something wasn't right. "I'd really like the bed by the window..." Kurt tried to laugh the awkwardness away, but to no avail. Besides, he wouldn't really get first dibs on any bed considering he's going in mid-semester._

_Kurt quickly found his footing, his dad's look usually made him uncomfortable. And when he had shifted his foot a centimeter to the left, his toe hit his bag. He briefly looked down on it and sighed. He figured that he should place his bags in the car, so he grabbed the luggage and stood to his full height as if to show his dad that he could do this. But before Kurt could turn, Mr. Hummel beat him to it. "Hey, Kurt."_

_"Yeah, dad?" Kurt inwardly cringed. He'd __hoped__ to avoid any stalling and get out of the house as quickly as he can before he could change his mind. This wasn't a proper goodbye__,__ he knew it, and it seemed that his father knew it too._

_"I know you've packed pretty much everything you need. I heard you all the way up here..." Burt took note of Kurt's wide-eyed expression. "But don't you think you've forgotten something?"_

_Kurt didn't know what the hell his father was talking about__,__ and he guessed that his face conveyed his confusion when his dad __began__ to elaborate. "Downstairs. In your room. You better get down there and grab it before it goes away."_

_Burt practically had to push his son back towards his basement bedroom, shaking his head as he did so. Though he might not be as travel savvy as back in the day, he never left home without that one little thing. His wife had taught him that and he __took__ it to heart. And there was no way he __could__ let Kurt go off on his own without it._

_Once Kurt disappeared into the basement, Burt resumed his place in the kitchen, this time getting another cup, __and __pouring steaming coffee into it. He sighed as he settled on the chair, cradling __the__ warm cup._

_Kurt scanned his room for whatever his dad asked to get. He slowly tip-toed around the room, mentally ticking off a checklist of his Things-To-Bring. Kurt suddenly stopped mid-step...he pretty much packed everything he needed. Thinking he should go back and ask his dad what it was he was supposed to find. But then his eyes fell __on__the__ occupied bed._

_Quinn was still how he had left her, curled on her side, sound asleep. And as that opened up the well of emotion he had so skillfully locked, his heart dropped. As realization dawned upon him, that this was what his dad had told him about, he couldn't help but thank him silently. He needed this, just as his dad needed it as he stood beside him, saying their last farewell to his dying mom. And his dad is giving him that now. That one moment where he could bid farewell without having to break out the waterworks._

_Kurt slowly made his way to the side of the bed, and knelt down to her level. He scanned her face for any sign of rousing, and he couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed when he found none. She's had a rough night, well, they both did, but it didn't stop him from making sure she stayed asleep. He couldn't find it in himself to wake her up. So he simply brushed that one stray hair out of her face, and softly kissed the top of her head. He smiled as the lavender scent invaded his nostrils, her hair soft to the touch. He leaned back on his heels as he took one more moment to just look at her before he jumped up and quickly turned his back, sprinting up the stairs because he knew that if he looked back over his shoulder and __saw__ her lying in his bed, still fast asleep, he wouldn't be able to leave._

_When he reached the living room, he found his dad back in his place at the kitchen island. Kurt gave him a smile before walking in and sitting beside him, drawing the new cup of coffee to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, letting the morning set in. Kurt suddenly didn't want to go, sipping his cup ever so slowly, willing to believe that the more coffee that remained in the cup, the more time he gets to stay. He had his head bent low, but when he had heard a sob, he looked up to his father._

_Kurt hadn't seen his father cry in a long while and the sight of him now...well, it was a surprise. As Burt Hummel smiled through his tears, he slung an arm over his son and gave a tight squeeze. Kurt returned the hug, smiling up to his dad. "Thanks dad."_

_"No problem, son." Burt eagerly wiped his face on his sleeve, thoroughly ashamed of __his tears__, much to __Kurt's amusement__. "You ready?"_

_"Yep. I'm pretty much all set." Kurt let go of his dad, stopping the urge to fix his hair after his dad had messed it up._

_Kurt could see the__ joy shining in__ on his father's face and it just made him even more eager to go to school and show just about everyone...anyone that he, Kurt Hummel, isn't a Lima loser._

_So when his dad had helped him put the bags in the trunk, Kurt couldn't help but let out a laugh when his father stood stiff as a board as he turned the ignition. It __was__ hard for him, Kurt knew. But he __was__ pretty sure his dad would kick his butt if he decided to not go. As the engine hummed smoothly, Mr. Hummel leaned over to the window, eyeing his son. Kurt felt his dad's gaze on him and he sighed. This was going to be a long day._

Burt was in the kitchen, cooking the only things he couldn't burn...eggs. He may try to boil water only to return to an empty sauce pan, but he's not completely useless in the kitchen. Scrambled eggs are his specialty- his only specialty. He had promised his son to take care of Quinn, and that's what he's going to do. And he figured it's good to start at breakfast. He and Quinn hadn't really talked much, but he could see how much his son cared for her and that's enough for him. Now that Kurt's gone, though, he thought it would be nice to at least to bond with her on a parental level.

As he scrambled the eggs, expertly whisking with nary a spill, his mind went back to just minutes before Kurt left.

_"She's gonna be okay, right?"_

_The question caught him by surprise. He knew his son could get by, but he's not entirely sure for her. And Burt didn't need to ask which 'she' Kurt's talking about either. He breathed deep and put on a reassuring expression that he hopes that Kurt would get. He could practically see his shoulders sag when he replied. "She'll be fine, Kurt."_

_Ever since__ the child...yes, child, had set foot in his home, she become his ward. It's a fatherly instinct he has and he extends it to anyone Kurt cares about. He mentally laughed as he remembered when that one boy had sent a crying Mercedes into his home, and into Kurt's arms. Well, let's just say that that boy needed to go back to Potty Training 101 when he boldly knocked on their front door, with him answering the door._

_So yeah, Quinn may not be his daughter, but she sure has become someone that meant to something him, and he'd be damned if he ever finds her hurt. Nobody is going to mess with Quinn Fabray...not while Burt and his shotgun are around. And really, Kurt's wrath would be more menacing and he's not exactly ready to face that._

_A cough brings him out of his thoughts. He sees Kurt looking at his hands on the window, and realizes that he was kinda in the way. So he took a step back, giving his son one more smile which __was__ so gladly returned._

_"You're gonna be great at Fisher, Kurt."_

_"Thanks dad."_

_And with that, Kurt drove off, and Burt stayed where he stood for at least 5 more minutes, just to make sure that he'd be there if Kurt decides to__ turn around__. But when he didn't, Burt felt himself sigh. His son has left for college, and he's happy...incredibly happy, yet...__  
_  
Burt shook those thoughts away and proceeded to stomp into the kitchen, hoping to make breakfast before Quinn woke up.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt spun in his place, nearly knocking the milk carton off the counter top. He was met by a disheveled Quinn, and was surprised at the presence of thin weary lines on her face. His expression softened at the sight of her slumping shoulders as she took a seat by the counter.

"I'm makin' eggs and toast. That okay for you?" Quinn looked up to Mr. Hummel and nodded. He was trying, she could tell, but she also knew this was hard for him too.

She looked back down as Mr. Hummel resumed making breakfast. He really was just the coffee-in-the-morning type of guy. Kurt was the one who usually made breakfast, with a little bit of her help. Quinn grinned at the thought of the times when he'd tried to shoo her away from the stove, but, of course, had relented soon enough. But her smile didn't last long when she realized that this was how it was going be from now on, now that Kurt had left. When she had told him the night before that he should go to Fisher, she had meant it. Every single word. But she'd be lying if she said that she hadn't silently wished that he'd still be with her in the morning. And when she had woken up to an empty room...well, let's just say that crying was already a given. It had taken a lot for her to loosen her grasp on his sheets and compose herself enough to climb up the stairs and face Mr. Hummel.

Quinn looked back up when a clanging sound met her ears, and she had to stifle a laugh. Mr. Hummel was kind of burning the toast. She simply shook her head, and stood up to help the older man. She had promised Kurt and herself last night that she wasn't going to let her condition get to her, and she intended to keep that promise. So she headed toward the stove and returned the warm smile Mr. Hummel gave her as they made breakfast.

* * *

"You're new around here, aren't you?"

Kurt snapped his head up from the campus map he had his nose in. He squinted as his eyes met the blaring rays of the sun before he finally focused on a smirking face that both relieved and irritated him at the same time. Kurt felt the blush rise to his cheeks at his rather disorganized shape: he had an envelope tucked underneath his left arm, a folder clipped to the side by his right elbow, the map still clutched in his hands, and his bag strap nearly choking him as it seemingly rode up to his neck.

He huffed and just lamely nodded that yes, he needed help. And his hand still hurt. When Kurt thought back on it, he shouldn't have ripped the splint off in the first place.

"I'm trying to find the registrar but I can't seem to..." Kurt exasperated, just folded---crumpled the map in his hands before unceremoniously chucking it to a trash bin, much to the amusement of the stranger in front of him. "Don't laugh."

What a first impression.

Kurt now straightened himself and took a good look at the guy who was now guffawing at him. He looked like a student...Kurt was pretty sure he was. The rather preppy get up kind of gave it away. He was tall, but just barely enough at Kurt's standpoint. And the loose way his hair fell about just made Kurt want to empty a can of aerosol on to his head. And not to mention the---

"Are you checking me out?" The guy was smirking now.

"Uh...no." _Damn it. Did he say it too quickly?_ "I was merely making observations."

"Right." And the way he drawled made Kurt somehow what to kick his shin. It kind of made him look so full of himself. "Don't worry. I'm pretty used to Freshmen take a liking to me."

_Oh, he really is full of himself._

"Name's Brandon." He extended his hand at the still somewhat stunned Kurt.

Kurt shifted his stuff on to his left arm and shook the hand. "Kurt Hummel."

"Hmm...Hummel." Brandon repeated in a breath which made Kurt feel really uncomfortable. He's starting to feel irked with the guy, but seeing that he's really the only one who stopped to help, Kurt simply shrugged the thoughts away.

"So...Registrar's Office? Where?"

"You are quite impatient, you know that?"

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm a couple months late getting here and I have a lot to catch up to." Okay he was officially irritated. He really needed to get to that office now. He'd been through a lot to get here, and he'll be damned if he gets stuck with barely a foot into campus. "What's it to you anyway?"

"Nothing..." Brandon shrugged. "It's just...it's cute."

_What the!?_ Kurt could now feel the heat burn his cheeks even more. The nerve of that guy---wait, did he just see him _smirk_?

Brandon shook his head and gestured for Kurt to follow him, already liking Kurt and his awkwardness. And it just made his rather dull semester a little more...interesting. He slowly started to walk towards the Registrar's Office- he already knows that Mr. Heinkl has a tardy slip waiting for him anyways.

It had taken a lot for his father to put him back in school after purposely slacking off for the whole of last year. Philosophy wasn't really his thing. Nonetheless, he had returned to the school despite the audible groans from various professors.

He was already making his way to class when he'd saw Kurt looking all miserable. Sure, he might be the resident bad boy, but he's not that evil. He'll help the strays find their way; it just happens to be that this particular stray is awfully adorable.

It took a moment before Kurt regained his senses and jogged to catch up with Brandon, letting the weird looks he's getting from other students just pass by him. Though it didn't stop him from wondering why they were eyed at all. Not that they were making a scene or anything, but some odd feeling began to creep up to him when faculty members started to look their way. And he wasn't even wearing anything remotely similar to his usual get-up at McKinley. So it naturally got Kurt to thinking that maybe Brandon was the one they've been keeping an eye on.

The wardrobe definitely pointed to him being some kind of nerd, lauded by teachers and whatnot, but the way their conversation had went just a while ago got Kurt thinking that he just might be associating himself with the wrong crowd.

But it wasn't until he'd reached the Registrar's Office did he found out that Brandon was a little bit of everything. The way Brandon just strode into the office, disregarding the annoyed look the secretary gave him, should have been an indication that he was somewhere up the social ladder at Ohio State, but it was when he had grabbed Kurt by the wrist and led him to seat by the desk that his idea was somewhat vindicated. Brandon had strode over to where a man had been standing with his back turned and a book in hand, and whispered to him in such a way that even most teacher pets could only dream of. This in turn made the man face him and Kurt could literally feel his eyes widen in shock.

"Mr. Hummel! I take it you've met my grandson, he hasn't given you any trouble has he?"

He couldn't believe it. The man...Kurt dug through his mind for the name...Richard! Richard was the older man he'd conversed with at the hospital, talking about babies and relationships and school. He was sure he was sweating his pores dry when he saw the older man seat himself on the big desk and gestured for Brandon to leave for a moment. The younger one obliged hesitantly. And when the door shut behind them, the room had gotten real quiet that it had overwhelmed Kurt to a stutter.

"S-sir..." Kurt started, but it seemed like the older man noticed his inconvenience and gestured for him to stop.

"Mr. Hummel...just breathe."

Richard let out a chuckle as Kurt immediately did what he'd said. And when the boy had the color come back to his face, he gave him the time to speak.

"Sir Richard..." Kurt stopped, realizing he didn't know his last name, and it wasn't like Brandon ever dropped the name either. So his eyes fell to the plaque behind the older man, and what he saw just confused him more. The name on the plaque didn't start with Richard at all. From what he could see, the first name started with an 'H'.

This made Kurt do a double take at the man in front of him and he felt embarrassment course through him when the older man had burst into laughter. "I thought you were Richard." Kurt exclaimed a little too quickly. But the man in front of him merely smiled.

"I am Richard, my boy. Richard McPherson."

"And you're not the Registrar, Sir..."

"Oh no. Definitely not the Registrar." The older man leaned back in the chair. "And please just call me Richard. The 'Sir' just makes me feel too old."

"Yes, s-" Richard gave him a look and Kurt sighed. "You called me Hummel just now. But you addressed me as a Fabray the last time we had met."

"Ah, now that was an honest mistake. You see, I've spent a considerable amount of time in that nursery to know each and every baby in it." McPherson let out another guffaw. "Would you forgive the old man? Despite him coming across as some crazed pedophile?"

He was trying to break the ice, Kurt could tell, and was quite good at it too. His last statement made Kurt laugh out loud. He hadn't felt this comfortable around adults in such a long time. Then, remembering why he had been here in the first place, he proceeded to ask McPherson as to who he'd be seeing to formally his form.

"The man you're looking for is Henry Parker. I'm sure you've met him before."

Kurt sure did. He met the guy when he found out he was accepted.

"I was right was I?"

Kurt didn't have to ask what he was referring to. So he shrugged and nodded. He'd called it that Quinn would let him come to school. And really, if she hadn't pressed the issue, Kurt wasn't sure if he'd make it here at all.

"Well, you certainly made the right choice in coming here." And Mr. McPherson just had this glint in his eye and Kurt could already tell that maybe this was where Brandon had acquired the rather mischievous attitude, minus the narcissism of course.

But before Kurt could ask what McPherson had been doing in Parker's office, the man in question had come in through the door with a rather surprised look on his face.

"Well, Mr. Hummel. It's nice to see you looking good." Kurt gave a small smile at the man before looking down at his hands. The splints gone and the bruises have started to pale now.

Mr. Parker now stood beside the desk looking back and forth between the two. "I see you've got some friends in high places, Mr. Hummel..." Kurt could only manage a little look of surprise, but it considerably doubled when Henry flashed him a grin before taking the seat which Richard had just vacated.

"Look, Henry. I just came by to see how things are going, and as far as I can see, things are going rather smoothly." Henry nodded in appreciation, and Richard turned to face Kurt. "Now you take care, young man. If you need any help, just tell Brandon to take you to me. But alas, I must go." He regarded the other man with a clasp on the shoulder before giving Kurt one as well. When the door had shut, Kurt turned back to Henry who had now gestured for the papers to which he eagerly gave. He quickly signed it and returned it to Kurt.

"That's it?"

"Yes that is it, Mr. Hummel." Parker returned his pen to a drawer before leaning back into the chair and began to scrutinize the boy in front of him. "I think I just might have to keep an eye on you..."

This statement got Kurt to look up, confusion written all over his face. Barely an hour into school and he's already was getting that look...from a higher official no less. And the older man's gaze made Kurt swallow hard just to keep his throat from drying.

"You seriously don't know who that was, do you?"

Kurt shook his head. Of course he knew who that was. "He is Richard McPherson, a pretty decent man, oddly quirky at times but just so happens to have an egotistical grandson named Brandon." He felt his eyes go wide. He did not just blurt that out! He really should keep his mouth in check. But a question still lingered in his mind, and Kurt just thought that maybe he could just ask Parker. "Uhm…is he a teacher around here? He just doesn't seem the type…"

But Parker simply laughed. "You're quite the character, Mr. Hummel. Though you do have a point there with his grandkid. But son," This time he leaned forward and Kurt can't help the feeling of dread that came over him. "Richard McPherson's not just some faculty member. He's Ohio State's Chief Executive Officer."

Kurt felt his eyes grow wide. _Wait...what!?_ He could not get the tingly sensation off his fingertips despite rubbing his hands against his leg. _He did not just make himself look like a fool in front of the frickin' CEO!? _

This was becoming one of Kurt's most interesting day, almost edging out the day he officially came out to Glee Club and their only reaction had been one resounding 'Duh', but this little 'tidbit' could have been more like the bombshell that had been Babygate.

"You've got some power behind you, kid." Kurt remained shocked in his seat but Henry was having none of it, he had now stood and was ushering the boy out his office and into the presence of the previously mentioned egoist, Brandon who'd been smirking in his seat at the waiting lounge. "Truth be told, he was the one who'd advocated for your acceptance."

And with one final shove, Kurt was left standing in the middle of the room, he didn't even notice when Brandon grabbed his wrist and pulled him out the office.

* * *

**A/N: Really sorry for the delay, but like I promised before, I will still update this story every now and then. So for those who have still stuck with me...Thank You!!!**

**But before I go...I will shamelessly plug a fic I wrote called: "Some Things Only We Know" It's still Kurt/Quinn...written for a prompt that called for sexytimes and Kurt being the biological father of baby Drizzle. It's back at my LJ :D Hope you guys like it...despite it being unbeta-ed. **

**Ok...end of shameless plug and......Reviews are much loved :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: Sorry to keep you guys all waiting...got stuck with school...yet again. But anyways, ya'll have seen 'Home' right? Wasn't it great? I think Kurt's tear ducts need a day off after that episode. Sigh...angsty family dynamics is just too good. :D Anywhoo, I hope you enjoy this little chap!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it...yet.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was early in the afternoon when Mr. Hummel finally consoled a rather distraught Quinn. Right after cleaning the remnants of lunch, Quinn had erupted into sobs which frightened the hell out of him. He's not used to this. Sure he'd dealt with a crying Kurt before, but he's not sure if Quinn might take to banging some tools in the garage to release the pent up emotions. But as he dragged her into the living room and dropped her onto the sofa, Quinn had sobbed harder and said in between sobs that she just in fact, missed Kurt.

"I know it's stupid and pointless but...I don't know!"

Burt felt himself sigh in relief as he sat down beside her and held her tight; Quinn had instinctively drew him close. And the two sat like this on the couch for what seemed like an hour.

It was only when Burt tried to move a stiff muscle the sobs had seemed to slow down, only to be replaced by fits of laughter.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Hummel, for bursting out like that." Quinn sat up straight and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, embarrassed. "I tend to go crazy nowadays, but I'm trying to tone it down a bit."

Quinn tries to laugh it off, but he knew better. Burt doesn't think it's weird. If he were to be honest, he'd done the same just after he'd accompanied a 3 year old Kurt to his first day of Kindergarten. And Linda, bless her, had dragged him towards the local ice cream shop for some sundaes. It made him feel good, so he thought it might just lift Quinn's mood as it had done to him years ago.

"You wanna grab some ice cream?" Burt said with a sigh. "I know this great ice cream parlor that serves up a wicked Neapolitan sundae..."

Quinn looked up to the older man, pleasantly surprised at his offer. But she nodded nonetheless. She found herself quickly changing her clothes, and before she knew it, she was already at the garage where Mr. Hummel had been waiting.

You wouldn't think that the ice cream parlor was an ice cream parlor when you first take a look at it, but when you take that step inside, there was no denying that it was some sweet tooth's haven. And for some reason, that just raised Quinn's spirits.

Burt watched as the large sundaes were placed in front of them, and couldn't help but laugh when Quinn seriously looked like she could finish the damn thing.

"You were right, Mr. Hummel. This is the best sundae I've ever tasted!" Quinn had never felt better. It's been such a long time she'd eaten one.

"Do you know a place called _Michels_? They have some awesome chocolate variants."

"No. I'm not familiar with that." Quinn shook her head. "I haven't been exactly to many ice cream shops. I have to say this has been my first trip to one."

"Not even Baskin & Robbins?" Burt looked surprised. Surely she was kidding.

"Nope. My dad used to say that ice cream is nothing but fats and empty calories. And my mom would always say that they make me fat. I'm pretty sure they're exaggerating but I guess..." Quinn let herself trail.

Burt nodded silently. He still thought it was absurd though. "I used to come here a lot. Just to chill out and stuff."

"So you take Kurt here often then?" Quinn asked as she grabbed a chunk of brownie off the ice cream.

"When he was little, yes." Burt replied, scooping another spoon of ice cream into his mouth. "But ever since he started wearing those Louie Button stuff, he's refrained from touching any dairy products."

This earned a chuckle from the girl, and Burt could almost feel how it was to have his own little girl. Both Burt and Linda had planned to have a second child, even a third child and the littlest Hummel was eager to have a younger sibling. But cancer can narrow you chances quite significantly.

So when they discovered abnormalities in her lung, it was already decided right then and there that Kurt would stay as an only child. They were happy, and that was the most important. They lived through a couple of years in and out of the hospital, and there was even a time when they had made their room a second home.

Though they did have a very small window when Linda had started getting better, it was Burt who shook his head no. He wasn't going to risk it. And he was right. It was no sooner than 4 months, Linda passed away.

Burt sighed as he finished his sundae. Her death still stung, there's no doubt about that. But what hurts the most was that Linda wasn't a smoker, never touched a cigarette in her life.

* * *

The cool breeze that met Kurt didn't quite shake the shock out of his system.

McPherson.

Kurt knew that name. He should have known that he'd been speaking with the university head once Robert introduced himself as such. But he guessed he just got too excited to see a somewhat familiar face that he completely forgot that he'd seen his name as the undersigned in his application letter. Despite the sunshine on his face, his expression remained wide-eyed. And it seemed that it was only the insistent tugging on his wrist that brought him back to where he was.

"Earth to Hummel." Kurt swatted the hand away from his face and threw a glare towards Brandon who was looking way too smug for his liking. "That sure was some kind of impression you made there."

Kurt managed to roll his eyes as he straightened himself. "Why didn't you tell me that he was your grandfather?"

"You didn't ask." Brandon replied as he put an arm around the younger teen's shoulder. "Besides, it's still your first day here, my young padawan. Fisher's way different than whatever high school you've come from."

"Star Wars reference?" Kurt raised a brow to his companion. "How original."

"What's with the scowl?" Brandon was positively filled with glee. He loved to irk the hell out of people, and he seemed to do so successfully with Kurt. "Just because I don't have 'NERD' stamped on my forehead, doesn't mean I got a bad taste in movies. Star Wars was epic, and you---" Brandon poked him right at the chest. "…know it."

"But I think the real question here is: 'How'd you acquaint yourself with the man?" The question made Kurt stop in his tracks as he shrugged the arm off his shoulders. What was he gonna tell Brandon? _Oh, we met at Lima Gen while watching babies…_

"Do you have a sister?"

Brandon turned to him. "What?" the question was so out of the blue, and for him, so out of topic that he couldn't help but raise a brow.

"I asked if you have a sister?" Kurt repeated.

"I do. She's still a baby but she's with my mom back in Lima." Brandon shrugged and continued walking. Kurt started to walk in step with him. "Why are they in Lima and not here?"

"You sure have lots of questions and yet you couldn't even answer my first one I asked."

"Fine." Kurt sighed. He adjusted the sling of his bag and faced Brandon. "I met your grandfather at Lima Gen, where I'm pretty sure your sister was born. I got to talk to him while we were at the nursery during viewing hours."

"Okay. I'll take that answer." Brandon nodded. "But what were you doing looking at babies?"

Kurt stopped mid step. The answer was just at the tip of his tongue. Why he hesitated, he wasn't sure. Quinn's his friend, it's simple as that. But somehow, over the course of two to three months, the word 'friend' doesn't seem to fit anymore. He's had friends before, even during pre-Glee period. Mrs. Mendrez from next door was his friend, Lisa the newspaper girl was his friend, and the staff behind his favorite stores was his friends. Mercedes, Artie, Tina, Finn, Brittany, Santana, and even Rachel, and once Puck had been his friends. But Quinn's different now. It's like he's known her for much longer than fact.

Kurt shrugged as the answer slowly dissolved. "Football accident confined me in the hospital..." He resumed his pace towards the parking lot. "I was bored sitting around so I went through a little sight-seeing."

Brandon let out a low huff before leaning on the car while Kurt opened his trunk and grabbed his bags.

"Football. You play football?"

"Yes." Kurt shoved a bag to Brandon's chest. If he wanted to stick around, then he'll be useful with the bags. "Star kicker, if you must know."

He seemed to take the answer before he wordlessly picked up another bag and led Kurt towards the dorms.

"Which dorm you in?"

Kurt picked a piece of paper from his pocket. "I'm at Wilkinson. 314." Brandon turned to him, a chuckle left his mouth. "I live there too. 325."

* * *

"You know what, Quinn," Burt looked up from under the hood. "I'd like to thank you for pushing Kurt to leave for school. If you hadn't, he would have stayed."

"And he's got a whole lot ahead of him, you know." Burt began wiping a spare part that Quinn recognized as a spark plug. She remembered how Kurt used to enumerate each small part he held to her as they worked on a car. Her attention returned as Mr. Hummel knocked a wrench by his elbow, the clanging against the metal echoing through the garage. He hadn't even tried to pick it back up. "As much as I want him to be at my side, I can't always have that, ya know." Burt threw down the rag a little too hard than necessary. It was already late in the afternoon, he should have heard from him by now.

"He hasn't called yet has he?" Burt turned to Quinn who had been sitting at his desk. He sighed, he never knew he was that transparent, but he nodded nonetheless, a sigh escaping his lips. "No. Not yet."

"He'll call, Mr. Hummel." Quinn ran a palm along her skirt as if to calm herself too. "Kurt always calls."

Quinn saw Mr. Hummel nod, his eyes fell on the cell phone on the desk before returning his focus on the engine before him. "But it's hard, ya know?" Quinn looked up to Mr. Hummel, his back still turned to her. "I've just gotten used to really having somebody, and for Kurt to leave..."

Quinn was confused at his statement, unsure of what he'd been talking about. But as Mr. Hummel spoke, Quinn got this nagging feeling that this conversation will be taking a more personal route.

"I mean, it's been more than 10 years, Quinn. I know I shouldn't feel like this anymore, but I do."

Quinn didn't need to ask. Though she only knows the few basic details surrounding Kurt's mother and her eventual passing, Quinn still hasn't mustered the courage to ask him what really happened. "How did you deal?"

Quinn's small voice caught Burt's attention. He slowly turned and leaned on the car, arms crossed. "It was difficult. We've gone through so much with hospitalizations and even home care, that in the end all I felt was that the hard work we put through for Linda to get well were all for nothing."

"But it did give us time. It gave Kurt time with his mother." Burt shifted in his place as Quinn listened intently. "He loved her so much, but even for such a young age, he already knew that she wasn't coming back."

"It was unfair." Burt murmured under his breath but Quinn still caught it. As she listened on, she felt her arms going around her, finding some sense of comfort knowing that she hadn't experienced that.

"It was hard to look at him at first, ya know? And Kurt looked so much like his mother that I could barely look at him for days." Burt could feel his eyes brimming with unshed tears yet again. Here he was, in the garage, pouring his heart out to Quinn. Something he hasn't done in such a long long time. "But my biggest regret would be the days that I had ignored him completely. Had it not been for Mildred staying over..." Burt couldn't let himself finish the sentence. He simply picked up a spare part by his side and started to wipe it clean. Burt didn't want Quinn to see his shaking hands.

"For the first couple of months I didn't know what to do with everything...with Kurt." Burt paused as he shook his head as if he was having an argument within his head. "He was way too young then and I didn't really know how to deal with him. Linda was always the one who'd known how to handle the kid."

"But I'd let him be, let him do his stuff. And before I knew it, he's talking back and telling me he's singing in that Glee thing." Quinn let out a small laugh as she imagined a sophomore Kurt telling his dad he's joining Glee in that Alexander McQueen sweater, a hand on his hip.

"He grew up way too fast, ya know?" Burt sighed before he removed his cap, only to put it back on. Quinn could now see how the older man shifted in his place, something she noticed that Kurt does when he was uncomfortable. "And now he's off to some college and go on do that lawyer thing."

"Everything's just moving fast and I'm not sure if I quite like it." Burt said with a nod. He felt somewhat relieved he'd have to admit. It was as if a heavy weight had been lifted of his shoulders now that he'd vented everything he felt to Quinn. She on the other hand seemed to take it too and it made Burt think that she may be quite used to this. He then looked over to Quinn who'd been sitting on his desk, only to find her slumped over some picture she held quite tenderly in her hands. It seemed that in between his rant, Quinn had found the only photograph that Burt kept inside the garage.

He strode over to her and took the photo from her slowly. "Where d'you get this?"

"I...I found...it was on the desk." Burt only gave a curt nod to which Quinn sighed, her lie evident. "Kurt showed me this weeks ago. He said it meant a lot to you."

"Well, yes it does." Burt gave a small smile to Quinn, who'd returned it as well before he put the picture back in its place in the drawer. "Remind me to get a frame for this, will ya Quinn? Can't seem to find the right one..."

"Will do, Mr. Hummel." Quinn's small smile widened. A moment passed before Quinn sought out Mr. Hummel's attention. "I want to thank you Mr. Hummel. I've told Kurt this a lot of times but I've never really said it to you." She breathed deep. "So, thank you. Not a lot of people here would take me and my baby in."

"Quinn, I'm pretty sure my son has told you that it's nothing. And it is." Burt faced Quinn, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're like a daughter to me now, Quinn. And I'll be damned if I'm ever gonna send you away."

"You stay here as long as you want okay?"

Quinn bit back a sob as she threw herself to the older man into a hug. Burt stiffened at first, surprised. But soon he returned the embrace. When they pulled away, Quinn gave out a laugh as Burt apologized for the grease stains on her shirt. She, of course, didn't care. Burt moved towards the stereo and started to play a disc. Much to his surprise, Quinn recognized his music. "Mellencamp?"

Quinn regarded Mr. Hummel's stare with a smile. "I listen to the radio a lot. Mellencamp's a staple in my local station."

He simply shook his head in amusement. Burt started to turn back to the car but stopped. "You don't have any plans tomorrow now do you?"

Quinn hesitated in shaking her head. When Burt saw this, he raised a hand. "I'm thinking of taking you to the hospital tomorrow morning. To see your baby and all that."

"I would love that."

"Yeah, well. Just wake up early so we can go before we open the shop." Burt shrugged. "I don't want Kurt kicking my ass over this."

The two shared a hearty laugh before each returned to the task at hand: Burt working on a car while Quinn dealt with the paperwork, all the while Mellencamp blasted through the speakers.

* * *

"What you need to know..." Brandon started as he led Kurt up the stairs and weaved through students hanging out in the hall. "Is that Wilkinson might not be the best dorm you could stay in. These walls shake almost every night because some kid decides to throw a party. Not the most conducive study area for a smarty pants like you." Kurt turned to glare at him, but Brandon kept on walking. "But just so you know, the bathrooms are well equipped, and we have our own cafeteria down at the basement. Key?"

Kurt had listened as he watched the people that he would be calling his dorm mates. They looked like the normal crowd, no one too eccentric, and no one too preppy...except for maybe Brandon. When they had reached the room and Brandon asked for the key, he obliged.

Kurt was surprised. He was so sure he'd be sharing a room with some messy college frat boy, but what had met him was an empty dorm room, exceptionally clean if he might add. "Wow. I have this room all to myself?"

They placed the bags on the floor, with Kurt looking around the closets while Brandon sat by the desk. He watched Kurt go around the room in glee and he laughed as the younger boy dropped himself on the bed.

"This is awesome!" Class be damned, he was having too much fun with Kurt. Brandon situated himself by the study table and stretched his surprisingly aching biceps. _What the hell are in these bags anyway!?_

"You're lucky." Brandon said as he sat down. "I got some nerd as a roommate. I tried talking to my dad about switching rooms, but he said that it's just a way I could 'widen my social circle'. Which is ridiculous, cause I think my circle is 'wide' enough."

Kurt laughed in his place on the bed. Because, really. Brandon looked ridiculous making air quotations. So when his fit of laughter ended and he'd relaxed on to the bed, he realized how late it already was. But before Brandon could make some witty remark at his facial expression, Kurt was already off the bed.

"Oh, no. I haven't called my dad yet!"

* * *

The beginnings of the cool night air began to drift in as the late afternoon rolled along at Lima. More like a dragging pace if you ask Burt. Although the air of apprehension around the garage was still quite palpable, the two living occupants still managed to move work along. Mr. Hummel was already on his third car as he worked at a semi-frantic pace just to preoccupy his mind while Quinn had busied herself with the mounting paperwork. From the outside, the Hummel's Garage was looking pretty good coming from such a slump just months before, but there was no denying that things were quite different. Like a well-oiled machine, the garage went through car after car, but upon further inspection, you'd find that crucial knut missing.

Quinn had remained seated behind the large desk tending to request forms and receipts for 3 straight hours now and her back had already began to hurt. She didn't have to do the work, Mr. Hummel had repeated that to her countless times within the shift but she'd persisted. It was the least she could do.

And among the paperwork, Quinn had found herself answering phone calls too. Though she didn't mind, she had learned from Mr. Hummel early on that when it was Mr. Johnston on the other line, she'd give him 5 minutes before actually talking to the man; along with a warning that he would be most likely call again, citing yet another auto problem. Quinn had chuckled to herself as she heard Mr. Hummel muttered something about the old man having a displaced hypochondriasm on his car.

A ring erupted through the noisy air in the garage and Quinn absentmindedly shook her head. She had already picked up Mr. Johnston's fourth call just minutes ago. She'd reached for the receiver and gave a practiced greeting, but the steady beep she'd heard brought about a little confusion. It wasn't only until Quinn had realized that it wasn't the garage phone that had been ringing, but Mr. Hummel's cellular phone.

Quinn watched as the back lights blinked in time to the phone's vibrations, her hand paused inches away from it. Just when she had decided to look at who had been calling, the blinking and the vibrating stopped.

When she had picked it up, she inadvertently gave out a sigh when the screen revealed that the caller had been Kurt. She wouldn't deny the worry that she had been feeling ever since that morning, she had practically pushed him to go. Quinn had sent the thought at the back of her mind because there was no one better at social handlings than Kurt. McKinley had taught him that much. But when she saw Mr. Hummel's forehead lined with worry, the heaviness slowly crept back up. Quinn wasn't sure what was scarier, an angry Burt, or the worried Burt. She'd sent a look to the older man and she felt herself nodding. A worried Burt was much scarier.

Quinn was just about to call Mr. Hummel's attention when the phone rang once more. It was Kurt. But when she looked up to find Mr. Hummel, Quinn hesitated. The man was now having what looked like a heated argument with a customer, curse words were already flying out from the customer's mouth. Though more composed than his counterpart, Mr. Hummel looked like he was seething.

Quinn decided against giving the phone right away to him, her mind changing that the Angry Burt was definitely scarier. And Quinn figured that he might need to cool off, but the phone in her hand kept on ringing.

* * *

"Hello."

The melodic voice behind the receiver sent a scare through Kurt. Since when did his dad sound so much like a girl!? But then a thought passed and Kurt mentally slapped himself.

Quinn.

He got so caught up in the new environment and people that he'd completely forgot about her. He'd tried to talk but his mouth just wouldn't open.

"Kurt?" The tentative voice from the other end returned.

"Quinn." Kurt swallowed hard. "Hey."

"Hey." He could _almost_ hear her smile and it just brought a warm feeling over him.

"How are..."

"I'm doing fine, Kurt." Quinn noted the hesitance in his voice, but she answered him anyway. She thought she had answered too quickly because it wasn't until a few moments later that he spoke again.

"You sure?"

"Positive." This time, Quinn let out a small laugh. "Your dad's still with a customer. D'you want to wait?"

"Uhmm...Okay." Kurt replied, still unable to fully indulge in a proper conversation. This was the first time he'd spoken to her since last night. And last night was, well...

Kurt gave out a sigh of his own, the receiver still stuck to his ear. And he knew Quinn still had hers up too. He could practically hear her breathing. Kurt wanted to say something more other than just small talk, he thought they've gone farther than that after the months they've spent together, but somehow this was a bit too uncomfortable. Kurt sighed yet again, his cheeks feeling a little too warm for his liking. If there was one trait he hated, it's his uncontrollable blushing at random add sometimes inappropriate times. "You okay?"

Quinn merely shook her head at how Kurt kept repeating the same question. But she also knew he was feeling a little guilty of leaving her, and that thought just warmed her a bit. She guessed it was in the way his voice went a little higher whenever he felt a bit ashamed at something. Quinn would bet that Kurt would be blushing pink right about now. "Yeah. I'm feeling fine. Your dad took me to that ice cream shop down by main street. Just to take a break and all that."

"Well, that's good. They have the best sundaes." Kurt felt himself nod.

"So are you okay?"

"Kurt! I'm doing way better than I'd ever thought." The rise in her voice brought out a chuckle from him as a smile made its way on his face. "Alright, I'm sorry."

"So how's college?" He heard her sigh on the other end.

"So far. so good." Kurt cocked a head to Brandon, who had unsurprisingly grabbed a book from his back and plopped himself on to his bed. It felt a bit like intrusion but Kurt simply turned back. He reminded himself that he'd need to put the guy back in his place, not in his room, but outside. "I haven't gone dumpster diving yet, nor have I seen any slushees. Things are pretty different here."

"That's great, Kurt." Quinn smiled. She'd fallen victim to the slushees before so she knew how embarrassing that was, but no one should be thrown into dumpsters just because. No one deserves to be treated like crap and guilt began to sink in yet again when her mind flew to the number of occasions when it was she who had instigated them. She mentally shooed the memories and filed them away to the back o her mind. "You are going to do well. I know it."

"Thanks."

They let a moment pass, and Quinn sneaked a glance to Mr. Hummel. He was still talking with the guy rather heatedly and decided that it wasn't quite the right time to hand the phone over yet. But then a little thought floated through her mind that that wasn't quite the reason why she hogged the phone. She consciously shook those thoughts away because that's not how it was and she's not supposed to think more of it than it really was, now could she? Quinn heard Kurt sigh on the other end and she felt herself sag down into the seat as well. She hadn't known that she had her back straight as a board until then. Quinn didn't really know what to say to be honest. Sure, she had thought up of things to say like 'you should have woken me up!' or 'why the hell did you listen to me!' or the more sober 'you could just had let me say goodbye' had been running through her mind since that morning, but now she found that she couldn't bring herself to say either of them. She had grown so used to having Kurt around that maybe it's safe to admit that yes, she misses him.

"I'm really sorry. You know that right?"

Quinn bit her lip. She couldn't really get angry at him now right? He was only doing what she wanted him to do. With that, she took a deep breath before she honestly replied to his earnest query. "I know, Kurt."

There was a moment of silence, a rather nail biting one for both parties, that is until Kurt, for all that he is, just couldn't shake the worry away.

"You're okay right? You're gonna be fine?"

Quinn erupted into a fit of laughter at his unnecessary worry and answered yet again that she was going to be fine. And in the back of her mind, Quinn promised herself that she'd stay true to that.

This certain exchange seemed to have broke the ice between them, a heavy weight that neither knew they bore dissipated within seconds. And as they conversed just a bit more freely, Kurt's new found companion could only sit and wait.

Brandon sat by the window sill, one of Kurt's books in hand and for some reason, he couldn't help but feel a little intrigued by this 'Quinn' girl. Kurt's obviously interested in the conversation, and it's clear they're pretty close. But he was already so _sure_ that he'd figured Kurt out, and this new information peeved him. He has never been wrong in reading people, and he's the only one that made him doubt himself.

He continued to flip a page ever so often. He didn't want to get caught listening. But when Kurt started to mention 'babies' and 'doctors', and talking about them at such a 'personal' level, he didn't even bother hiding his surprise.

Brandon kept his eye on the boy, whose back was still kept to him. He seemed more relaxed. While they'd been going around the campus, he'd kept a straight form, ever so proper. But now, he was casually leaning back into the chair.

The whole change in demeanor didn't escape Brandon. Yet he didn't even notice that Kurt had finished talking on the phone until the younger boy got up and waved a hand into his face. Brandon straightened himself and faced Kurt.

First thing out his mouth is:

"Who's Quinn?"

Kurt raised a brow and replied. "It's none of your business."

"Why not?"

"Because it's _really_ none of your business." Kurt grabs his wrist and pulled him up to his feet and inconsequentially shoved him through the door. "And you have to leave, I need to unpack. I got classes tomorrow and I don't want to make the same stupid impression as I had early this afternoon."

"Aw, come on. It wasn't so bad." _Not to me anyways._ "So, should I see you tomo---?"

He didn't even get to finish his question when he saw Kurt smirk and shut the door in his face.

* * *

**A/N: I wrote this one down before the 'Home' episode, but as far as I could remember, Mr. Hummel said that his wife died 6 years ago? But for this fic's sake, cause I care about continuity, I'ma keep the 'more than 10 years' thing in okay?**

**This chapter was un-betaed, so all grammar and spelling mistakes are mine :D  
**

**Anywhoo, I just want to thanks you guys again for sticking with this fic. And as always, Reviews are AWESOME!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Here's another chapter or you guys! Thank you so much for those who's still sticking with this story. I know that the Back 9 probably does not exist in this story but I will try to incorporate little tidbits later on in the upcoming chapters. This chapter's unbeta-ed, so grammar and/or spelling mistakes (and there might be a lot, so I'm warning you there...) are mine.  
**

**Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy still owns the show. **

**

* * *

**

Kurt had been sitting in class tapping his pen to a familiar beat for a significant amount of time now. It's Hour 4 into his English class and Kurt's starting to get drowsy. Discussing the finer points of The Iliad wasn't exactly what he was expecting. Then again, he'd already been told beforehand that the first semester would be compromised of the minor subjects. It wouldn't be until next semester that they'd start to delve into the actual Accounting course. So, Kurt's just got to make do with the subject. His professor is kind enough to not let them leaf through every single page. That in itself would have put him to sleep faster than alcohol could. And that's saying something considering his pretty nonexistent alcohol tolerance level. But what has been keeping him up though was the thought of how Mrs. Bumpkin reprimanded him just that morning. He'd gone and submitted his statistics paper a day late and Kurt could feel his face flush once again at the thought. It was embarrassing to say the least.

But to be honest, Kurt's actually having a great time in college.

In the past 2 weeks of being nose deep in books, he's met great teachers (the ones who's surnames aren't Mrs. Bumpton) and actually decent classmates. He still keeps them at arm's length, but at least they don't throw him into dumpsters or anything. And it's probably the first time he's ever had a normal school life since grade school.

People are actually treating him well.

So well in fact that Kurt still keeps a change in clothes inside his locker...just in case.

* * *

It's the scraping on chairs on the floor that made Kurt snap his head up, the class finally over. He sighed and took his study load out of his pocket.

He's still had Logic for another two hours. So he quickly gathered his things and bode goodbye to the professor one last time before he ran out the door to his next class two floors up.

His momentum had carried him through one hall, but as he rounded a corner, Kurt had let out quite an audible 'oomph' as he collided into something. His notes flew everywhere, and the doodles he had made during class fell to the floor. He'd barely looked at what he'd hit as he quickly dropped to his knees and gathered the papers.

"Well isn't this an interesting position."

Kurt stopped as his gaze fell on a pair of rather shiny shoes. When he'd trailed them up, he wasn't even surprised to see that it had been Brandon that he had a collision with. Kurt ignored the comment and the smirk the other boy had plastered on his face and continued gathering his things.

"Look, I need some help on my Stat paper. Care to help me make my homework?" Kurt blinked.

"I got my own homework, Brandon." Kurt shook his momentary shock and looked up to him. "Is that why you cornered me here? So I can 'help' you make your paper?"

"Well, yeah. Rumor has it that you're quite good in class." Brandon leaned to the wall beside him. "So good in fact that you sleep during the lecture, yet you still manage to get a high grade."

"Those were the basic curriculum. We had them during high school!"

When he'd finally stood up and counted the number of sheets he had in hand, he let out an audible groan when he came up one short. But he soon found out that it wasn't difficult to find though since Brandon had it in his hand. Kurt felt a rush of heat on his face as Brandon's smirk became a grin when he saw what had been scribbled on the paper.

"Lyrics?" Brandon kept his grip on the paper despite Kurt making a grab for it and failing miserably. "So you telling me that you're a football player AND a singer too? That's so High School Musical of you."

"Would you quit it!? I still have class to go to. I'm way behind schedule and I can't afford distractions." Kurt finally grabbed the paper away from the taller boy. "And never ever compare us to that High School Musical crap. McKinley has a prestigious Glee Club, you know. We sang our way through State last year, clearly something I don't see you good at."

"Ouch, Hummel. That cut me right to the quick." Kurt rolled his eyes as he saw Brandon mock-stab himself. For someone who wasn't in tune to the arts, he could sure be dramatic. "You underestimate me, Kurt. It's been only a week...you don't know me that well yet."

"Hmm...I suppose you're right. It's way too early to judge your narcissistic behavior as you self-impose yourself unto others, being crass and might I add: often times rude, which all in all just says that you're simply showing that you are capable of an act of rebellion to your father, who from where I could tell, is quite an esteemed figure in this institution given why you're still here and not in some rough house in the first place." Kurt paused in his rant as he stood face to face with Brandon. He hadn't planned on revealing his bitchy side, but he wasn't opposed to it showing up on occasions. And this boy had to be knocked down a peg or two. As he saw Brandon had shrunk down to and in himself, Kurt didn't fight back a grin. He gave the other a once over before meeting his eyes. "No, I don't think I'd like to get to know you anymore than that."

Kurt turned his heel and headed straight up the stairs but a small voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Brandon asked his voice foreign. The sudden change in demeanor didn't escape Kurt, though he still kept a wary eye on the other boy. "Because you think I'm crass and rude?"

Kurt sighed and looked around the empty hall. Okay, he may have been a little too harsh...but he deserved it, right?

"Partly, yes. If you tone down the attitude, you might actually make friends..." Kurt shifted in his place as he saw Brandon slightly nod. "Look, Brandon, I'm extremely busy. I'm already up to my neck in school work, and as you said, it's been only a week. I need to focus. Now, if you'll excuse me, an intellectually stimulating subject is waiting for me."

Kurt started up the stairs and never looked back down to Brandon, leaving him to his thoughts. He mentally gave himself a pat on the back for his comeback, but his personal elation only lasted for a moment. He blames it on his overly fervent conscience. He didn't even need to look back to know that the other boy was still where he'd left him.

"Brandon," Kurt called back. The other boy turned his face expectant. Kurt had to suppress rolling his eyes at the hopeful grin Brandon plastered on his face. "Logic ends at 12:30. I won't be having Econ until 3 o'clock."

"Thanks, I know a great place to study!"

Kurt simply shook his head and headed up the stairs.

* * *

Today is a good day. Quinn can feel it. She had woken up early, just like she did for the past week, and readied herself to go to the hospital. She had gone every single day this past week that it has become routine. Sometimes Mr. Hummel would drive her to the hospital, other times she'd take the bus. But today, Mr. Hummel had offered a ride since he had some errands to do in the city.

The ride wasn't any different from yesterday or the day before that. They passed the usual highway, and drove through the usual streets; but today was a good day. And Quinn couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Dr. Murray told her that Sophie is doing great as the baby instinctively closed her small hand on her finger.

"How long before I can take her home, Dr. Murray?"

"In 2 months or so, Ms. Fabray." Doctor Murray smiled at Quinn while she beamed back at him. "In 2 months, you can take her home."

"But the tube---" Quinn pointed towards the ventilator tube that still covered most of Sophie's face.

"When she starts breathing on her own, then we can remove the tube. But as of today, Ms. Fabray, the tube stays."

Quinn nodded solemnly. It just reminded her of how fragile Sophie still is. But the wave of sadness dissipated quickly when Sophie opened her eyes and stared at her mother. Quinn was sure there was a look of recognition flash across her baby's beautiful brown eyes, and that was enough for her. Quinn made no move to wipe away her tears nor did she stop smiling.

Today is a good day. Quinn is sure of it.

* * *

"Wilcoxon needs to shut the fuck up."

"You do know that you're swearing at a book, right?"

"You've been staring at that same page for 10 minutes now. Turning a page could actually help, you know."

Brandon's groan reverberated across the empty auditorium. They sat on the stage floor, crossed-leg across one another. They managed to turn the house lights on and began to do school work. Kurt sat amongst papers and opened books, while Brandon looked down on a book, a pen tucked behind his ear and surprisingly (to Kurt) a guitar on his lap. Maybe it was for show...or being in an empty auditorium may have inspired it, Kurt couldn't be entirely sure. But he had to admit, the guy had an unconventional approach to studying, and as far as he could see...it wasn't working.

Brandon began to strum the guitar, melodic chords filtering through and Kurt found himself holding his breath half-expecting him to sing and another half wishing that he just wouldn't. Just because he loved singing and he loved music, Kurt was just not down with sharing anything common with the guy. But he had to admit...he was good with the guitar. But that didn't stop his eyes going wide as the verse 'verse' came.

"You test the null hypothesis at zero, and compute it using absolute values…"

Kurt may not be the best at math or statistics for that matter, but he could already tell that this wasn't going to end pretty. As he watched Brandon make a fool of himself, Kurt considered that he just had to stop him, but then he rattled on about 'S's, 'T's and a whole bunch of other letters that if Kurt tried, he'd be able to actually recite the alphabet. But then Brandon let out this particularly high note that got Kurt to let out an uncharacteristic snort. Hearing this, Brandon stopped his guitar-strumming and his...'singing'.

"What is it, Hummel?" Brandon asked almost too defensively.

"Rather unconventional, but the guitar playing is good." Kurt started. "Just don't sing out in public okay? I want to spare the free masses from ever getting their eardrums perforated."

"Are you always that sarcastic with people?"

"I'm always sarcastic to people that I don't necessarily like. It's a defense mechanism, I suppose."  
"And don't worry; you're not the only one."

"Ah...I see." Brandon placed the guitar beside him and began to sullenly look at his report. "I guess my plan to serenade Mrs. Bumpton out of this paper is scrapped then."

Kurt shook his head at how Brandon would do anything just to _not _do anything. After a moment of thinking, Brandon moved up close to Kurt. The sudden movement and appearance of Brandon in his field of vision made Kurt jump, but he calmed as he saw the other boy looking at him with such a pleading face. He raised a brow, silently asking as to why he was invading his personal space.

"Can you sing to Mrs. Bumpton for me?" Brandon quickly asked. "She's a classic. And when I say classic, I mean that she's old. And you know how old people are. They love...classics." Kurt rolled his eyes at the dramatic pause Brandon gave before promptly shoving a book to the other boy's face.

"What!? No. She doesn't even like me." Kurt huffed. "Besides, what made you think that I loved classics? I'm not exactly going around campus breaking into ballads now don't I?"

"No, you don't." Brandon backed off with the book in hand. "But it's kinda painfully obvious when you scribble verses by Cole Porter in class."

Kurt looked at the other boy, aghast.

"Please, please, please make Mrs. Bumpton's heart go a-flutter?"

Kurt could see that the boy really didn't like making his paper, but there was no way he's ever facing Mrs. Bumpton without good reason other than morning classes.

"No."

* * *

The drive back to the house was a silent one. Though it had only been noon, Quinn was exhausted. Physically and emotionally--she wasn't entirely well yet, still attending group sessions as her doctor deemed fit; and she had found out that she hated going to hospitals just as Kurt had been. With the toll of her recent experience still heavy on her mind, the only thing that got her to go was at the prospect of seeing Sophie.

So Mr. Hummel wasn't surprised when Quinn had immediately jumped into the car as he rounded the corner and into the pick-up area at the hospital.

"So, how's Sophie?"

"She's good." Quinn replied. "Doing much better than expected."

"That's great."

"It is."

Burt looked to his right and gave a smile. But as he saw that she really wasn't in the mood to talk, he simply turned the radio on at a low level and kept his eyes on the road. Peripherally though, he saw her smile.

Quinn silently thanked that Mr. Hummel had left it at that. She wasn't really ready enough to talk about it. All she wanted to do was to hold her baby...not just touching her hand, but hold her by her chest and cradle her to sleep and place little kisses around her face.

It was funny, how she'd been so guilty and ashamed of Sophie when Quinn first learned that she was pregnant. But now, she couldn't wait to just gather the little bundle in her arms and love her the way her own parents couldn't.

It hurt to think about it, but Quinn reminded herself that in one month, she could have that chance.

After a quiet dinner of some Chinese takeout with Mr. Hummel, Quinn had gone to her room early. She wasn't ready to watch Discovery channel with him tonight. Watching cute little baby animals just made her stomach tingle...and not in a good way.

As she laid down on the mattress, she held in hand the picture Kurt had given her weeks ago. That of Sophie just when she was a couple days old. Quinn could make out her face well, she'd memorized them. She let her finger trail along her face, her arms, her body...Sophie was her baby and she could just swell up with pride. And though she had more opportunities to snap a picture or two, she would always stick with this one despite its grainy outcome. She didn't know why, but it was always this picture that she'd put by her side before she slept.

It was already past 7 when there was a knock on her door. Quinn made her way to open the door and was surprised to see Mr. Hummel at her door. Her eyes traveled down to his hands, a couple of the small bags she had previously seen in the car in each and she'd briefly wondered what they were.

Her first thought was to let him in, and Mr. Hummel slowly stepped into the room. Almost too slowly as if he was disturbing her. Which was ridiculous to Quinn. This was the man's house after all.

Burt made his way to the middle of the room, then promptly handed the bags to Quinn. He had a moment of confusion when Quinn had merely stared back at him, surprised at the sudden movement. But then he realized that she didn't even know what was inside. Burt shifted in his place and sighed.

"These are for you."

Quinn continued to just look at him. Now he was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. He remembered how'd he got them, walking around lost within the store until some lady offered to help him find what he needed, to which he sighed in relief and thrust the paper into the attendant's hands. Burt's the first to admit...this wasn't really his thing.

Quinn still hadn't made a move to grab the bags so Burt gently took her hand and placed the bags into hers as she started to protest.

"Mr. Hummel, you don't---" Burt shrugged it off and urged the surprised girl to open the bags. And he could feel a small smile make its way as he saw her teary eyed expression as she took her first peek. Quinn began to shake her head and motioned for him to take the gifts back. "Mr. Hummel, I can't...I've used too much..."

"Yes, you can." Burt cut her off. "Just think of these as belated birthday gifts."

Burt said with a smile, but then he caught sight of a tag that still hung. And it seemed that Quinn noticed this and proceeded to check the tag as well. "Oh, my God!" Quinn gasped, now determined to return the things.

Burt mentally slapped himself at forgetting to remove the price tag. He hadn't really paid attention to the price. Once he had them, he quickly paid for them and got out. As he's said countless times before, shopping's not exactly his strong suit. But as he steadied Quinn's already shaking hands, he couldn't shake the good feeling that started to course through him.

"I've told you before, Quinn. As long as you're under my roof, you don't have to worry about these things anymore. You understand that?"

Quinn softly fingered the material between her fingers. She felt her chest tighten with emotion yet again. They were baby clothes. The exact ones she found in the magazine whilst she had been confined in the hospital with Kurt. But there was no way Mr. Hummel could have known, right?

"You didn't have to do that..." Quinn let herself trail; the surprise hadn't worn off yet.

"Why don't you tell Kurt that?"

"Kurt?" Quinn looked up in surprise, and as the pieces came together, she felt her eyes welling up.

"He told me to get these early...avoid the Christmas rush ya, know?" Burt shrugged as he saw Quinn starting to get weepy. His thoughts quickly flew to taking her to the ice cream parlor again, but then he resolved that he'd just grab a couple of ice cream gallons from the grocer instead. He really needs to stock up he thinks, now that Quinn's freely crying now.

But Burt didn't stop from wrapping hoist arms around Quinn's shoulders as she launched herself to him, her lithe body shaking slightly against him.

"Thank you."

* * *

It's was already past midnight and Kurt was still up, leafing through his book, trying to study for a review for a big test for tomorrow. Professor Edwards was a little too disappointed in his class that day that he thought that it simply warranted a 10-chapter comprehensive test on Economics. But Kurt's been in front of his desk for almost 5 hours and nothing seems to have sunk in that he just throws his hands up in the air before unceremoniously dropping his head to the opened book in front of him.

"Smith needs to shut the fuck up." He says to no one in particular. His head had grew heavy with the information diarrhea since he started that he felt glad that he didn't need to do his own Stat paper. Yes, Brandon had successfully coerced him to sing to Mrs. Bumpton that afternoon. He didn't know why he let himself do it, but he was really glad that he did.

Kurt remembered the look on Brandon's face when Mrs. Bumpton looked at him with positive glee before taking back his exceptionally low score for that horrendous paper he'd just passed that morning, while completely ignoring Brandon's own request, handing him the low grade instead. Brandon had been fuming then, and Kurt was glad that he didn't take it out on him. But Kurt (he thinks that he's being too nice now) just gave him a copy of his paper, urging him to at least write his. The other boy stormed away giving a mumbling 'thank you', all the while cursing Porter for his bad lyrics. Kurt wanted to disagree but decided to just let him go.

So here he was, hours into his study session, his face literally nose deep into a book. The pressure between his eyes had alarmingly gone up since he stopped reading, prompting him to just call it a night. Kurt, too exhausted to do anything else, quickly shut the lights and dropped into bed, the pressure of back logs and removal classes starting to take its toll.

But just as he'd closed his eyes, his phone began to ring. Kurt groaned and turned his head away from the offending item. But it kept on ringing. He screamed a few choice words into his pillow before making a grab for the phone. He really was tired, but if it had been his dad calling, it would have meant that one missed call during the night would equate into 15 more calls the next morning. So he simply decides to take this one call. Kurt didn't even bother looking at the screen as he rolled on his back and took the call.

"Kurt?"

"Oh, hey…Quinn." Kurt opened his eyes, a little shock at the identity of his midnight caller. He wasn't really expecting a call from her this late into the night. His eyes flew to his bedside clock that informed him that it was nearing 3 in the morning already.

"Am I disturbing you? I, I could just call you back in…"

"No, it's fine Quinn. I'm still up anyway."

"Oh." Quinn found it hard to believe though. She could practically hear him stifle a yawn from the other end. And somehow it just made her feel guilty for calling at all, but she knew she had to thank him. But Quinn didn't know why it took her 4 hours and numerous end calls to say those two simple words. When Mr. Hummel had left her once he gave the gifts, she was still in quite shock at the situation. They bought baby clothes for her. It was sweet and endearing…but they bought baby clothes for her! Quinn still hadn't got over the fact that they spent more than $500 on baby clothes, and that alone took up most of the night to digest. She wanted to just walk up to his dorm and slap him in the face for considering such an expensive gift, but she realized then that it wouldn't have mattered. When Kurt had his sights on something (especially when they're of the clothing kind), Quinn knows that there's nothing going to stop him from getting it.

So when she did find the courage to pick up the phone and punch in the digits, the time didn't matter and that all she knew was that she had to thank him. Though she'd be lying if she said she hadn't wished that Kurt had already gone to bed and would be unable to pick up. But she had apparently underestimated the college life. So when Quinn heard Kurt pick up on the other end, her heart had raced.

"Thank you." Quinn quickly said and breathed sigh of relief. It shouldn't have been this hard to say that.

"Uh…you're welcome?" Kurt replied, confused. What was she exactly thanking him for? And Quinn seemed to have picked up on his confusion that she spoke then.

"The clothes, Kurt. The baby clothes? They're beautiful. They're the exact ones…"

It was then Kurt realized that she'd gotten what could be his early Christmas gift for her and Sophie. He wasn't entirely sure at first that it'd be okay to task his father with this but he seemed to have pulled it off. He mentally made it a note to call his father the next day and ask just exactly how he did it because there was no way Burt Hummel could make his way in and out the mall let alone pick the exact baby clothes.

Kurt could tell she was smiling then. He didn't exactly tell her what he'd done, but now he knows that it was worth getting into trouble for. One of the nurses back at the hospital had caught him returning the ripped magazine. He had to pay them back of course.

"Do you think Sophie would like them?" Kurt asked, breaking the relatively comfortable silence that had somehow settled between them. The fashion conscious within him just had to know, though he knew that it would be more of the mother's affirmation than anything. He'd heard her squeal at the clothes when there were still at the hospital, but Kurt wanted…_needed_ to know, that Quinn was happy about this. He wasn't blind…he knew how much they were (the price had been written in particularly small figures at the far bottom of the ripped page) even before he asked his dad to buy them.

But when Quinn hadn't even uttered a sound, Kurt could feel his heart stammering in his chest. It was only when her voice broke through the receiver that he'd calm down and finally let a smile grace his face.

"She'd love them."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter :D I'm building everything up now because I got a few things going along for the next couple chapters that I hope I could get up in the next couple of weeks. And thank you guys once more for keeping up with this story despite the long periods of no updates :D**

**And did you see the promo for 'Laryngitis'? I could tell that ep is gonna be funny as hell!**

**Oh, and Reviews are much appreciated :D **


	18. Chapter 18

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 18**

**A/N:** Hi, all! Another update is here! It took me a while to get this through, but I made it! School, still is tough, and now it seems that it's never ending...more and more work just piled up, not to mention I got a little distracted by the adorableness of Kurt/Brittany thing back at Laryingitis. It's a crack ship I'd definitely explore, but I think they're awesome as friends. And I'm sure you guys have seen their little skit at the concerts? It's full of 'awwww...'

Anyways, I'd like to give a shout out to my professor, Sir B., my inspiration for Mr. McPherson's character in this fic. If it weren't for you, sir, I'd still be stuck in college, and for that I am eternally grateful :D

And I'd like to thank all of you who have still stuck around to read this story. It feels great to know that I share your interests :D

* * *

Kurt furiously scribbled on his paper, shading his answers as quickly as he could. Their professor had just reminded them that there was less than 15 minutes to finish their 250-item test. When Kurt had heard this, he looked in disdain at his page, with him still stuck at question number 197.

He still couldn't believe it...he actually dozed off in the middle of the test for the first time in his academic career. He figured he was out for almost an hour. It was a miracle he managed not to drool on his paper.

Nearly a month into school and he was already deadbeat. He hasn't had a day off since he started, but Kurt always reminded himself that he had nearly caught up with the classes he had missed and that was good enough. He needed to make good in this, but the nearly sleepless nights and full days of studying have finally worn him down.

Kurt's at number 230 when the professor reads out the time check of 5 minutes. His hands shook as his anxiety doubled along with every shade. And just when Mr. Ford tells them to stop and pass the paper, Kurt was able to get in his 250th answer. He slumped into his seat and slowly pushed the paper to the far end of the table. There was no way he ever was touching that paper again.

And when the freakin' paper was out of his sight, Kurt let out a rather loud sigh which prompted the professor to look back at him. "I hope that teaches you to not sleep during a test, Mr. Hummel."

Kurt felt the heat in his cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to cower down beneath his table, but thankfully, not one of his classmates had quipped about it.

As the class settled in relative silence after that incredibly long pre-test, Kurt kept pinching himself to keep him awake. And just when he could no longer fight the heaviness of his eyelids, he felt somebody smack him hard up at the back of his head, jolting him awake.

"Mr. Hummel!"

Apparently, him jumping off his seat had caught the professor's attention and everyone else's as well. The laugh that erupted in the class had created a ruckus that the professor was already heading his way that Kurt's certain would be the end of him. He gave Janet, one of his classmates (the only one who dares to touch his hair) the evil glare as Mr. Ford continued walking to him. Kurt gulped as his classmates let out a few loud 'ooooohhh's'.

But just before the professor could get a word out, a knock on the door made the Economics professor turn away from his war path to which Kurt was eternally grateful. A head peered in and the class fell into silence once more. The professor retreated back to the door. You could tell that whatever the other guy was saying did not please the older man much as evidenced by the scowl on his face. Kurt relaxed a bit in his chair knowing that at least his inevitable punishment took a little detour.

"Mr. Hummel!" Kurt's head snapped up. _What! He barely even closed his eyes!_ Again, everybody was looking at him, and Kurt could feel his ears redden this time. "Mr. McPherson wants to see you."

At the mention of the administrator's name, the whole class erupted once again, but this time Ford couldn't quiet them down. Students didn't get called into the admin's office unless it was about something serious. Kurt gulped as he slowly gathered his things and made his way across the classroom. He walked as if he was in a trance, the numerous claps on the back and a few hollered cheers did nothing to change his expression. Kurt didn't even raise his eyes to look at his professor as he passed the older man, he simply bolted out the door when he'd reached it.

As soon as he was far enough from the classroom, thoughts began racing through his mind as to why he had been called to Mr. McPherson's office.

Was he finally flunking a subject?

Did McPherson find out that I'd serenaded Mrs. Bumpton out of a paper?

Kurt thought hard. He had checked his grades for this semester, and so far, everything was either good or above average. He definitely wasn't failing...yet.

And there really was no way Mrs. Bumpton told McPherson that she'd let a student off a failing mark just because he sang to her. No, her reputation as a terror teacher would be on the line.

But then he thought that maybe it had been Brandon who'd spilled. Then again, having copied Kurt's paper did get him a rather high grade for his own assignment. He wouldn't have told, otherwise, his grade would have to be revoked too.

So when Kurt mentally ticked off every school related reasons, his thoughts trailed over more to the home front of his life.

He'd thought of his dad. What could have happened? 'Did the garage burn down?' or 'Was the house broken into?' Then again, Kurt knew his dad enough that he'd never tell Kurt anything that would distract him from school...and this would have certainly distracted him.

As Kurt turned corner after corner, he felt the anxiety build up again that he inwardly groaned. He was so deep in thought that Kurt barely gave a 'goodbye' and 'thank you' to the guy who'd walked beside him for the past couple minutes. Kurt was thankful though that the guy hadn't tried to strike up a conversation with him. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to answer him right seeing how pre-occupied he already was.

As he was nearing the administrative building, Kurt thought of maybe it was a more serious thing. That maybe something happened to his dad...or maybe to Quinn...or maybe even to Sophie. The thought that something terrible happened made Kurt quicken his pace across the uncharacteristically barren courtyard, and inside the large building. It was later he found himself bounding up the stairs when he couldn't wait for the elevator anymore, his heart racing with every step.

When he had reached the floor landing, he nearly doubled over, his breathing hard. Kurt nearly had an attack when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Relax, Mr. Hummel."

"Sir..." Kurt looked up to the older man. "You wanted to see me? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong per se," McPherson smiled and patted the young boy. "It's more of a concern, Mr. Hummel. Something I feel that I need to talk to you about."

Kurt shook his head as he straightened up. He had ran across the campus, thinking that were really was something wrong when really, all McPherson wanted to do was talk. But his annoyance didn't last long when he felt himself being pushed down to sit on the stair; he still hadn't caught his breath anyways.

When he'd finally felt like he had started to breathe normally again, Kurt turned to see that McPherson had situated himself beside him. It surprised Kurt to see someone such as him to actually sit on the stair with him. But what surprised Kurt more was how casually the older man dressed. When McPherson saw Kurt stare at him, or rather his clothes, he let out a hearty chuckle.

"What day is it today, Mr. Hummel?"

Caught off guard with the question, Kurt took a moment to think, and only managed to stammer a weak "Wednesday?"

"It's a Sunday, Kurt."

"Oh..." Kurt shook his head a bit. Truth be told, he wasn't keeping track of the days anymore. His days and nights were becoming more and more difficult to distinguish. "I see..."

Now he knew why the school administrator came dressed out of the usual suit and tie and into a simple dress shirt, pants, and loafers. It was then Kurt took the opportunity to smooth down his shirt, feeling a bit embarrassed with his own get up. He'd be lying if he said that he hadn't missed his designer shirts...Oh how he really _really_ missed them.

"Uhm...what was it you needed to talk to me about?"

"Ah...Let's talk it over while we walk, shall we? The nice weather outside is too good to pass up."

Kurt merely nodded before following McPherson down the stairs and out the building. His mind still wandered, curious as to what their conversation would entail. It confused him no doubt, but he walked beside him nonetheless.

"So, how are you finding Fisher?"

"Well, I haven't been shoved into lockers nor have I been side checked since I've been here, and everybody's treating me good so far..." Kurt shrugged. "Life's been pretty good, I guess."

"Hmm..." McPherson nodded, but kept on walking. "Seems like you had a bad high school experience."

"I wouldn't go that far and say that it was bad. It was tough...but it wasn't bad. There were the usual jocks but it's nothing a cold shoulder can't treat." Kurt walked along, kicking a pebble or two. "Besides, I had Glee and football...not to mention my occasional part in the Cheerios. I was a cool nerd when I got into those..."

"I can definitely see that." The older man regarded Kurt with a smile. He's been following his progress ever since Kurt took his first class, and so far, he's impressed with him. McPherson could tell that Kurt was a hard worker, taking the removal classes as he'd promised before. But what had concerned him, and one of the reasons why he'd called Kurt out of his class, was how his grades although still exceptional, made a slight dip. The 0.3 difference wouldn't have been a concern if only Kurt hadn't looked like he was being hit by a hurricane day after day.

"How are your classes, son?" Kurt shrugged as they stopped at one of the benches along the walk path and sat down. "They're going alright, I guess. Nothing I couldn't handle as of yet."

Kurt tried to smile, but he just had to yawn and made McPherson laugh out once more. Kurt uttered a small apology.

"Well, that's good. Not much people can handle what you just did, you know."

"I try, sir. It's not exactly the time to be lax. Well, for me, anyways." "Sir, I don't mean to come across as rude or anything, but as much as I want to stay out of class, I can't really afford to miss Mr. Ford's lecture."

"Kurt, son..." "I worry about you. You're great in class. You keep up your good grades and your professors think highly of you...but you shouldn't run yourself thin, my boy."

"But I've missed a whole lot since..."

"Kurt. Have you any idea how many hours you've currently logged in for the last month?" Kurt shook his head. He'd lost count just 5 days in. And he was too tired to bother counting them when he'd finished the first week.

"248 hours. That definitely covers the 197 hours you missed, in my opinion." Richard placed a hand on to his shoulder, urging Kurt to look at him. "You need to rest, Kurt. And that is why, for the next 3 days, you are to not enter your class. I've already spoken with your professors and they agree to let you off for a couple of days."

Kurt just stared at him not knowing what to say. He hasn't exactly gotten over the fact of just how much he had actually worked.

"If I ever find out that you've entered a single class...I will purposely implore your professors for the next week to bar you from entering class."

"But-"

"No buts, you understand me?" Kurt nodded. He wasn't exactly going to go against the school administrator now would he? "Yes, sir."

"Good."

The two sat in silence, the older man seemingly content to just sit and listen to the wind, but Kurt just couldn't sit still.

"Why do I have the feeling that that wasn't the only thing you wanted to talk about?"

Richard chuckled as he nodded slowly.

"I'd like to talk to you about my grandson, Kurt."

"Brandon?"

McPherson nodded. "He's a good kid, albeit hard headed at times...but he does have a good head on his shoulders."

Kurt suppressed an uncharacteristic snort. Somehow Brandon always managed to make him do that, be it his egotistic ideals or by his occasional obliviousness to his surroundings. "But he did have his fair share of trouble. But I usually don't put it against him. I love that boy too much. I guess you do grow up differently when your parents are separated. I wanted to knock some sense into his father but you know..."

"He's different now. At first I couldn't pinpoint what exactly made him change...but it's clear now." Richard looked down and sighed. "Do you follow me here, Kurt?"

"No, sir. I'm not quite following you..." Kurt spoke slowly, as if him not knowing was going to aggravate the older man.

"What I'm tryin' to say here is that I want to thank you for being his friend despite his rather obvious character flaws. He's really doing good in class now, much less entering them at all and has stirred little to no trouble in the past month. Which is a record for him for sure. Even his professors are baffled."

"But I didn't exactly do anything..." Kurt's confused now, and he wasn't even hiding it in the tone of his voice.

"That's the point. He's actually doing the work himself. He's actually acting like a student now. It's refreshing to know that he might not be some lost hope anymore. It's strange...but refreshing."

"Uh, you're welcome?"

You're not getting me here kid...What I'm telling you is, that you sticking by my grandson even for just a month... It's changing him. You're changing him. And that means a lot." Richard turned to look back at Kurt, urging the boy to understand him. "You do him good, Kurt. And I couldn't thank you enough for that."

Kurt shifts in his seat as silence fills the void. He truly didn't think that he might have _changed_ Brandon. The word itself is a little too peculiar if you try and associate it with his relationship with Brandon. But he looks back on how they've interacted for the past couple weeks. And true enough he found how Brandon had become less and less rude to him and to others, and how he was actually going in class, occasionally waving a high grade paper in his face. And he wasn't as fond of cursing his professors to oblivion anymore. But Kurt had his doubts; Brandon wasn't the type to do a 180 behavior-wise, much less for him. And besides, how long have they known each other? Not more than a month.

There was no way Brandon could- Kurt shook his head. He wasn't ready to entertain those thoughts just as yet. It's too early and it might disrupt his studies, right?

And besides, he wasn't ready for another Finn fiasco.

It wasn't until he heard Richard laugh when he'd snapped out of his reverie. It seemed that he'd been out of it a bit, so he apologized to the older man.

"Don't worry, son. I do that a lot too. But just so you know, I'm not implying anything." Kurt's eyes widened, but Richard continued. "What you and my grandson have..."

Kurt finally choked back a cough, making the administrator break his thought and turn to him. "As I have said Kurt, I'm not implying."

Kurt nodded stiffly but it didn't shake off the feeling that what the older man had said had some connotation that he wasn't comfortable yet. But Richard just shook his head before turning back to Kurt and changing the subject. "So how are you're girls?"

"My girls?" Kurt asked, fleetingly forgetting before he'd realized that He'd been talking about Quinn and Sophie. "Oh, they're fine, I guess."

Richard raised a brow to the rather lukewarm reply. He'd been expecting the boy to gush, but he'd just figured that he was tired. He laid a gently hand on the younger man's shoulder. "You miss them don't you?"

Kurt briefly looked up to him before setting his eyes back to the ground. "I'm not going to lie." and with a voice that Richard was sure was tinged with sadness. "I miss them all."

He gave Kurt's shoulder a brief squeeze before simply resigning to the fact that this really wasn't in his area, letting the silence wash over them once more. It saddened him that the younger man felt that way but he knew that the boy was trying when he'd sent a small smile up to him, and Richard could only smile back. He knew the feeling, that feeling when you let work overcome you and encompass your whole life that you ignore the emotional and social needs. Richard's been there when it came to his son, and somehow he could sense that maybe Kurt was heading in that direction too. But he found himself caring too much for the boy that he wouldn't let that happen to him. And that's why, it wasn't until Kurt decided that he should be going because the noon sun had began to set in that Richard moved and walked away with him.

* * *

Quinn made her way to the farmer's market to pick up some fresh fruits while Mr. Hummel was working on a few cars back at the garage. Though he'd been wary of her going out alone, Quinn reassured him that she'd be fine.

So here she was, picking up a bag of oranges and some asparagus, while humming a tune. She was simply minding her own business when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Quinn?"

Quinn looked up from the spinach she'd just been looking at. Her hand found the edge of the counter, steadying her as she faced the woman she hadn't seen in months now.

"Mother." Quinn acknowledged her with a small nod which was returned with the same subtlety.

Quinn was shocked to say the least, but Quinn wasn't quite sure if the shock came from seeing her right in front of her, or seeing her in front of her in the local market. She wasn't exactly the type to go pick up vegetables on her own.

They'd stared at each other without uttering a word for a couple of minutes that Quinn was sure that her mother would leave anytime now. But she didn't. Quinn noticed that her mother didn't look like she was shopping. It was as if the woman had come looking for her and found her, and it was almost creepy...almost.

"Their strawberries are looking nice..." Judy spoke with a small smile. "And they're on sale too. You might want to grab a few trays before they run out."

The past few months had been difficult for the Fabray household ever since her husband had basically threw their daughter out the house for being pregnant. And the house just wasn't the same ever since. The air always felt heavy whenever you set foot in the house and Judy just compensates by walking around town, and today, she happened come across the farmer's market and decided to come in. She was on her way to the fresh produce when she found her. She had her back to her but Judy knew, a mother's instinct, that the blonde before her was her daughter. And when she tentatively called out her name, she had to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes, knowing that it was indeed Quinn. There was nothing she wanted more than ever than to just hold her, hug her, embrace her, and to tell her that it was alright and that she could come home, because damnit she misses her daughter, pregnant or not. But Judy knew the rules. She knew them quite well, and that is why she found herself standing 5 feet away from Quinn, and all she could do was make some small talk and hoped against hope that Quinn might stay to chat just so she could spend what little time they had to just see her.

"That's okay. I already got a bunch of them yesterday." Quinn replied curtly, her grip around the bag of fruits tightening.

Judy couldn't have felt more guilty than now. Her daughter didn't want to see her. She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She really wished that Quinn didn't have to leave months ago...she really did, and she wanted so hard for her to understand. But Judy knew that Quinn took on her father's rather heady personality and that was that.

Quinn didn't know where the anger came from. She even flinched when she'd replied to her mother a tad too harshly when she'd casually asked about the strawberries. But she didn't know any feeling other than anger. Sure, she felt incredibly guilty and sorry for giving in to Puck resulting in her pregnancy...and the feeling only tripled when she'd finally come clean about it to her parents. But soon that guilt became anger because how could they just let her go? Why didn't they at least make a compromise by shipping her off to her aunt so she could be pregnant without shaming them every time she goes out for a walk? It baffled Quinn to no end because she already found out how it was to be living in such an accepting family that there really was no other justification on her parents' behavior. It wasn't right and Quinn already made a vow to herself that she would never treat Sophie like that.

Quinn felt her fingers go numb that she slowly placed the bag on her cart, breaking their eye contact. It was then that Quinn felt her mother's eyes go over her in a practiced manner that she steeled herself when she heard her mother give out a little gasp.

"Quinn..." Quinn looked up to her, her face unreadable. "You're not..."

"No, I'm not. At least not anymore."

Judy nodded, her surprise still evident as she spoke. "But you're not due until December. You didn't..."

"I didn't miscarry, mom. The baby just wanted to get out early that's all. No different than I was as I recall."

Judy slowly nodded, calming herself down. When Quinn had called her 'mom', she felt her heart grow heavy...she was still her little girl. But what perplexed her most was where the baby was and where she was living. The last thing she knew was that she'd been living with the Hudsons, but if you listen to gossip, that didn't work out well. Her confusion must have been evident that Quinn later spoke.

"The baby's still at the hospital and she's doing great if you wanted to know."

"Yes..." Judy cleared her throat. "Yes, I did."

Quinn nodded at this and was about to leave when she heard her mother speak again, this time in a much softer voice than she could ever remember.

"She must have been very small..."

An uncomfortable silence befell upon them, and Quinn felt like she couldn't breathe. She knew she had to leave, but seeing her mother actually looking distraught just rooted her to where she was. But she willed herself to move and grabbed everything she needed as Judy looked on.

"I-I better go. I still have to..." She ran her hands on her dress, her movements becoming a little too jerky.

"We could still talk, you know? Stay a little while. I'm sure Hummel wouldn't mind." Judy asked. She caught Quinn's shocked expression, and she couldn't help but smile. It wasn't hard to find out that information, being a Fabray had its advantages.

"You're still my daughter, Quinn. Just because you're not living at home doesn't mean I don't know where you're staying." Judy took a tentative step towards her daughter, and felt that heavy weight on her chest lift when Quinn hadn't moved away. When she'd reached her, Quinn eyes were downcast, and she could tell that she was crying. It didn't matter to her that Quinn was nearly making a scene as a sob escaped her because she herself felt her own tears flow. Judy reached a hand up to her face and cradled it gently, urging her to look at her. It took Judy a lot to keep from right out bawling.

"Quinn, I just want you to know that we're still here. Your father and I. We haven't abandoned you, sweetie."

"I know you haven't mom." Judy didn't miss the emphasis on _you_…and when she felt her move away, it was as if she took her heart with her. "But I think I need a little more time before I could handle the fact that father indeed wants me back..."

"I understand."

And Quinn quickly turned away from her mother because she just couldn't handle it…at least not yet. She moved fast, ignoring anything and everything that was moving that it was a miracle that she hadn't bumped into anything on the way to the counter. It wasn't until she was out the market, that she plopped herself unto a bench, sat and cried because no matter how the Hummels had tried to make her feel that she's part of their family, she couldn't help but let her thoughts drift to her own family every now and then.

Quinn sat there for a while, people-watching, and letting the cool breeze dry her tears away. And once she had felt herself relax, she stood and made her way to the bakers because she doesn't want Mr. Hummel to worry about her.

"What will be today, Ms. Fabray?" The clerk behind the counter addressed Quinn by her name, and this caught her by surprise. He clearly wasn't Mr. Brandt, the bakeshop owner, so Quinn stole a glance to his patch and found him to be 'Gary'

"Well, uhm, Gary…" Quinn started, her eyes roved along the whole section of wheats and white breads. There was a lot to choose from, but before she could at least pick one out, the guy behind the counter began rattling on.

"Well, if you want something that crunchy all the way, you'd want to get this," Gary picked out a large loaf and held it before Quinn, who in turn gave a wary look at it. "-it's nothing but a large crouton." Seeing that Quinn wasn't quite into it, Gary picked out another loaf. "But if you want something that's easier to swallow down, a good piece of ciabatta would do. Heck, even our flatbreads are both good on the eyes, and good on the waist line."

"But I'm not really sure which one he'd like..." Quinn let out a laugh. This guy was surely trying, and it amused her. But what she found more interesting was how he had visibly, and most unconsciously flinched at her statement, but he quickly shrugged it off.

"You know what? You looked like you've had a bad day, why don't you just take them all, ya? Just take it. It's on the house." Gary smiled and Quinn began to shake her head.

"I can't, Gary. It's really too much..."

"No, take it. I mean it. It's near closing time anyways and it's really a waste of good bread to be in the dumpster."

"You throw these away!" Quinn couldn't help how her voice raised, but she quickly gained composure before asking him why.

"If they're not sold, yes. It's usually my boss that does the throwing. But let me tell you a secret..."Gary leaned in across the counter, his voice going down to a pseudo-conspirator tone. "I'd sometimes sneak a couple of loaves out. I walk to and from work every day and it's really sad to see some homeless people go without food, you know. So I give those to them. I don't make much here as a baker but it's just a little something I could do to help. It's rewarding lemme tell you that."

"That's incredibly kind of you, Gary. Not many people could do what you do." Quinn gave him a smile because she could already tell that he was a good person albeit the odd attitude, but really, just how many of those can you find in Lima? Well, not much.

"It's only in the manner of upbringing, Ms. Fabray." Gary shrugged before handing a bag of bread to her. "Here you go, I taped it off so you don't have to go run around for the bread in case you drop the bag."

"Thank you, Gary. And not just for the bread."

"Ah, well. I hope you and your boyfriend have a splendid dinner tonight."

"I...I don't have a boyfriend. It's my...uh..." Quinn's eyebrows shot up, her first thought of why he thought Mr. Hummel was her boyfriend. But soon she realized that he knew nothing and now she found out why he'd been acting strange. She's seen this attitude before. She was practically surrounded by it throughout her high school life. "It's just my…dad. He's picky with his bread."

"Oh, my bad."

"That's okay. It's a common misconception."

"But it shouldn't be."

"Excuse me?"

"Ahhh...I said that out too loud now didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Quinn tries to laugh it off, but she's flattered, and she could now see the flush creeping up Gary's face, and Quinn's feeling a little uncomfortable. She knew that look. It came with the attitude she'd observed just minutes before. She's seen it on Finn, and a few times on Puck, and if she dares to, even a little on Kurt.

"Look, uh, Ms. Fabray-"

"It's Quinn."

"Quinn..." Gary started, shifting a bit in his place. "You...you don't mind if maybe you'd want to uh...have a cup of coffee some time? When you're not busy you know. Because if you're busy or you're...busy, you know, you could just forget that I ever said anything."

"No, no...uhm...it's perfectly fine. I guess I'm free on Friday?" Quinn stared at him for a moment. She knew in her heart that she wasn't ready for anything like this yet, but she couldn't find it in her heart to say no. _I mean, Gary's a good person right? He gives away bread to the homeless anyway, and he works here so that should mean something because Mr. Brandt doesn't let just anyone get near to his precious baked goods. And that's saying something…right? _

But before Quinn could really put an end to her inner debate, she heard Gary confirm the date. She thanks him yet again for the bread, and spun around and out the store, not quite believing that she had agreed to go out with a complete stranger. And as she walked back to the house, her mind begins to rationalize that she needs to get out more, that cooping up in the garage with Mr. Hummel isn't as becoming as it were if she's hanging out with somebody her age. And it's there she realized that she had left the shop without even leaving Gary her number, and that confuses her even more.

But as she stepped into the house, Quinn had made up her mind that maybe she could give Gary a try, there's no harm to try right? And besides, she's lonely…it's been a while since she had somebody to talk to. And Kurt wasn't exactly calling home much, and that meant her daily conversations always revolved around food, football, and cars. But Quinn understands how busy Kurt is with school and she wouldn't want to disturb him or anything. Though that didn't stop her from picking up the phone and attempting to call him.

But she remembered how he had made her promise that she'd try and live her life and not be caught up with everything that's happened so far. And somehow it made her feel a little glum. She couldn't really tell why, but she shook the bad feelings away and picked up the phone. She did promise Kurt that and she owed him that much. Quinn breathed deep before she dialed a number and waited for the line to pick up. And when the line opened and the voice filtered through, Quinn felt herself hold a breath.

"Brandt's Bakery…"

* * *

There really wasn't a lot of places Brandon could have gone too that it was almost too easy. Kurt cancelled out every school building in the area, the library was a no-no as well as was the gym. That pretty much left the dorms and the cafeteria. But after having gone to those places, Kurt couldn't still find Brandon. It shouldn't have surprised Kurt though when he found him inside the closed auditorium. They practically spent almost every evening here doing yesterday's homework when Kurt wasn't with his classmates during group studies or group work.

It was the same as they'd done before. They'd sneak into the hall and they'd situate themselves in the middle of the stage and let themselves be bathed in the spotlight.

Kurt walked towards the stage and towards the solitary figure on it. By the guitar that Kurt could see even from far away, he was sure it was Brandon. But what surprised Kurt though, was that the other boy was surrounded by books, and was actually hunched over writing.

Kurt's thoughts flew back to what Mr. McPherson had said, but try as he might, he couldn't shake away the feeling that he had indeed caused a change in this boy's life.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Brandon's head snapped up and grinned when he saw Kurt "I'm plotting Mr. Ford's demise. That paper was just pure torture."

Kurt let out a laugh before finally settling across him as Brandon shrugged back, his hand resuming its work. "I'm putting my final touches on my thesis. I need to make grade for me to proceed to the second semester."

Kurt's brow rose in surprise. "But that's not due until after the break. How sure am I that you just didn't bribe Stevens into making it for you?"

"What do you think I'm doing while you're out with your friends, Kurt? I come here and do school work, so that when you're here with me, I can slack off and let you do the work."

"I am thoroughly confused by that."

"No, really Brandon. Why are you doing this?"

Brandon shrugged as he placed his pen down and looked Kurt straight in the eye. There was this determined look that made Kurt regret for even asking him why.

"I like you."

"W-what?"

"I like you." Brandon repeated so casually that Kurt couldn't really tell if he was telling the truth or he simply was playing him.

Kurt felt his heart thumping wildly. He can't be serious right!But there really wasn't any time for thought when Brandon had already succeeded in placing himself in front of him catching him off guard that he kinda swayed to the side. It was then he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, steadying him.

"Kurt..."

Brandon chuckled at the other boy's obvious distress; it made him look too cute not to kiss. Although Brandon didn't classify himself as gay, he couldn't help some instances where he'd been attracted to guys. Sure he'd had his fair share of girlfriends, and numerous other guy crushes, but no one ever came close to making him feel like jelly other than Kurt. Yes, he looked composed now...but that's just because Kurt looked more muddled than him. And this brought out another chuckle as he gave Kurt's thin shoulders a gentle squeeze before leaning in to him.

_Oh. My. God._

Those were the three words that flew to Kurt's head when he felt Brandon start to lean in. And when he felt his lips on his, he froze.

"You do know that a kiss works both ways right?" But instead of pulling back, Brandon merely smiled against Kurt's mouth before kissing the hell out of him.

Despite the numerous thoughts that plagued his mind, and the different mental warning flags that erupted before his eyes, Kurt gave in and relaxed, because he was tired and it felt good, and he'll be damned if he wasn't going to try and enjoy it. Much to Brandon's amusement, Kurt starts to kiss back and wound a hand in his hair.

But for some reason, Kurt hears his dad's voice in his head. And he hears it quite well through the deep throaty sounds that could _never_ have come from him. He'd dismissed his father's voice but it kept on going. But soon it became extremely odd when the deep tone that he usually associated with his father began too morph into something different...a higher, more soft tone. He couldn't quite make out what it said, but the disappointment that laced that disembodied voice was enough for Kurt to place a hand on Brandon's chest and pushed him away a little too forcefully than he'd like.

The force had sent Brandon back farther than he'd expected, his wide eyes mirroring Kurt's expression. And for what seemed like hours, Kurt finally found his feet, scrambling up and promptly running out the auditorium, a perplexed Brandon in his wake.

* * *

A/N: I really got nothing else to say about this story except that reviews are truly welcomed, but I just gotta put this in: The whole Burt/Finn/Kurt last ep was EPIC...


	19. Chapter 19

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 19**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine.

**A/N: **Oh gosh, it took me a while to update didn't I? I wish I could give you a really good reason as to why this has somewhat stalled, but I got none except that real life got in the way. It's lame I know. But as I have said before, this fic will see its end…no cliffhangers whatsoever. I've already mapped out everything and I can say that there will be at least 3 more chapters to be published.

But before anything else, I would just like to thank all the readers and reviewers. It's nice to know that someone is appreciating this really un-canon AU story. So yeah, this one's for you guys :D

Completely un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine. Short chapter coming your way.

* * *

It starts off well. So well in fact that Quinn is positively surprised considering her last couple of relationships hadn't turned out so well; not to mention she'd stopped dating altogether after them.

So when Gary finally asked her to be his girlfriend, Quinn jumped at the chance. I mean, the guy is charming, smart, a good baker and actually makes a good loving off of it. Not that it's too early, but Quinn has to face the fact that she'll be bringing Sophie home soon and she just can't lay it on the Hummels forever. She needs to consider her daughter's future, and if she thinks about it, the two of them would do just fine.

But for the moment they go out on dates (eat dinner or watch movies), go to the hospital to visit Sophie; and if Gary has a day off (because all Quinn needs to do to persuade Burt to give her one is to just ask), they'd stay indoors and just be together.

And it goes on quite smoothly for a couple months. Even Gary's managed to get on Burt's good side (which is pretty remarkable considering how the old man had been quite wary when Quinn brought the guy home; and let's just say it wasn't an experience Gary wanted to relive...ever). But ever the charmer, Gary squeezed into their little circle; helping out in the garage once in a while, usually with paperwork with her. But when Burt caught them making out in his favorite chair, he'd grabbed Gary by his collar and dragged him towards the cars. It was quite a sight that made Quinn laugh because as good as he is in baking, his skills can't quite translate into the mechanical stuff. In the end, Gary just follows Burt around, passing tools the older Hummel needed (but it's not to say that they never sneaked around).

And it's kinda great to see the older man get up and move. Ever since Kurt had left for college, the man had been moping around the house (Quinn didn't have to question where Kurt got his flair for the dramatic anymore) when he thought Quinn wasn't looking. Quinn remembered seeing him down at the basement every after dinner and just sitting there, staring blankly around the room (maybe even longer at the closet thinking that his son might come bursting out of it in some fabulously fabulous outfit). So it was good to have Gary around (along with those jelly-filled doughnuts he brings every time he comes over).

And Kurt calls every day, even just to drop a single line (usually of how his day went or just how ridiculous cashmere looks on one of his professors). His messages never fail to entertain and Burt almost always picks up before Kurt could put down the phone and if time allows (Kurt did say that his schedule has started to become a nightmare), they'd have a quick conversation; and if she's there, Burt would pass her the phone and the two of them would just talk. And despite their conversations being brief, Quinn still can't help the smile that creeps on to her face as they do...especially when Kurt starts reminding her to keep an eye on his father's food intake.

_"Don't let him near any glazed doughnuts. He has the tendency to forget his blood sugar levels." _Quinn has to stifle a laugh when she sees Burt, working on a car just a couple of feet away from her, reach into a box of said sweets and just completely devouring one in a single bite. _"Unless they're from Brandt's, of course. At least they have the decency to use organic ingredients."  
_  
_"But don't let him have more than two."_ Kurt quickly adds, but unfortunately doesn't see his father consuming the 4th doughnut that when he excuses himself from the line for a moment, Quinn rushes her way towards Burt and packs away the doughnuts.

Their conversation starts up again when Kurt has taken care of whatever was bothering him at the moment (Quinn wanted to ask but held back instead. If Kurt needed to tell her something, then he would). Their conversation drift from topic to topic seamlessly and it felt good. Quinn missed their long talks. Not to say that Gary wasn't good to talk to because he really is, it's just it's different when she's talking to Kurt. So when their conversation ends, she reluctantly let's go, hands the phone back to Burt and goes to seek Gary.

And seeing that the man is preoccupied, Quinn takes hold of her boyfriend, yanking him away from the cars and into the back room because it's practically the only place Burt hasn't put a 'No Making-Out Here' restriction rule (he literally has a printed memo tacked on the cork board)...at least not yet anyways.

* * *

It hadn't been easy at first. After Brandon had made his feelings clearly known, Kurt surprised himself with the hesitancy he'd felt when soft lips were planted firmly against his. He'd run out the auditorium as quickly as he could and now…well, let's just say that he feels stupid. This was what he'd been complaining for most of his high school years and now that he finally had a chance to live out a fantasy, he'd scampered off far and away from the boy.

But that did in no way deter the other boy's will and Brandon's pretty stubborn when he needs to be. And despite Kurt practically shoving him out of the way, he didn't stop.

And boy was Kurt glad because yeah, in the end, Brandon got his guy and he gets to live his fantasy.

Though that's not to say that it was easy. Far from it actually.

It took a full 2 months before Kurt finally opened up to the possibility that yes, somebody does want him. And it was a challenge for Brandon because he knew he couldn't woo Kurt like he used to with girls because as the smaller teen reiterates time and time again: _"Brandon, I may like boys and may have feminine tendencies but I am in no way a girl. I'm a guy and I'd like to stay as one, thank you very much."_

And he's learned that the hard way when he gave Kurt a box of chocolates; and instead of getting a smile and an undying profession of love, all Brandon got was a frown and a casual _'thanks'_, and boy did that bruise his ego.

Not that Kurt's being all difficult with him, the boy's got a reason to play hard-to-get with him considering how he still occasionally sneaks his schoolwork into the other boy's satchel with the hopes of getting them back completed the next day.

So yes, Kurt has the right to act that way. And he sure knows that. And let's just say that Kurt feels good to know that it's him that's being pined for instead of doing the chasing for once.

Come to think of it, their relationship was more than Kurt could have dreamt of. It was not some meaningless fling he'd thought it would have become considering that this is Brandon McPherson, and people who know him (even from afar) could tell that the guy has commitment issues.

And Kurt had known this long before he dove into this relationship, though he's quite pleased that they've gotten no flack whatsoever when people found out they're going out. It may be due to Kurt's awfully good and spotless reputation, but he thinks that maybe people are just happy that someone's got a hold of Brandon and his wayward ways.

It's quite a miracle really, how Brandon's toned down and how he's calmed down and finally straying from his very disruptive workaholic tendencies (It really was a shock that it took Mr. McPherson's _'Mandatory Class Leave' _as he fondly calls it, to bring his attention back to his weary body. He'd been too caught up in trying to help things back home that he'd thoroughly forgot about himself). And the change shows.

And Kurt guesses that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Although Kurt and Brandon don't see each other that much during the day (their schedules barely cross), only managing a small wave as they speed towards their respective classroom, they do still spend time doing their work together after classes. They'd sneak into the auditorium again and sit in content silence as they complete their assignments, and Kurt pausing once in a while to dodge Brandon when the other boy deems it time for a little break. And 'break' in Brandon's mind is equivalent to a make out session and Kurt isn't as enthused as he when it comes to PDA. Not that anyone's watching, but Kurt's just not that comfortable with it...yet. So in the end, Brandon settles for nuzzling the smaller boy from behind (while getting a lecture on algorithms, of course).

They have set this little routine of theirs: On weekdays, it's all business... and maybe even a little fun once they get their work done for the night; and on their free weekends, Brandon would crash in Kurt's room (who still has no roommate), and they'd spend the rest of the day just lying in bed, watching movies, making pigs out of themselves; or at least that's what Brandon does. Kurt's always at his desk reading a book or typing something on his laptop, and today isn't any different.

Brandon is sitting on the bed with a bowl of popcorn on his lap, flicking through the different channels (It was amazing, how he could persuade his grandfather to allow a TV brought into a room when it is most likely forbidden), glancing occasionally at Kurt who is still working, eyes fixed on to the screen in front of him with what Brandon could only guess is a scowl (Kurt's already made known of his dislike for Advanced Algebra a whole lot more than necessary).

"That paper isn't due until next Friday."

"Then a little head start shouldn't hurt." Brandon had to roll his eyes at Kurt who hadn't even turned to look at him ever since he stepped into the room. And it kind of irritates him. But he keeps on munching on his popcorn (making sure that none fall on the bed because Kurt would kill him), and watches as his boyfriend easily tenses as a familiar 'ping' of a message rings through. He watches as Kurt takes a pause in his manic typing and sees him relax a bit, and when he turns just a little to the side, he could see that little smile on Kurt's face (one that he, despite the time they've spent together, has only seen rarely. And somehow that really brings an unsettling feeling over him because as far as he knows, it's never been directed at him). But Brandon, ever curious, brushes the thought aside and moves behind Kurt, peering over his shoulders. But before he could get a clear read on what was on screen, Kurt had already resumed typing his paper.

"What was that?"

"Hmm?" Kurt kept his eyes on the screen, his fingers moving quick on the keyboard.

"That message you just closed. What was it about?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Brandon keeps his chin on Kurt's shoulder as he gives him a sidelong glance. The smile has already disappeared only to be replaced with yet another look of concentration, but Brandon can still see the traces of it in Kurt's eyes. He sighs before his gaze shifts back to the screen and sees a tab that's labeled as an online conversation. And Brandon knew he shouldn't let the beginnings of jealousy run through him, it's ridiculous and he knows it. But as he sneaks another glance at Kurt and his eyes are still practically dancing, it stirs his curiosity (and something somewhere in his chest as well) as to what the conversation entailed, seeing that the person on the other end of the conversation was someone he's come to familiarize from all those phone calls and e-mails Kurt sends home. "It's something, I can tell. Anything that makes you smile like that should be something." Brandon takes a step back as the typing abruptly ceases and Kurt spins around his chair to face him. "Even I can't make you smile like that."

Brandon leans back and sits at the edge of the bed and takes in the way Kurt's face fell slightly at his little confession. He starts fiddling with the sheets when Kurt scoots the chair nearer to him.

"Brandon, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You know what I mean, Kurt."

It was not in him to feel small. Brandon knew it was uncharacteristic in him to cower under anyone's gaze, but Kurt just knew how to bring it out. And the confused look on his face isn't helping much either.

"Actually, I don't." And he looks like he really doesn't. But then his expression changes and Brandon sees it, the awareness of just what's going on inside of him. But the look disappeared just as quickly as it came and a smiling Kurt leans over and kisses him long and slow before quickly pulling himself away as he feels Brandon's hand coming up to his face; turning back to his work as if nothing had happened.

"You better not be making a mess on that bed. I don't want to wake up covered in Cheetos tomorrow."

Brandon tries hard not to frown as he gazes on the bowl of popcorn in his lap (he never eats Cheetos. He finds them revolting. Kurt knew that...or at least he thought he knew). Add to the fact that Kurt didn't verbally address his prior query didn't quell his emotions. So Brandon turns and goes and does what he does best. He turns everything down by shutting them out. But as he sees Kurt stifling a laugh at the corner of his eye, the thoughts just invade his mind again.

Brandon berates himself for exposing his insecurities, but he wanted to know. This is essentially his first relationship with any guy and yes, he may act like an egotistical-douche-with-issues sometimes, but he's in on this. Like fully. And he wants to know if Kurt's just as committed as him. It's crazy to think about it and he knows that he shouldn't be worried about being replaced. But he just wants to make sure.

And as he flips through the channels, Brandon remembers the exact moment he told himself that this is right. That falling for someone like Kurt wasn't the wrong decision at all.

_It was just a month after Kurt finally relented to his incessant wooing. Both of them had an awful Friday (Brandon got reprimanded for a late paper while Kurt was verbally shot down in front of the whole class by the professor), and as per routine, Brandon crashed into Kurt's room bringing some comfort food. He already knew that Kurt indulges himself on a few slices of pie when he's down and Brandon is right there with him, devouring half of the pie himself as they sit across each other on the bed. It was only there that Brandon could appreciate silence (he always was such a boisterous kid as his father tells him). But this…he could get used to this. It was nice, it was comfortable and it's spent quite contentedly. He never knew he could enjoy it as much. And he could take a lucky guess that Kurt's enjoying this too._

_And when all the day's worries had disappeared as quickly as the pie, Kurt thanks him, giving him a kiss as he settles himself on the bed. It only takes a moment after his head meets the pillow for Kurt to doze off, a small murmur of 'goodnight' serving as his farewell bid to the waking world. Brandon looks back and shakes his head at the sight of his boyfriend sprawled on his chest on the bed and still fully clothed. But he reminds himself that even though he's had one of his worst days, Kurt's had to deal with a whole week so he lets him off on sleeping early. _

_He tidies the place up quick before lying on his back beside Kurt. And as he turns to see his sleeping form, Brandon can't quite remember just when he had felt this comfortable around anyone before. He smiles before giving a light kiss on the Kurt's nape before closing his eyes and allowing the other boy's soft snores lull him to sleep. _

_Yes, he really could get used to this._

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, this wasn't the 'chapter ending' I had on mind. Actually this is the exact place where I got kinda stuck. I was supposed to put Kurt's first weekend home here but I felt like the huge time gap from this part to the supposed second half of the chapter is so disconcerting that I decided to just make the first 1/3 of the original draft into a whole other chapter.

So basically this is a filler chap…but I hope you guys still like it. It delves on their respective relationships (but more so with Kurt's…because you know, the boy needs some loving too).

The other half is almost done. So rest assured, I wouldn't take as much time before I post it up (unlike this one).

And as always, reviews and critiques are more than welcome :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Crossroads**

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer:** Not my sandbox…nor will it ever be.  
**Warning:** AU…current season has no bearing in this fic.  
**A/N:** Hullo, everybody! Glad to see you're still with me. I know it's been a long while and I won't be surprised if you've actually forgotten about this story. I got caught up…again. I spent the couple weeks alternating between the hospital and traveling. Somehow I always end up sick after every excursion. But apparently the doctors found nothing, so I'm back on my feet again.

Anywhoo, the next (un-betaed) chapter is right here…and I hope you still enjoy it :D

* * *

Kurt lets the window down as he maneuvers his way through traffic, feeling the crisp night air against his face. And although he knows that he'll end up with dry skin because of it, he can't keep the smile off his face because this will be the first time he's ever coming home since he headed to college.

It's the first time his weekend cleared up (read: McPherson instilled yet another 3-day pass for him, thus totaling to 5 days of free time). So what better way than to spend it at home? When he'd found out about it this morning (yes, it was rather sudden). He was wary about it at first since Brandon had told him that maybe they could probably head up north, just the two of them. Enticing sure… but Kurt had missed home, and fortunately Brandon understood.

And so here he was, exiting the highway and entering the back roads of Lima,OH; fingers drumming to a silent beat.

Nothing seems to be different. The roads are still empty, though the fields are sort of barren. The line of houses that greet him at the turn stayed the same yet the sight of the familiar red-roofed house elates him to an indescribable extent.

When Kurt stops at the driveway, he's feeling incredibly excited to see his dad and Quinn that he barely registers an unfamiliar car parked along the driveway; grabbing his phone and his keys in one hand as he simultaneously exits the car and sprints his way up to the door; his steps light on the wooden porch. The house lights are on and Kurt can't help but shake his head at the thought that his dad is probably still watching those god-awful reruns of Deadliest Catch. He only hopes that the beer and snacks stayed in the cupboard and not on the coffee table.

Kurt keys through the front door eager to see his family, but what he doesn't expect is the blinding pain that meets him as he first steps foot into the receiving area.

Bright colored lights swim in his field of vision and Kurt could feel something warm dripping from his nose. It's only when he reaches to touch it does he find out that his nose is most definitely bleeding and most probably broken. But just when he looks up, he's met yet again with a fist and Kurt's sure that his cheek is going to bruise. The shock of such an odd welcome renders him silent that not even a whimper escapes him. But before he could even get a clear view of his would-be attacker, he feels himself being held by the collar of his shirt and roughed back into the wall; his eyes shutting at the impact. And the next thing he knew, somebody's shouting at his face; spit spraying onto his face.

"Who are you?"

"W-what?" Okay, now Kurt is confused. He cracks an eye open and finally gets a look at whoever is holding up and his eyes widen when he sees a guy he doesn't recognize, a forearm to his neck and crushing him against the wall...in his own home. The fear in him changes drastically into anger and he starts struggling against him.

"I want to know your name, what you're doing here, and how you got through a locked door!"

_Who does this guy think he is!_

"How am I supposed to answer that when you're choking me?" Kurt makes a pathetic attempt at kicking the guy off him (He now wonders if quitting the football team thus harnessing his leg power was a bad choice). "Let me go."

"Alright." The guy considers it for a moment before slacking his grip off. "No funny business or else it won't just be your nose I'll break."

Kurt attempts to wriggle free from the grip but fails. Instead, he raises his chin up too meet his eyes.

"First off, you have no right to ask me my name when you damn near killed me. And seeing that that there is a door, the only way I can get through it is by using a key...which if you haven't noticed, I posses because I damn well live here!"

"Now, what _I_ want to know is, who the hell are _you_ and tell me what on earth you're doing here before I go and call the police and report you for trespassing, breaking and entering and assault." Kurt revels in his verbal prowess before taking in the slightly mortified look the guy is giving him. But before he could issue yet another rant, a voice breaks through from the kitchen area, and both heads turn.

"Gary, what's going on? I heard someone yell-_Kurt!_"

Quinn had been quite worried when she had heard shuffling and shouting, making her promptly leave the kitchen...knife in hand. She had been expecting to see a thief or something, but what she was seeing now was far from what she imagined. There was no thief, just Gary and Kurt with the latter being held up against the wall.

"Oh, my God. Kurt!" Quinn runs up to the two and Gary promptly lets Kurt go. When she moves to hug Kurt though, Gary stops her.

"You know this guy?"

"Of course, that's Kurt." Quinn tries to get away from Gary's grip. "Gary, that's Burt's son."

She honestly didn't know what the hell was going on. _Why is Gary stopping her? _It's only when she looks towards Kurt and his wide-eyed expression towards her hand does she notice the knife she still held...the same arm to which Gary is currently holding.

"Then I suggest you let go of that knife."

Quinn gasps as she relinquishes her hold on the knife; Kurt in turn, sighs in relief. Gary takes it and sets it on the corner table, watching the two friends hug as if they hadn't seen each other in decades. He must admit that he'd been wary when he'd first heard about Kurt. Apparently the two were very close and Gary just can't help but feel like a third wheel (seems like they can't let go of each other yet) despite knowing that Kurt doesn't sway that way. Gary shuffles in his place growing kinda uncomfortable every minute, zoning back in only when Quinn and Kurt had broken apart.

"Oh my God, Kurt. Why are you here?" Quinn asks, still can't quite grasp the fact that Kurt's back. "And why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I thought I'd surprise you guys." Kurt ends up shrugging, grinning sheepishly as he keeps a hand up to his positively swollen nose. "Well…surprise!"

Quinn's truly surprised to see Kurt back and goes back in for another hug. This time she doesn't let go. But sensing how awkward Gary's beginning to feel, she partially lets go and was about to introduce the two properly until she noticed how Kurt still kept a hand to his nose. She found it odd and was about to comment on it until she saw something dripping from between his fingers.

"Oh my god, Kurt. You're bleeding!"

Quinn dashes back into the kitchen even before Kurt could confirm the injury, leaving the two boys staring at each other rather dumbly. Kurt kind of had a sense that this Gary guy is Quinn's boyfriend seeing how comfortable they were with one another. And because there was no way that this man is one of dad's guys…he just didn't look like a mechanic that's all. Kurt shouldn't judge he knows, but there is just something off about him and he can't quite get a finger on it.

"I'm sorry for roughing you up, Kurt. I thought you were some kind of burglar..." Gary held out a hand which Kurt took with his free one. "I'm Gary, by the way. I'm Quinn's boyfriend."

_Ah, straight to the point._

"Nice to meet you." Kurt returns the handshake and proceeds to gather his keys and phone that had fallen during their scuffle. But just as he was a hair's breadth away from his phone, he feels himself being yanked and led onto the couch; an icepack promptly shoved to his face.

Quinn hovers over him as Gary stands back again. He takes the towel that's been offered and proceeds to wipe his hand with it. Knowing that Quinn isn't about to let up any time soon, Kurt sits patiently, wincing as the cold bites into his tender skin.

Quinn was about to ask what had happened when the front door opens, revealing a haggard looking Burt Hummel. The older man's eyes quickly zoom to his son on the couch and asks the nagging question that's been stuck on Quinn's mind.

"What the hell happened to your nose?"

Kurt had heard the door open and was pretty sure as to who just arrived (unless dad has a few more surprises…which is highly unlikely) judging by the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Hi, dad." He grins sheepishly. Or as sheepishly as he can get. Every time he twitches or talks sets his face on fire.

"Jesus, Kurt. That's a lot of blood." Burt kneels in front of Kurt, his eyes constantly straying on the blood-soaked hand towel held delicately between his son's fingers.

Kurt puts a hand up as he sees his dad start. He eye catches Gary's and Kurt was surprised to see the genuine fear in the guy's features that he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. So instead, he offers up the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Hit myself on the door. You know me…clumsy as ever."

Burt huffs;

Quinn merely shakes her head;

And Gary offers a silent thank you.

-o-

It takes a couple more minutes until the bleeding stops and a couple of seconds more for Burt to assess that Kurt's nose is perfectly fine and unbroken.

At this time, Quinn and Gary had retreated back to the kitchen to ready the dinner. And after further prodding, Kurt's finally satisfied with the state of his nose and heads out to get his bags.

Burt helps Kurt with the unloading and still manages to chuckle at the amount of bags his son decided to bring over for the weekend. After they get the bags back into Kurt's old bedroom, they come up and are greeted at the sight that makes Kurt choke on the drink he'd been bringing. He quickly excuses himself and leaves Burt to deal with what's in front of them.

_Ahem_

"Oh…"

It takes less than a second for Gary to jump away from Quinn, the former looking terrified as hell while the latter smiles into her hand. It's a miracle that Burt manages to keep a straight face as he strides into the kitchen and takes the plates and cutlery from the drawers, purposely going in between the two, forcing as much space in between them as possible. And without any other word, he silently turns back and makes his way to the dining room, leaving the two awkwardly shifting in their places.

Burt might have not said anything, but he did send Gary a patented Hummel death glare and he's quite proud of it when he sees a similar expression on his son as he meets him in the dining table. It's an odd look for Kurt but then it's gone before Burt could even comment that he just let's it slide and decides that maybe tonight is the night when he should approach Kurt about things like 'these'.

"God. Kids." Burt hands Kurt the plates for him to set. "I remember when your mom and I were still dating. I couldn't keep my hands off her."

"Dad!" Kurt shakes his head. He doesn't need any of that especially after he saw Quinn's boyfriend practically devouring Quinn's face. "Too much…"

"Maybe." Burt chuckles as he sees the beginnings of a blush on his son's cheeks. "But I take it that you and your boyfriend aren't fooling around during school, right?"

Burt watches the blush spread to Kurt's ears as he stares at him dumbfounded.

Kurt is shocked. He wasn't expecting his dad to know about Brandon. He was so sure he'd successfully kept it from him, but apparently he's wrong. Kurt tries to salvage the embarrassing situation, his mind willing himself to deny it, but his mouth fails miserably. But then Kurt sees his dad give him that knowing look that he simply gives up and just nods.

Which in hindsight…was a bad idea.

"So you ever had sex yet?"

"Dad!"

The shrill voice that rings out in combination with the horrorstruck expression on his son's face didn't quell his concern.

"Look, Kurt. You know I'm down with you being gay and all but you also know that I'm not yet quite comfortable with 'this'." Kurt's eye twitches as he watches his father gesture at him in not the manliest way. He would actually have laughed his head off if not for his father's knowledge of Brandon. "And you could just imagine how I felt when I saw pictures of you with some boy on that face-thing on the Internet."

"Facebook? You have a Facebook account?" Kurt turns to his father, incredulous. "And I accepted you?"

"No I don't have an account. I kinda used Quinn's while she was out." Burt holds a hand up, the notion that this may have been the wrong idea crossing his mind multiple times as he sees his son's face turn taking in a shade of plum as he talked. "I had to use the computer and she forgot to log out and..."

Now both Kurt's eyes are twitching and for some reason his nose is redder than before that Burt would have thought that he's having a seizure. Kurt is still standing upright across him but he could see the death grip he has on the chair that Burt ends up sighing as he runs a hand across his face.

_Oh, jeez. I shouldn't have read that flyer from that Pillsbury woman._

"Wait. What does Ms. Pillsbury have to do with this?"

_Oh, wait. Did I just say that aloud?_

"Uh...remember that one time I went to your school?" Burt faces Kurt, the words jumbling in his head as he tries to find an explanation. "The one where we had to get you that try-out for that girl's song?"

Burt watches as Kurt's eyes grew more impossibly wide, but the boy nods nonetheless.

"I kinda bumped into her and she gave me this pamphlet-"

Kurt raises a hand and stops Burt midsentence, sensing something off with the explanation.

"You bumped into her..."

Burt nods.

"…and she gave you a pamphlet."

He nods yet again.

"Just like that?"

_Uh…_

"Yeah." A blatant lie and Kurt looks unimpressed. "Okay, okay. Maybe I got lost on the way out. And I may have seen her behind her desk so I asked how to."

"She ended up having me sit down...and we had a little talk." The expression on Kurt's face became unreadable but Burt continued. "But that wasn't in my mind at all. And then I see it and she gave it to me."

"Oh. My. God."Kurt's shaking his head in disbelief. "That was like three years ago."

"You still have that pamphlet don't you?"

Burt didn't nod. But his silence says everything.

"Oh my God."

"So are you or are you not?" Burt would have argued that the pamphlet was very informative and may prove quite useful but Kurt interrupts him with a suppressed shriek.

"Dad!"

Burt braces himself for a long shrilly rant from Kurt only to be saved by Quinn and Gary who'd entered with food in hand. And apparently Kurt looked hungry enough to let the conversation slide. But that didn't stop him from getting a glare from the boy. They clearly need to talk more about it.  
Kurt, who'd managed to calm himself down quickly, settled himself in his chair with a huff. He was sure that the blush that made his face look like a beet is still there, but he's thankful at the slightly warm lighting that helped cover up some of it. The thought that his dad would ask such a question now had surprised him greatly and was about to make a quick quip but stops when he follows his dad's gaze towards the food on the table.

Kurt would have cringed at the sight of grease but he couldn't help himself but salivate as he sees the perfectly good home cooked meal. Not that he was starving himself back in Columbus; he usually was able to cook food on his own. But things have been getting hectic lately that he could only afford to buy sandwiches from the deli across the dorm. Granted that they were usually made from fresh produce on some whole wheat bread not to mention healthy as hell, but Kurt was already starting to get tired of it that he's craving a huge slab of meat just as much as the next guy. Which just happens to be his dad.

Dinner went on smoothly, or as smoothly as it could go when Burt and Gary are having a fit over some football stats which left Quinn and Kurt to simply share confused glances to each other across the table. That conversation took over the entire dinner but Kurt wasn't complaining. He, for one, enjoyed listening. As corny as it sounds, he missed hearing his dad talk. Like as in _talk_ talk, not some static-y drone over the phone. So he sits and listens quietly. And secondly, it still hurt to talk. He can still feel how warm is nose is but is thankful that it wasn't bleeding into his steak; a steak which he thoroughly enjoyed that Kurt surprised himself at the amount of meat he had just consumed, already mentally preparing for a bout of indigestion. But he isn't ungrateful. Far from it really. He sends Quinn a thank you for the great meal before he starts handing out the red wine and hoping for a good night's rest.

Soon the men had deemed it time to head over to the living room to watch some television, bringing over the bottle of wine along with them.

"Kurt, you coming?"

Kurt looks up from his vacated seat and pauses as Gary waves the bottle in front of him. He politely declines as Kurt gestures towards the dirty plates on the table.

"Go on ahead, Kurt." Quinn starts to place the leftovers into some plastic containers. "I can handle this."

"No, it's okay. I still feel too full that I think I wouldn't be able to breathe if I sit back down."

Kurt watches as Gary gives Quinn a peck on the cheek, thanking her for the meal before heading out to the living room with Burt. He busies himself by gathering the used glasses and utensils.

"You didn't really talk much tonight." Quinn stacks up the plates and brings them over to the sink. "I thought you'd have a lot to say, college boy."

"I've been talking since I started school. Reports every single day; it's basically made my throat raw." Kurt shrugs a he hands over the used glasses in his hands to Quinn. "So not talking for a bit just might do me some good."

"Well, it's good to see you again." Quinn looks up from the sink to Kurt, offering him as smile.

"And it's good to see you happy again." Kurt swears he could see Quinn light up in a way that's different from the times he's seen. "So who is he? Aside from 'hey, my name's Gary I'm Quinn's boyfriend'."

"Well, he works at a bakery." Kurt can't help but raise a brow at this. "At Brandt's actually. And remember those pumpkin pies you love so much? The one you just gobbled up like a mad man just now? Well, he's the one making them."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Quinn gives a small laugh as she sees Kurt's disbelieving look. It was no secret between them that Kurt loves his pumpkin pies. It's one of the reasons why she had asked Gary to bring one over for dessert. She had hoped that at least this would at least put Gary in Kurt's good graces. And seeing at how surprised Kurt still looks, Quinn would like to think that her plan worked.

"Oh and he loves watching movies, has a 'ginormous' appetite as evidenced by his dinner, and he worships rock and roll like a religion. Unfortunately though, he cannot sing a song even if it saves his life."

Kurt lets out a small laugh as he sees her somewhat exasperated expression. But despite that, he could see that she looks happier than he'd last seen her and he may or may not have felt a little twinge in his chest.

"How about you?" Quinn points a soap sud covered hand at his direction, a sly grin on her face. "I saw some pic of you smoochin' some hot looking guy."

"Oh..." Kurt now truly thinks that it was unwise to post those pictures up on the Internet. But seeing that there's nothing he could do anymore, he simply shrugs as he mentally finds a good description for Brandon. "Well, his name's Brandon. He's a decent guy, I guess. Awfully stubborn at times, but he could be sweet too."

Quinn gives him a look. Kurt simply shrugs and starts drying the dishes with a towel.

"Skips classes a lot, loves music, can play mad guitar but…and it's a very big but, sounds like a strangled cat when he so as much tries to sing."

Quinn lets out a laugh ad Kurt joins in. It felt great to laugh. And Kurt realizes that it's already been a while since he laughed a laugh as loud as the guffaw he's currently letting out. It doesn't last long though because Quinn shifts closer, laughter dying down.

"I missed you." Quinn takes the last plate from his hands, places it back into the drawer before taking his hand. Kurt raises a brow in response. She squeezes his hand to tell him she's serious. "I missed talking to you. I miss taking those walks we used to and you know just messing around."

"Well, I missed you too." Kurt considers it for a moment. But who is he kidding, he missed her too. He pulls her into a hug and she's too happy to return it.

"Hey, Quinn?" They both let go of the hug; Kurt leans back into the counter while Quinn retrieves the damp towels. "I pretty much have nothing to do the whole weekend so if you want, maybe we could go to the park tomorrow, maybe grab some ice cream? I haven't had a decent sundae since I left. Columbus may be known for their tomatoes…but sundaes? No."

"Ah, Kurt. I'm not sure if-"

"Hey, baby. As much as I want to stay longer, I better get on going." Kurt spins around to see Gary striding into the kitchen, making a beeline for Quinn. It wouldn't have been a bother if the guy hadn't squished himself between them that made Kurt shift away. And it seems that Quinn noticed his discomfort that she gave Kurt an apologetic look over Gary's shoulder as they hugged.

"I need to hit the sack early so I can come by to pick you up in the morning so we could go to the hospital before I head to work."

"Well, okay." Quinn laughs as she sees Gary bump into the kitchen island as he backs away. "Stay safe"

"Will do, Ms. Fabray." And with a wink, Gary turns to leave. "G'night Kurt. Sorry 'bout the nose by the way."

Kurt stares at Gary's retreating back; his expression, unreadable. The moment Gary had mentioned 'hospital', something pinged in Kurt's head. And it seems that Quinn knew something was up that she begins to explain it to Kurt slowly.

"He's been coming with me to the hospital to visit Sophie...you don't mind do you?" Kurt faces Quinn and sees her unsure look. It's like she's sorry and asking permission at the same time. And Kurt can't hold it against her. She's the child's mother for God sakes while he…well, he's just her crazy 'uncle'. His gaze softens and he nods.

"We don't really spend more than an hour out since Gary has work, but the whole afternoon is free...?" Quinn smiles and he offers up one of his own though half-hearted at best.

"Oh, no that's okay. I don't mind at all. And besides, afternoon walks aren't bad at all" Kurt waves it off; his smile faltering.

"Thanks, Kurt."

She hugs him yet again and plants a kiss on his cheek before she heads out, leaving Kurt wondering to himself why he felt the way he did.

But before he could delve into a quick emotional self-assessment, his phone vibrates against his thigh. He retrieves it and stares at the screen. Kurt briefly wonders if he should finish up cleaning, but the incessant need to talk at least talk to someone so as to relieve the building pressure in his chest trumps household chores. So he takes one look back to the relatively clean kitchen before closing the lights and heading back to the sanctuary of his basement; his steps heavy, his heart even heavier.

He's not feeling bad at all.

Okay, maybe a little.

'

'

'

'

'

But Quinn doesn't have to know that.

* * *

**A/N:** Apologies for late update. I ended up cutting this is half much like I did for the previous chapter because if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to update at all (I think it's because I had a lot of things going on in the supposed chapter…). But I hope you still liked it!

Anywhoo, reviews will be much appreciated :D


End file.
